


Край солнца, угол неба

by Orium



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orium/pseuds/Orium
Summary: Если долго ходить по канату, можно в конце концов решить, что это дорога, но жизнь напомнит, что это все тот же канат. Когда нет шага вперед и нет шага назад, лучше не мешать ей сталкивать тебя в пропасть, ведь чтобы узнать, кто ждет тебя на дне, иногда стоит его достигнуть.





	1. Связь

 Звонок должен был раздаться.  
Привычное пробуждение раньше дремлющего будильника, быстрые получасовые сборы. Тихая кабина лифта, подсматривающая огромным зеркальным глазом. За ледяной прозрачной дверью куст жасмина младенческих лет, спешит немая улица. Жар утра впустил в себя, окропил каплями спину по дороге к станции. Понеслась темнота за чередой окон, чья-то подвижная рыжая макушка то и дело щекочет подбородок, палец скользит вдоль острых граней телефона. Живые приливы всегда сильны в это время, минуты в безвоздушном пространстве и с потоком наверх, в жадную синеву неба. Канал пах сладкой гнилью, а путь до работы – будущим кофе. Вот заметалась входная дверь, отрезала духоту, легла на плечи искусственная прохлада, кожа меж лопаток покрылась мурашками. Вокруг приветственные кивки, пожелания доброго утра. Через минуту незаметный подъем. Под ложечкой засосало, что если не сегодня? Стоит ли позвонить? Гладкий пластик жжет через подклад. Нет, надо ждать.  
Дел по обыкновению много, но мысли упрямо соскальзывают в сладкую пропасть воображения. Взгляд не держится на экране, невидяще кочует по огромным нежным листам кальки с многомерной россыпью линий и размытых цифр, там, на этом скользком черно-белом поле теперь покоится безмолвный прямоугольник.  
В обед офис пустеет, будничный гомон утекает из его стен, волной спускается на лифтах и скрывается за длинными занавесями ближайших кафе; тишина, и в ней слышны чужие жалостливые звонки в необъятной пустоте за стеклом. Пальцы машинально стучат по кнопкам, потом по грани стола, а вот уже ласково вычерчивают на экране заветные иероглифы имени. Да, надеяться не стоит – слишком рано, но и по-другому не получается.  
Под стеклом вдруг пыхнуло, завибрировало. Мгновение, чтобы нажать значок ответа, схватить телефон, поднести к уху и выдохнуть вопросительное приветствие.  
Это была не она. Более того, звонила даже не женщина. Незнакомый низкий голос вежливо попросил его к телефону.  
\- Это я Киеши. Слушаю вас.  
В трубке замолчали, потом собеседник представился – доктор Исихара Кейтаро из городской больницы Хироо. Голос успокаивающий, и Киеши молниеносно поднялся с кресла, горло сдавило. Он просипел.  
\- Что случилось?  
Ничего, но Киеши просят приехать в больницу.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Я буду благодарен, - сказал врач из Хироо.  
\- Не понимаю, - ответил Киеши, - зачем мне к вам ехать?  
Пауза. Потом в трубке вздохнули.  
\- Видите ли, пять дней назад к нам кое-кого доставили, - снова пауза. - Молодого мужчину избили и ограбили. Он ничего не говорил до вчерашнего дня, а когда заговорил, первое, что сказал, - имя и фамилия. Медсестра нашла несколько кандидатов, вы третий, кому я дозвонился, поэтому прошу...  
\- Приеду через сорок минут, - крикнул Киеши в трубку.  
Он метнулся к выходу, сразу набирая Хьюгу. Ответил. Нетерпеливо и отрывисто, как всегда, когда занят. Киеши выдохнул. На узкой улочке притормаживало такси, он бросился к нему. Полная женщина туго вылезла с заднего сидения, снисходительно поглядела на пританцовывающего от нетерпения следующего клиента. Едва хлопнула дверь, он назвал место и погрузился в имена друзей. Звонил и каждый раз с облегчением нажимал отбой. Наконец список закончился. Все были в порядке.

У стойки регистрации медсестра, молодая и очаровательно лопоухая, подняла мягкие глаза. Едва услышав имя Исихары, сняла трубку, быстро-быстро набрала номер и тихо проговорила несколько слов, одновременно указывая на планшет с регистрационным листком посетителя. Киеши быстро заполнил, но едва протянул обратно, как медсестра вдруг одернула руку и, резко изогнувшись вбок, размашисто замахала.  
\- Исихара-сенсей, Исихара-сенсей, сюда, сюда!  
Киеши оглянулся. Доктор – долговязый, в длинном белом халате; первые бледные волоски на висках; морщины прячутся в уголках глаз, но вот-вот начнут свое неизбежное наступление, темно-синие прожилки у истока длинного носа, во рту мается девственная сигарета. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Исихара-сенсей направился к стойке. Киеши приветственно склонил голову, грудь снова тревожно сжалась. Медсестра рядом укоризненно и, очевидно, далеко не впервые, протянула: «Ну, Исихара-сенсей», и доктор жалостливо чмокнув, со вздохом похоронил сигарету в кармане.  
На Киеши он едва взглянул, небрежно махнул рукой и, не дожидаясь, направился к серебрившимся вдалеке лифтам. «Идите за ним», - шепнула медсестра, с детской жадностью провожая спину Киеши.  
Было до странного мучительно вновь спустя годы прикоснуться к этому миру скорби и надежд: с одинаковыми цветными кляксами персонала; с голосами, высокими и низкими, полными тревоги, боли, мягких увещеваний, скрежетом звонивших телефонов, жалами впивающихся в уши, пока не закрылись двери глухонемой кабины лифта.  
Доктор Исихара с любопытством рассматривал его.  
\- Вы бледны, - без обиняков сообщил он. – Плохо переносите больницы или страшитесь увидеть кого-то из знакомых?  
\- Плохие воспоминания.  
\- Спортивная травма?  
Киеши удивленно воззрился на него.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- Просто предположил, - спокойно ответил доктор Исихара. - О том, что вы спортсмен, нетрудно догадаться по телосложению, - потом приподнял брови, показал глазами вниз. – Вы ногу все время поглаживаете. Обычно такая привычка говорит о прошлых травмах.  
\- Я не задумывался, - сказал Киеши, убирая руку в карман и нащупывая телефон. Как все перемешалось за последний час, изменился ход мыслей. Ожидание вялое, долгоиграющее, запорошилось другим, полным страха, неопределенности. Было в нем нечто роковое, существенное, лишенное прочности. Надо бы спросить, ради чего он покинул офис в разгар рабочего дня; знание, возможно, ослабит напряженность, в которой застряло тело.  
\- Прежде чем войдете в палату, хочу предупредить, что пациент был в шоковом состоянии, когда его привезли, - первым затронул тему доктор. - Сейчас ему лучше, но все же постарайтесь сдержать чувства, если это окажется близкий вам человек.  
Киеши потемнел лицом, слова были сказаны очень просто, обыденно, так, будто говорились уже много-много раз. Вроде неудивительно, ведь это больница, здесь много чего произносится такого, что не приемлет здоровая жизнь, но Киеши это как-то по-особенному задело, и он молча кивнул, - быстрей бы этот нелепый порыв рассеялся и вернулся привычный распорядок его существования.  
Двери лифта раскрылись на этаже отделения интенсивной терапии.  
\- Идемте, - позвал доктор Исихара, первым шагая вперед. - Надеюсь, что вас ждут.  
Человек, поднявший голову, когда они вошли в палату, был из его прошлого – очень далекого и очень отвратительного.  
Киеши взглянул в темные гиблые глаза, и голос доктора тут же отлетел, стал невнятным, будто запыленным; в коленях, казалось, растворились все кости, побежала фантомная огненная боль; от лица, что серело перед ним, не отвести взгляд. За эти годы он мало изменился - все та же болезненно-тонкая кожа, сейчас изуродованная дорожками пластырей, густые брови, шапка длинных черных волос. Бледные губы опущены, в уголках неровные пятна ссадин.  
\- Киеши-сан, Киеши-сан...  
Киеши заморгал. Исихара-сенсей дергал его за рукав.  
\- Судя по сему, пациент вам знаком, - заметил он с отталкивающим облегчением.  
\- Да, - через рваную муть, хлынувшую на разум, подтвердил Киеши. - Знаком.  
\- Кто он?  
Губы отказывались произносить его имя, от сочетания этих звуков Киеши едва не выворачивало.  
Он стиснул кулаки в карманах брюк и произнес:  
\- Его зовут Ханамия Макото. Могу я выйти?

В кабинете остро пахло чистотой и цитрусом.  
Киеши в который раз посмотрел влево, на толстобокий раскормленный книгами шкаф, взгляд цеплялся за тяжеловесные иероглифы на корешках, часто вовсе незнакомые и от этого, как это часто бывает, еще более притягивающие; от шкафа - по бежевой стене к окну в солнечном пухе: день таял, но свет, белый, слепящий, скреб глаза, заставляя постоянно прищуриваться. Утомительно шуршала по бумаге ручка, Исихара-сенсей много спрашивал, много писал, все – о Ханамии. О Ханамии, который ничего не помнил.  
«Почему сразу не сказали?»- поинтересовался Киеши, когда услышал диагноз.  
«Надеялся, что при виде вас в его мозгу что-то произойдет, ведь то, что он назвал ваше имя, весьма примечательно. Вы, правда, не виделись восемь лет?»  
Киеши подтвердил, а доктор Исихара нашел это странным и долго изучал медицинскую карту Ханамии в пухлой, - даром, что только недавно появилась на свет, - бледно-голубой папке, мерно постукивая ручкой по острому краю. Наконец, будто что-то для себя решив, доктор вернулся к Киеши и заговорил.  
Сколько часов назад это было? Желудок укололо от голода, а может, от воспоминаний, их было много, в них заставили окунуться, выпростать в настоящее, облечь в слова. В голове плыл зыбкий туман, терзали мысли о безнадежно изодранном времени, о брошенных делах, о случившемся звонке и неслучившемся, о Ханамии, неожиданно близком и чужом.  
Что нужно рассказать? Исихара-сенсей просил все, его не смутило, что воспоминания заканчиваются на исходе семнадцати лет. Киеши заявил – он плохо знал Ханамию, на что доктор хмыкнул: «Все, что помните». И тогда пришлось расколоть восьмилетнее забытье и спуститься по тряской, сгнившей лестнице в темный подвал их с Ханамией общей памяти, вдруг оказавшейся принадлежащей Киеши одному.  
На столе диктофон, рядом – кассеты, на которых Исихара-сенсей поселил его голос. Скоро Ханамия начнет их слушать, о чем будет думать, о чем спрашивать? Отзеркалят ли слова хоть что-то в его опустевшем разуме? Оказалось, принять то, что Ханамия все забыл, неожиданно трудно; Киеши начал переспрашивать, уточнять, но нет, ничего – означало, совершенно ничего. Известно ли о происшествии полиции? Исихара-сенсей кивнул, да, Ханамию навещал следователь, заключивший, что вероятнее всего напали ради ограбления, - на голове рана, бутылочные осколки в волосах, не нашли бумажник и телефон; ссадины на лице и теле – потерпевший сопротивлялся. Исихара-сенсей довольно скучно пересказывал выводы следователя. Нападения там случаются, рядом парк, закончил он. Киеши качнул головой, наверное, все так и было. Он спросил о свидетелях, но доктор о них ничего не знал. Если Киеши-сан желает, может справиться сам, Ханамию нашли около памятника в Южном Азабу, напротив парка Арисугава. Здесь совсем недалеко.  
Киеши проглотил вдох, крепче сцепил пальцы на коленях и вежливо отказался исследовать что-то в одиночку. Доктор не настаивал, почесал кончиком ручки переносицу, смешно протянул вниз подбородок, заметил:  
\- Вы все же немало рассказали о человеке, которого плохо знаете.  
\- Я видел его в последний раз восемь лет назад, - возразил Киеши. – Это старая школьная память, да и учились мы в разных местах.  
\- Да, вы говорили, - пожевал губами Исихара-сенсей. - Тем не менее, вы знаете, где он живет.  
\- У нас был общий интерес. Это я тоже говорил.  
Во время записей Исихара-сенсей все кружил вокруг личности Ханамии, но не углублялся в роль Киеши в его жизни, давая некую свободу самому обнажать то, что считает нужным. Очевидно, что доктору было интересно, любопытством подернулись глаза, вопросы вели неисчислимый счет, и Исихара-сенсей одобрительно кивал, услышав очередной короткий ответ. Его крайне заинтересовал ум Ханамии, но и здесь Киеши был немногословен, щедро делясь лишь тем, что связывало их когда-то на площадке, но даже эти сведения, вырванные из давно погребенной памяти, были сухи и покрыты трещинами, и за этой щедростью скрывалось гораздо больше запретных воспоминаний, воспоминаний, о которых Исихара-сенсей и помыслить не мог. Когда закончили, наступил ранний вечер.

Они вышли на улицу, размытую теплыми красками. Лениво плыли связки желтых облаков, в небе таяла ярко-белая лента самолетного следа. Киеши слушал, как надрывно стонет измученный зноем город: визгливые перекаты сирен, моторный рокот, тревожное бряцанье железнодорожных переездов, вдыхал душный запах бензина и тягучий – остывающего асфальта. Голова казалось тонкой оболочкой, заключившей все то несоизмеримое обилие фактов, знаний, эмоций и ощущений, тошнотворным ядром которой поневоле стал Ханамия. Мышцы рта онемели, в горле распух ком, сколько бы воды услужливо не предлагал Исихара-сенсей, она так не смыла царапающую тягость сегодняшней встречи. Киеши заложил руки в карманы, медленно дышал, приходя в себя.  
Цокнула зажигалка, Исихара-сенсей с видимым наслаждением втянул сигаретный дым.  
\- Простите мою настойчивость, Киеши-сан, - проговорил доктор. - Я просто не мог отпустить вас, не узнав о нем хоть что-то кроме имени. Пока вы единственная нить между пациентом из сто четвертой палаты и человеком Ханамией Макото.  
\- Вы отправите кого-нибудь в Кирисаки? – спросил Киеши, поворачиваясь.  
\- Обычно мы посылаем официальный запрос, но адрес, который вы указали, я попрошу следователя проверить немедленно. Хотите знать результат?  
Киеши неопределенно пожал плечами. Лучше всего было оставить все за стертым сотнями тысяч ног порогом больницы. Жизнь Киеши, тихая и равномерная, не имеет ничего общего ни с пациентом из сто четвертой палаты, ни с Макото Ханамией, их общее время умерло долгие годы назад. Жалость пробуждалась, стоило вспомнить запущенное лицо, равнодушный блеск глаз, сутулость фигуры в больничных одеждах, и снова все, - неуместный порыв развеивался думами о настоящем, о людях, скрываемых за многомерными бетонными сооружениями Токио, людях, наполняющих его существование смыслом, а душу радостью. Доктор истолковал молчание по-своему.  
\- Я вам позвоню, - сообщил он, - Если мы не найдем родственников, возможно вам нужно будет приехать снова.  
\- Я не приеду. Вспоминать мне больше нечего.  
\- Не для этого, - мягко возразил Исихара-сенсей, выдыхая дым, - я говорю о личной встрече с Макото…  
\- Исключено, - перебил Киеши. – Простите, Исихара-сенсей, - низкий поклон, - мне жаль так сразу отказывать, но я не стану встречаться с Ханамией лично. Постарайтесь отыскать других знавших его людей: мать, друзей, вероятно, семью, - Киеши выдержал паузу. - Не поймите, неправильно, я желаю ему выздоровления, но…, - он осекся, подбирая слова, но потом выдохнул: - И только.  
Доктор Исихара озадаченно поскреб подбородок с тенью щетины, сигарета, едва зажатая уголком рта, закачалась в такт движению.  
\- Я не настаиваю, конечно, но впервые встречаю столь яростную неприязнь к пациенту.  
\- Мне жаль, - вымученно повторил Киеши.  
\- Не стоит, - ободряющий был ему ответ. – Вы и так дали больше, чем я надеялся.  
За этим доктор Исихара невесомо кивнул и, смяв огрызок сигареты в руке, пошел прочь.

Киеши помаялся на месте с полминуты, прежде чем отправиться к станции. Было не близко, но он сознательно выбрал этот путь, все равно в эти часы бессмысленно брать такси. С тяжелыми мыслями Киеши втек в улицу, пока свободную для воздуха, рассеянно обозревая округлые перекатывающиеся хребты голов впереди.  
Телефон в руке рыкнул звонком. На экране забелело когда-то застигнутое врасплох лицо: недовольный взгляд из-под насупленных бровей, раскиданная по лбу челка, нить зубов почти незаметная, а сразу поле снимка ощерившаяся, будто у потревоженной волчицы. Киеши так и не стер фотографию, несмотря на многочисленные увещевания, приказы и отчаянный торг. Именно она показывала настоящую Мию, а вовсе не те совместные картинки с паточными улыбками и притертыми друг к другу головами. Киеши приложил телефон к уху.  
\- Теппей, - сказала Мия, где-то далеко омываемая шумом города. - Слышишь меня? Я в Синдзюку, здесь немного шумно.  
\- Я слышу тебя.  
\- Хорошо, - она говорила несколько сковано и быстро, как всегда перед отказом. – Я не приеду сегодня. Все силы уходят на проект, так что тебе придется уступить ему ненадолго.  
Голос отшлифован, тон вымерен, слова привычны.  
\- Мия, - Киеши свернул за поворот и тут же утонул в живой уличной стихии. В разговор ворвались другие голоса. Киеши прикрыл рот ладонью, заговорил громче, – ты обещала дать ответ сегодня.  
\- Я не помню, что сегодня, - ответила Мия через паузу. – Но все усложнилось, ты ведь знаешь, проект только на мне, я просто не могу отвлекаться.  
Пластик в ладони тихонько хрустнул, язык стянуло коркой горечи, в ухе Киеши слышал острый стук каблуков, Мия шла, вдруг гвалт за быстрым дыханием отрезало, раздалось неясное бормотание, мужское, судя по низкому тембру, Мия ответила: «Конечно», поцокала снова. Переливчатый механический возглас известил, что она готова войти в лифт.  
\- Киеши, здесь еще? Я спускалась за ужином. Не расстраивайся, я отвечу, но, разумеется, не по телефону.  
\- Почему ты не заходишь? - спросил Киеши.  
\- Что? А, сейчас зайду. Ты понял по поводу ответа, да?  
\- Зайдешь, когда закончишь разговор?  
\- Именно, - Мия явно рассердилась. – К чему эти вопросы? Ты немного странный, правда, так ждал звонка?  
Мельчайшего отзвука вины и нотки кокетства оказалось достаточно, чтобы смягчить речь и снова вдохнуть в Киеши немного сил.  
\- Давай хотя бы поужинаем, - вместо очевидного ответа предложил он. – Пусть не сегодня, не завтра, сама назови день.  
Мия вздохнула.  
\- Ладно, я напишу, когда выберу место и время, но это точно не завтра и, возможно, не послезавтра, - предупредила она перед тем, как отключиться. Наверняка сейчас лифт возносит ее на обедневший людьми этаж, где по скверной привычке она проведет весь вечер, а может, и начало ночи захватит.  
\- Все твое невыносимое упрямство, - глядя на темный экран, пробормотал Киеши, - никому не позволяешь иметь и капли слабости, а себе - в первую очередь.  
Он подошел к подземке. Длинная серая линия домов срезала последние живые лучи солнца, и свет медленно пополз вверх по коробкам зданий, превращая оконные стекла во множество палевых зеркал. Толпа всасывалась в неприметное жерло станции, несколько секунд и Киеши окажется там же. Поток спешил и заражал этой спешкой, люди с белой кожей и механическими глазами обтекали остановившеюся фигуру, многие продолжали работать на бегу, а ведь это маленькая часть, сколько еще заперто в холодных крепостях офисов. Работа все чаще отнимала Мию, впрочем, сегодня Киеши был даже благодарен. На сердце вновь черной тушью тревоги выписалось имя, и хотя никакой вины на Киеши не было и быть не могло, стыд за сегодняшнюю встречу тихонько начинал грызть изнутри – слишком устойчивой оказалась связь, настолько, что даже восьми лет стало недостаточно, чтобы разрушить ее до конца и выдавить из себя все эмоции. Призрак обрел плоть и теперь существовал в опасной для жизни Киеши близости. Отрицать это было бессмысленно.


	2. Догма

Доктор Исихара позвонил через шесть дней.  
Киеши, не узнав номер, не было нужды записывать, ответил и от знакомого голоса неловко выронил ручку, протянутую ему секретарем.  
\- Что-то еще случилось? - спросил он, пока секретарь быстрым цепким хватом жемчужно-розовых ногтей подхватывала глянцевый кончик, нырнувший в расселину между бумагами, чтобы тут же с напускным серьезным видом протянуть обратно, одновременно выстукивая, где надо подписать.  
\- Кое-что, поэтому и звоню.  
Киеши на миг замер над половинчатой подписью, кривовато завершил ее.  
\- По адресу, который вы дали, - продолжал Исихара-сенсей, – семья Ханамия давно не проживает. Может, знаете других каких-то родственников?  
\- Нет, не знаю.  
\- И печать, - зашептала секретарь над ухом, шлепая кулаком воздух, - печать поставьте, Киеши-сан. Иначе отдел планирования не примет.  
Киеши, зажав плечом телефон, принялся шарить по столу в поисках печати. В трубке говорил доктор Исихара:  
\- Но есть и хорошие новости - записи дали первые результаты, Ханамия начал вспоминать. Я бы хотел это с вами обсудить, ведь вспоминаемое не всегда истинно, зачастую разум воссоздает подложную память, особенно в случае, когда пациент получает много чистой информации извне, в отношении Ханамии – могло сказаться прослушивание диалогов…  
Киеши, слушая вполуха, нащупал печать за стопкой ежедневников, от души шлепнул ею, раз, другой, красным ажуром измазывая листы, а потом и пальцы.  
Секретарь подхватила листы, показала, что все в порядке, и скрылась за стеклянной дверью, ее спина прокочевала к собственному столу, задержалась на секунды над ним, потом секретарь, махнув точеным профилем, отправилась налево, во владения отдела планирования.  
Киеши протер пальцы салфеткой, скатал ее в шарик и метко отправил в стоящую поодаль урну. Важно было не просто попасть в нее, попадал-то он всегда, а добиться идеального падения – так, чтобы любая отправленная вещь попала в центр дна, не коснувшись стенок. Обычно так и выходило, натренировался за годы, но не сегодня. От слов доктора Киеши поперхнулся, салфетка пролетела, чудом угодив внутрь почти у самого края.  
\- Что, простите? – переспросил Киеши.  
\- Я говорю, что для лучшей терапии вы могли бы приютить Ханамию у себя. Знаю, вы в прошлую встречу были весьма категоричны, но ситуация поменялась.  
\- Знаете, но все равно говорите об этом, - упрекнул Киеши. – Разве мы с вами не пришли к согласию?  
\- Ситуация поменялась, - терпеливо повторил доктор Исихара. – Во-первых, Ханамия начал вспоминать, а во-вторых, исчезла единственная нить, связывающая его с возможностью отыскать родственников.  
\- Ерунда, - отбрил Киеши. – У вас остается Кирисаки, к тому же можете дать объявление в новостях. У Ханамии есть друзья, вряд ли он вел жизнь затворника, не замыкайтесь только на мне.  
\- Киеши-сан, школа, новости – это, конечно, правильно, мы занимаемся поиском, но сами знаете, для всего этого требуется время, физически Ханамия почти здоров, я не могу держать его в больнице вечно.  
\- Хотите сбросить его на меня? – хмыкнул Киеши. В трубке молчали. – Простите, Исихара-сенсей, - со вздохом покаялся Киеши, - я понимаю ваши мотивы, как врач вы ищите наилучший путь для пациента, но я, к сожалению, в этом вам не помощник.  
\- Вы уверены, Киеши-сан?  
\- Абсолютно уверен, - решительно закончил тот разговор.  
После звонка Киеши вновь принялся за работу, но все запланированное на сегодня выпадало из головы. В последнем вопросе доктора Исихары, полном смирения и разочарованности, он все же расслышал легчайшую поступь надежды; но там, в больнице, Киеши и так подошел к самому возможному для себя пределу, невозможно было это объяснить, иначе пришлось бы выложить все, но и тогда Исихара-сан, возможно, не откажется от своей идеи. Хороший врач, он действительно искал наилучший путь, понимая это, Киеши было еще тяжелее душить его ожидания, но по-другому нельзя. Приютить Ханамию – от этой мысли темнело внутри, его появление - вдох прошлого, которому нет места в настоящем. Конечно, вполне естественно, что Ханамия существует, объяснимо даже, что они делят один город, но не рядом, не вместе. Пусть для Ханамии он сейчас никто, объявленный знакомец, пусть его рассказы – ничто – чужие воспоминания с придуманными образами, но сам-то Киеши видит перед глазами все, что когда-то составляло его жизнь, и кем был Ханамия, и кем был он сам.  
Киеши спохватился, когда секретарь, вежливо постучав, объявила, что отлучится на обед. Киеши разрешил, сам он голода не чувствовал. Мягко ходили вокруг мысли, крутились вокруг недавно увиденного и давно случившегося, пока горло не схватило тошнотой.  
Киеши схватил стакан, залпом выпил ледяную воду. Тошнота отступила, и позвонила Мия. 

За простой дверью в широком зале с темными пятнами столов сновали одинаковые официанты. Под аккомпанемент фарфоровых распевов и бормотания посетителей его провели к столику и незаметно убрали лишние приборы. Мия выбрала ресторан западной кухни, так и не полюбившейся Киеши за время его заокеанской жизни.  
Официантка - большеглазая и короткостриженая - подала меню и переступала рядом, пока Киеши изучал карту вин. Он быстро выбрал наугад что-то обычно французское и обычно стоимостью не менее шести тысяч йен и поймал одобрительный кивок. Столь же кратко он расправился с основным заказом, попросив с ним повременить. Девушка, подняла глаза от блокнота и улыбнулась.  
\- Две порции филе миньон с артишоками, принести позже, - повторила она, так непривычно произнося "две", что Киеши вдруг заинтересовался. Открыто рассматривая ее совершенно юное лицо, тронутое почти стертой печатью загара, он со всей очевидностью заключил, что еще вчера она носила школьную форму где-то далеко отсюда, и даже не помышляла пока избавляться от своего чудаковатого акцента.  
\- Окинава, - ответила она, улыбаясь в его любопытное лицо, и пояснила: - Многие спрашивают, вы, северяне, непривычны к нашему акценту.  
Киеши кивнул, то ли подтверждая странность акцента, то ли невольно признавая себя северянином.  
\- Я принесу вино.  
Девушка деловито щелкнула ручкой и, беспорядочно сунув блокнот в карман коричневого передника, с невесомым поклоном исчезла. Долго ждать не пришлось – едва Киеши успел вынуть телефон и оглядеть свое ломаное, словно недописанное, отражение в стекле между одетым в костюм-тройку офисным господином, тонувшем в планшете, и крошечной старушкой, совавшей деликатесы в тарелку угрюмого подростка в гокуране - как снова пахнуло солнцем и раскаленными берегами. Его официантка вернулась и пока вынимала пробку, Киеши покосился на ее грудь. Ее звали Наоко, и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что за время пребывания в Токио она научилась прекрасно справляться с французскими винными бутылками.  
Киеши быстро набросал сообщение, и дальше вынужденно скрашивал ожидание вином. Мия опаздывала и не отвечала. Уровень вина медленно опускался, и когда Мия, наконец, появилась, его оставалось меньше половины.  
Она вошла, как всегда порывистая и резкая, в темно-синем офисном платье и с неизменным лэптопом в сумке под мышкой. Быстро пересекла зал, не дожидаясь провожатых, и, приветственно улыбнувшись, заняла кресло напротив.  
\- Заждался, да? - иронично спросила она, кивая на початую бутылку, и освобождаясь от сумки.  
\- Немного, - признал Киеши, наполняя бокалы, - сегодня твое расписание дало сбой?  
Мия покачала головой и выпростала из рук Киеши бутылку. Надпись на этикетке заставила уважительно цокнуть языком.  
\- Как тебе это удается? - привычно удивилась она, отставляя бутылку.  
\- Ты ведь еще не попробовала, - укоризненно заметил Киеши.  
Но Киеши умел выбирать. Мия сделала глоток и кивнула «то, что надо».  
\- Наоко-чан тоже его одобрила, - заметил Киеши.  
Мия вскинула брови.  
\- Официантка из Окинавы - Наоко-чан, которая дивно произносит слова, - пояснил Киеши, болтая стаканом и глядя исподлобья.  
\- Ну-ну, не так уж сильно я опоздала, - протянула Мия, с кажущейся расслабленностью откидываясь на спинку кресла и поводя глазами по залу. - Окинава, да? Ягненок переселился в волчье логово?  
\- Нынешние ягнята зубастые.  
Киеши повторил ее движение и кивнул куда-то за спину Мии. Принесли ужин, и пока выгружались с подноса огромные тарелки, Мия скользнула глазами по форме той самой окинавской Наоко, пленившей Киеши своим говором.  
\- Приятного аппетита.  
\- Именно этот ягненок беззубый, - убежденно заявила Мия, принимаясь за еду. - И не смотри на меня таким всезнающим взглядом - я вовсе не была на нее похожа.  
\- Ты тоже говорила с говорком, - не уступил Киеши, снова разливая вино.  
\- Мы рады вас приветствовать в Аомори, крае яблок, - словно на другом языке произнесла Мия.  
Киеши рассмеялся.  
\- Не смейся, - хмуро сказала Мия, - я этим не горжусь.  
\- И напрасно, - мягко возразил Киеши. - Мне нравилось, как ты говорила.  
Мия фыркнула.  
\- И твои длинные волосы тоже нравились, - продолжал Киеши, подаваясь вперед, чтобы коснуться ее руки.  
Мия тут же ее отдернула и провела по голове, прищепнув кончики укороченных до шеи волос. Она сменила прическу на следующий день после карьерного рывка - теперь выглядела в меру зрелой, чтобы не теряться на собраниях.  
\- Поднимусь выше - подстригусь совсем коротко, - заявила она и на улыбку Киеши добавила: - Не шучу.  
\- Буду надеяться - это случится нескоро.  
\- Не надейся, через три недели закончу проект, и когда его примут – должность будет моей.  
\- Сдаешь проект через три недели? – удивился Киеши. - Даже оставшись одна?  
\- Моритомо-сан тоже удивился, - с известным только ей удовольствием произнесла Мия, - но я больше помощников не возьму. Закончу сама, даже если все это время спать не буду. Это станет лучшим доказательством моего потенциала.  
Киеши укоризненно покачал головой:  
\- Мия, ассистент вовсе не мешал тебе, и ошибка не была такой уж фатальной. Как руководитель ты могла ограничиться выговором, но не увольнять человека. Все же он был довольно толковым.  
\- Говоришь, будто все знаешь, - усмехнулась Мия. – Но это не так. Поэтому не давай мне таких советов. Я не могу завоевывать уважение твоими способами, где ты работаешь двенадцать часов, я работаю двадцать. Где ты будешь жестким, я - безжалостной. Мы начинали вместе - и посмотри, ты возглавляешь отдел, я когтями выцарапываю это место.  
Мия осушила бокал, сразу отодвинув его подальше. Киеши было потянулся к бутылке, но она жестом остановила его:  
\- Мне еще сегодня работать.  
\- Я думал, поедем ко мне.  
\- Сегодня не поедем.  
Киеши положил вилку и откинулся, из-под полуприкрытых ресниц глядя, как Мия вскидывает руку, чтобы проверить время на часах.  
\- Сколько еще ты будешь думать над ответом? - прямо спросил он.  
Она не ответила сразу, сощурила глаза, а потом сдержанно сказала:  
\- Ты же согласился дать мне время.  
\- Сколько?  
Зал продолжал перезванивать фарфором, а вечерний закат тянуть через столы темно-желтую ломаную линию, повторяющую навершения домов напротив; свет мешался с кондиционированным воздухом, гоняющим меж склоненных голов холодные волны и невесомые ароматы подносимых блюд.  
Семнадцатый стол проваливался в уродливую пасть размолвки.  
Их тишина разбилась, когда вновь подошла официантка, теперь с десертными картами. Она предложила выбрать сладкое и начала было перечислять самое, на ее взгляд, достойное, как Мия взмахнула рукой, прерывая, и вместо десерта попросила счет.  
\- Сначала я закончу проект, - сказала Мия, блеснув черными, словно мокрая вулканическая галька, глазами.  
\- Через три недели ты его закончишь.  
\- Когда закончу и получу должность, тогда и отвечу, - с нажимом повторила Мия.  
\- Мия, - в который раз начал Киеши, - всего год, как ты стала замом, проект, даже успешный, не повод давать повышение так скоро...  
\- Я говорила с Моритомо-саном, - прервала его Мия. - Он хочет перевестись в Ибараки. Через два года ему на пенсию, пора устраивать гнездышко для спокойной старости, - Мия в упор посмотрела на Киеши. - Не считай меня глупой мечтательницей, если я в чем-то не уверена, то молчу.  
\- Он обещал тебе должность? - устало спросил Киеши.  
\- Не напрямую, - признала Мия, - сейчас меня проверяет. Если справлюсь, и он это оценит, то легче согласится на замену.  
Киеши удрученно посмотрел на нее, но комментировать не стал. Мия тоже умолкла: Киеши готовил бунт, но ему как всегда не хватило дерзости, даже выпитое вино не сломило заслон его природной покладистости. Мия вдохнула привычный запах победы и, снова откинувшись на спинку кресла, задумчиво-рассеянным взглядом обвела зал.  
Несколько лет назад было и помыслить нельзя об ужинах в таких местах. Сколько бессонных ночей они провели в университетских, а потом офисных застенках, в скольких близлежащих к офисам отелях переночевали, чтобы могли так запросто ужинать в таких ресторанах. Сейчас Киеши расслабился, на своей спокойной работе, на своей теплой должности, в своей дорогой квартире. Его захватило плавное течение, в которое он пытается втянуть ее, Мию. Но поддаться этому невозможно, такие течения не для нее. Отступиться от своих целей и решений в угоду чьим-то интересам – никогда. Почему все считают, что она и так прыгнула выше головы, уехав из Аомори и, будучи выходцем из обычной семьи, сразу поступив в Тодай, а потом получив работу в Мизухо. С кем ее сравнивают? С ее отцом, с матерью? С одноклассниками, так и не преодолевшими границу посредственных служащих в местных фирмочках? Конечно, она ступила гораздо дальше них, но когда во время последнего визита в семью, ей смотрели в глаза и с бывалым видом говорили, что она достигла предела и пора бы успокоиться и подумать о семье, она едва не крикнула им всем в лицо, что кто они, чтобы судить о ее пределах? Ни семья матери, когда-то не пустившая отца в Токио, хотя письмо о поступлении в Тодай на математический факультет уже лежало на столе, ни он сам, прогнувшийся под невесту и теперь влачивший безотрадное существование учителя математики в местной школе, ни мать, живущая в положении обездоленной богини, и считающая, что ее дочь помешана на деньгах, не имели права выбирать за нее.  
Когда-то она лелеяла отцовскую мечту, и, казалось, что это и есть тот конец, способный сделать ее счастливой, но очень скоро Мия избавилась от этой наивности, а конец чужой мечты стал началом совершенно вымеренных целей, которые она ставила перед собой и, несомненно, достигала. Ее мало интересовали деньги, они, скорее, были приятным дополнением к тому, что Мия по-настоящему ценила, – свободе, которую давало высокое положение, и ауре, окружающей подлинно сильных и влиятельных людей.  
Киеши, сидящий напротив, в чьих глазах она постоянно наблюдала картины их взаимного окольцовывания, был слишком далек от этого. Он не умел быть один, и его слишком очевидное желание устроить свою жизнь как можно скорее и, хуже всего, при помощи Мии, вызывало в ней глубокое раздражение. Несомненно, Киеши станет хорошим мужем и отцом, но не сейчас - не сейчас; слишком рано.  
Семья маячила и среди ее планов, однако совершенно не такая, о какой мечтал Киеши, насмотревшись на идиллическую картину жизни бабушки и дедушки, и уж точно не по образу той, в какую ее приписали жить с рождения.  
Сбоку возникло движение: официантка пристраивала на краешек стола маленькую кожаную папку и косилась на Киеши оленьими глазами.  
\- Спасибо, - приветливо сказал Киеши и потянулся за чеком.  
Та кивнула и дернулась, отчего пальцы Киеши ткнулись и проехались по тыльной стороне маленькой кисти.  
Теперь оба закивали, забормотали извинения: галантный Киеши и до красна смущенная окинавка. Мия достала из сумки бумажник и небрежно сунула кредитку.  
\- Прибавьте к счету пять процентов за его неуклюжесть.  
Киеши тут же перестал каяться и повернул голову к Мии. Та проигнорировала взгляд.  
\- Нет-нет, это я неловкая, - посыпались оправдания. – Так неудобно…  
\- Не берите в голову, - растянула губы в улыбке Мия. – Вы ему понравились, поэтому и речи нет о неудобстве. Будем считать это маленьким прикосновением к Окинаве.  
\- Мия, - предупреждающе одернул ее Киеши и снова был проигнорирован.  
На Мию смотрели две пары глаз, возмущенных и удивленно-робких, но сама она видела только те, в которых отражалась она сама семилетней давности, с головой, наполненной шелковыми мыслями, и мягкой облачной периной в рюкзаке; столь же неземная и кроткая, сколь и ненавистная.  
\- Вы…, - разомкнула губы Наоко.  
\- Вовсе нет, - перебила ее Мия, - я не шучу. Вы, и правда, интересуете Киеши. Однако, - Мия выдержала короткую паузу и, поймав внимательный взгляд, закончила, - не переживайте, дело не в вас, в общем-то. Просто его цепляет простачковый говор. А еще у него слишком сильно воспитано чувство заботы над всяческими бедолагами. Вы не пер…  
\- Мия!  
\- …вая, и, думаю, не последняя. Понимаете меня?  
Наоко кивнула. Пряча глаза, дрожащими руками она сдернула папку и, отвернувшись, быстро отшла.  
\- Зачем? Разве я дал настоящий повод для ревности?  
\- Ревности? – Мия ухмыльнулась. – Я просто указала на твою ошибку.  
Киеши смотрел непонимающе. Мия воздохнула и пояснила:  
\- Ты утверждал, что она зубастый ягненок, я доказала, что это не так.  
Лицо Киеши окаменело.  
\- Ты в своем уме? – приглушенно спросил он. – Оскорбила ее, чтобы предъявить вот это бесполезное доказательство? Что у тебя вместо сердца?  
Киеши порывисто встал и шагнул из-за стола. Салфетка бежевой кляксой скользнула с его брюк на пол, Мия проследила за ней взглядом. Когда она подняла глаза, Киеши уже удалялся.  
\- Даже без прощания? - равнодушно протянула Мия и снова проверила время: шел девятый час, и до дома раньше начала десятого ей не добраться. Она потянулась за сумкой.  
\- Ваша карточка, - сказали сверху. – С вашего позволения, я не стала прибавлять пятипроцентные чаевые. Будем считать это моим первым прикосновением к Токио.  
Мия глянула вверх и осталась заинтригованной: глаза Наоко были сухими и вовсе не красными; взирали нерадостно, однако без таимой истеричной обиды.  
Мия взяла карточку и, склонив голову, неожиданно для себя спросила:  
\- Когда вы заканчиваете, Наоко-сан? Не желаете брать деньги, могу загладить вину бокалом вина в каком-нибудь баре поблизости.

В Иидабаши дождь вовсе не шел, как уверяли по радио с самого утра. Самый обычный и частый в это время года, отчего-то он стал главной обсуждаемой сегодня темой, наряду со сдачей главного проекта последних пяти лет - Сеульского Ён-Дон Девелопмент. «Идет?» - интересовались одни, отрывая ослепшие глаза от мониторов. «Ага, - слышались ответы. – Прямо потоп». На это вздыхали и начинали обсуждать, стоит ли идти сегодня за кацудоном в кафе, спрятанном на одной из ближайших улочек, - ведь акция дня, или местного кафетерия на цокольном этаже будет достаточно. В обсуждение вклинивался шепот взаимных поздравлений и тут же пропитанное надеждой шиканье, что пока рано и надо ждать официального объявления.  
Киеши работал в кабинете, спиной к огромному кромешно-серому столпу, впервые за долгое время занавесившем его окно от черно-белой мозаики лиц напротив. Дождь, каким бы беспощадным ни был, наполнял воздух сонным покоем и серой темнотой, разбивался дробным перестуком по бумагам и тускло подсвеченному планшету. Доносилось эхо переполоха, но и оно оставалось далеким, словно со стороны двери его тоже залепила плотная мокрая пелена. Когда по уходу секретарь добавила к каждовечернему «спасибо за ваш труд» чересчур счастливый блеск глаз и протянула фирменный зонт, Киеши только покачал головой и, скопировав короткую ответную благодарность, направился к лифтам.  
Теплая сырость в бездне фонарей и смурая ночь встретили его, стоило покинуть стеклянный плен дверей. На легкую ткань рубашки тут же осела водная пыль; она же забралась в волосы, отяжелила их, пригладила к голове. Следами дождя забило легкие, а на носу собрались крошечные, щекочущие капли, и бесполезно было их смахивать. Киеши проследил свой будущий путь сквозь линию деревьев с полными водой кронами до кромки тротуара, где обычно ловил такси, мысленно провел кривую, обтекающую ртутные зеркала луж, как из-за плеча окликнул знакомый голос. Киеши повернулся.  
Хьюга, близоруко щурясь, не очень уверенно махнул рукой и осторожно ткнулся вперед. Киеши ответно поднял руку и невольно отметил, что Хьюге очень шли и костюм с тонкой змейкой галстука, и уставшее, немного расплывчатое в мокрых сумерках лицо без очков, и остриженные до предела волосы.  
\- Тебя трудно узнать, - заметил Киеши, пожимая протянутую руку.  
\- Из-за стрижки?  
\- И очков.  
\- Пришлось их снять из-за дождя, - добродушно улыбаясь, сказал Хьюга. – Едва тебя не прозевал. Если бы не рост…, - он рассеянно улыбнулся и спросил: - У тебя ведь не было планов?  
\- Всегда ты все знаешь, - ответил Киеши. Появление Хьюги было ожидаемым – не раз и не два он вот так приходил и ждал, пока Киеши закончит работу. В последний год такие визиты случались чаще, и избежать их было невозможно. – Как обычно?  
Хьюга кивнул и первым отправился лавировать по улице, похожей на пятнистую мокрую ленту, до перекрестка, а потом к тому бару, где они обычно пили пиво, а Хьюга прекрасно исполнял роль примирителя в чужих размолвках.  
Перед ними поставили две кружки, и Киеши со вздохом огладил гладкий ледяной бок.  
\- Не хочешь?  
\- Не в этом дело. Сейчас мне бы сохранить свежую голову.  
\- От бокала пива ничего тебе не сделается.  
Киеши, сидящий напротив и прихлебывавший пиво, каждый раз облизывающий губу от пенной полосы и сонно разглядывающий публику вокруг, неповторимый в своей мягкости и выдержке, по-прежнему рождал в Хьюге чувства отеческо-покровительствующие. Года, должность, дорогие костюмы и шрамы от пережитых горестей на дне глаз - все это оставалось прозрачной оберткой, скрывающей Киеши настоящего, ранимого и беззащитного, требующего в нужное мгновение твердой руки и верного слова.  
Долгая, близкая дружба научила въедливого, проницательного Хьюгу различать эту истинность, и хотя пути разошлись, а встречи стали редки, умения этого он не растерял, поэтому самым очевидным образом определил, что Киеши был чем-то весьма и весьма озабочен.  
Хьюга мало-помалу отпивал пиво и колесил пытливым взглядом по видимости безмятежного лица напротив, перебирая, отчего Киеши надел эту маску.  
Это вовсе не была работа, нуждающаяся в его свежей голове, - Киеши не умел подводить и управлялся с задачами, в каком бы состоянии он ни был; и вроде бы ничего особенного в его жизни не происходило, кроме недавнего полусемейного разлада с Мией-чан, но это глупости - сегодня же найдется способ их примирить.  
Что-то иное покрыло его безмятежность невесомой тревожной пеленой, что-то выпадающее из обыденной жизни и оставшееся за краем зрения самого Хьюги.  
\- Ты, правда, оставил Мию в ресторане? - спросил Хьюга, отставляя бокал.  
Киеши кивнул, но не бросился оправдывать свое решение. И Хьюгу залихорадило.  
Мия не придала большого значения случившемуся, хотя поступок выбивался из привычного поведения. Правила отношений, установленные давным-давно, еще в начале, были нарушены странным ходом, и какие бы причины не будоражили их мир, его существованию они не должны были угрожать. Слишком хорошо Хьюга помнил, какие последствия могут быть, если вовремя не разглядеть предупреждающих знаков.  
Когда-то Хьюга отвлекся чувствами и подготовкой к соревнованиям, именно тогда случилось то, что до сих пор занозой кололо его честолюбие - Киеши заразился Ханамией.  
Намеки Хьюга заметил не сразу и после корил себя за эту рассеянность. Часто теперь мигающий телефон и чересчур благостно-довольное лицо Киеши; уходы сразу после тренировок и поволока на глазах - перемену отметила вся команда, и по насмешке судьбы Хьюга был последним, кто оставался в блаженном неведении.  
Он спросил прямо, и получил такой же откровенный ответ, ставший его маленьким душевным землетрясением.  
«Это не девушка, это Ханамия, - сказал тогда Киеши и уточнил, глядя в изумленные глаза: - Мы с ним видимся».  
Хьюга оторопел: слишком невозможными были любые отношения с Ханамией, кроме взаимной неприязни. Он вызывал желание вымыть глаза и уши, поэтому подоплеку того, как они «видятся», он сразу и не понял.  
«Ты с ним тренируешься, что ли? - недоуменно спросил он. - Для межшкольных?»  
«Я не играю с Ханамией в баскетбол», - ответил Киеши и отвел глаза. По щекам растеклись пятна румянца.  
Потом эти пятна несколько дней вспыхивали электрически яркими копиями на оборотных сторонах век каждый раз, когда Хьюга закрывал глаза. И каждый раз сам Хьюга вздрагивал, когда в голове звучало трогательно-честное «видимся», понимал, что за этим скрывается и запрещал воображению делать даже шаг в этом направлении.  
Это было неправильно, иррационально, бессмысленно. В ворохе мыслей был забыт ужин, а потом и сон. Тщательно выуживая из памяти события последних недель, он искал, где промахнулся, когда недоглядел. Сдавшись на предутренней финишной черте, раскаленный разум наконец получил короткую передышку и проснулся с уймой оборванных воспоминаний и нелепых мыслей.  
Так началась пытка Ханамией с прерывистыми бордовыми полукружиями на груди и предплечьях Киеши, заштрихованной короткими полосами спиной и нехваткой тех бессмысленных дружеских разговоров, которым он, Хьюга, когда-то с удовольствием предавался после тренировок.  
Киеши горел влюбленностью, Хьюга задыхался в ее чадящем выхлопе. Он жаждал, когда это роковое падение скажется на игре, и можно будет вразумить или хотя бы ослабить влияние Ханамии, но теперь Киеши играл в баскетбол с неким упоительным воодушевлением, летая по площадке, отдавая себя без остатка, и покидал раздевалку сразу после душа.  
Правды, никто, кроме Хьюги не знал, но его постоянно бомбардировали намеками поделиться подробностями. Хьюга отмалчивался, и это рождало невероятные догадки, все дальше уходящие от реальности, что, впрочем, было весьма хорошо. Киеши ничего не замечал. Его одержимость была безграничной и полной, и однажды так же без остатка она была сметена.  
Это было малодушно – так радоваться, вирус Ханамии окончательно уничтожил огромную часть жизни его ближайшего друга, отсек его от команды, но возвратил Хьюге. Киеши больше не присутствовал на тренировках и не видел, как они продули Йосену в полуфинале. Он закрылся ото всех, и Хьюга единственный, кто умел проникать в пределы его уязвимости. Разговоры изменились – появились запретные темы, но Хьюга не возражал, исцеление требовало свою плату, по его мнению, весьма разумную, тем более все и так уже ощущали закат своей школьной спортивной карьеры.  
Дружба продолжалась, хотя пути разошлись: Киеши направился в Тодай, Хьюга – в Кэйо. И потом, они переступали через годы, неся трепетные друг к другу чувства, и Хьюга с умиротворением смотрел, как Киеши наконец обернули пеленой благоразумных, выверенных объятий, и с облегчением уступил право назидателя той, в чьих глазах Хьюга усмотрел отражение себя. Сам же он взял себе роль наблюдателя и миротворца и все последние годы упоенно следил, чтобы сохранялось равновесие в жизнях двух близких ему людей и не случалось прорех на вытканном полотне их отношений.  
Сердце Хьюги накапливалось тревогой. Киеши цедил пиво и рассматривал прозрачные темно-желтые бокальные внутренности, странно молчал, казался рассеянным. Неужели это все из-за отказа Мии? Хьюга спросил, и Киеши повел головой:  
\- Она изменилась, - со вздохом сказал он, - все чаще ее когти царапают меня. Я думал, что обрел иммунитет, но у Мии получается уязвлять меня. Как будто я стал идти обратно, сминаться под ее силой.  
Хьюга обмяк – если дело только в этом…  
\- Мия – камень, - ответил он. - Ты видишь его поверхность, ощущаешь его тяжесть, но чтобы заглянуть внутрь, тебе нужно его разбить. Однако тогда останется лишь его выбросить. Поэтому, Киеши, ты можешь полагаться лишь на свои глаза, видящие какой он, пальцы, нащупывающие шероховатости и впадины, и знания, дающие понимание, что скрыто в его недрах, - Киеши поднял на Хьюгу взгляд. – Ты не можешь ничего в нем изменить, но ты можешь направить его в нужную сторону.  
\- Как раз это у меня не выходит, - раздраженно парировал Киеши.  
\- Потому что ты смотришь на нее через свои желания. Ты стал видеть в ней семью, но не человека. Отдели ее от себя, загляни внутрь. Пытаешься ее загнать в себя, поэтому она сопротивляется. Чтобы раствориться в другом человеке, нужно этого желать. Ты можешь, она - нет, и никогда не возжелает. Это то, что тебе стоит понять.  
Хьюга перевел дыхание. Киеши молчал, возя большим пальцем по границе оставшегося пива.  
\- Иногда, - наконец произнес он, - мне кажется, я младенец, безуспешно пытающийся вырасти. Каким бы ни было мое взросление, есть те, кто всегда старше и мудрее, чьи слова объяснят мои мысли и поступки, подхватят и не дадут упасть или сами ткнут в ошибки, чтобы я понял, где просчитался и больше на них не спотыкался.  
\- Что это? – недоуменно спросил Хьюга. – Что ты пытаешься сказать? Что мы не даем тебе свободы?  
\- Нет. У тебя и Мии все слаженно, все объяснено, кажется, еще до того, как случилось. Мои же действия верны, только когда совпадают с вашими. Я твой друг, Хьюга, так почему ты всегда выбираешь другую сторону?  
Хьюга оторопел. Киеши смотрел на него печально и благодушно. В этом взгляде Хьюга увидел сокрытое обвинение, и сразу накатила злость.  
\- Потому что, - тяжело сказал он, - в тот единственный раз, когда ты поступил, как угодно было тебе самому, - ты потерял почти все, что у тебя было.  
Киеши вздрогнул. Бокал стукнул боком о столешницу, шипя потекло пиво. Хьюга чертыхнулся, вскочил и механически бросил стопку салфеток на край стола. Киеши не двинулся с места, не поднял стакан, не убрал колено, на которое полилась тонкая бесцветная струйка. Хьюга чертыхнулся во второй раз и замахал официантке. Не стоило поднимать эту тему, но прошло столько лет, Киеши давно очистился от скверны Макото Ханамии. Отчего же он сидит истуканом, отчего морщится, как от боли.  
\- Эй, вытри брюки, - сказал Хьюга, протягивая поданные ему салфетки. Девушка рядом быстро собирала лужу белым полотенцем. Киеши отмахнулся и поднялся, вызывая у нее невольный выдох.  
\- Я в уборную.  
Хьюга проводил его долгим взглядом и, поблагодарив официантку быстрым кивком, отказался от второго бокала и попросил счет. Он заплатил за обоих и вышел наружу. Киеши долго не было, а когда вышел, плечом к плечу в молчании пошли по улице, пока не достигли парка Китаномару.  
Парк плавал в дождливом трауре, и угрюмые шапки листвы казались раздобревшими от наполняющей их сырости, в ноздри затекал густой аромат травы. По сверкающим в свете фонарей дорожкам скользили два немых двойника, скрадывали и снова обнажали мертвую воду луж. И лишь шелестящее эхо шагов и тихое дыхание в унисон нарушали покой спеленатой влагой природы. Мысли, тоже вялые, тяжело думающиеся, будто распухшие, сочились подзабытыми образами, перемежали прошлое с настоящим, строились уместными сейчас фразами и тут же рассыпались, так и не получив звукового рождения.  
\- Я не стану извиняться за свои слова, - откашлявшись, заговорил первым Хьюга. – Слишком много я видел тогда. Вытянув человека из агонии, трудно оставаться лишь другом. Можешь злиться, но я как будто теперь ответственен за тебя, Киеши, и за твою спокойную жизнь.  
\- Теперь твоя забота нужна не только мне. Ты не можешь всегда смотреть на меня через эту призму, - откликнулся Киеши. – Да и отвечать за мои ошибки ты тоже не должен.  
\- Может и не должен. Но я до сих пор корю себя. Надо было надавить сильнее, разорвать ваши отношения прежде, чем он сломал тебя.  
\- Невозможно, - Киеши остановился, смотрел в сторону - как всегда, когда начинал говорить о Ханамии. – Мы бы никого не пустили. Я же сам отсек тебя. Каким бы хорошим другом ты ни был, тогда я выбрал его. Влечение поставил выше дружбы.  
Хьюга заскрежетал зубами:  
\- Влечение? Он впустил в тебя свой яд и отравил им рассудок, это не влечение было, а болезнь, - он повысил голос. - Невозможно быть рядом с такими, как Ханамия, он усеян червоточинами, меня тошнит только от мысли, что он прикасался к тебе, Киеши. Сколько лет прошло, а я до сих пор вздрагиваю, стоит его вспомнить.  
Киеши ощутимо тряхнуло. Хьюга перевел дыхание и, поправив очки, поинтересовался, не холодно ли ему. Киеши покачал головой.  
\- Странно, - с расстановкой проговорил он,- кажется, ты ненавидишь Ханамию даже больше, чем я.  
\- Потому что я один его ненавижу, - хмыкнул Хьюга и на удивленный взгляд Киеши пояснил: - Боль, злость, отчаяние – я наблюдал все эти чувства у тебя, но по-настоящему возненавидеть ты так и не смог. Не думаю, что дело в Ханамии, скорее ты просто не умеешь этого делать, всегда пытаешься искать хорошее, оправдываешь, придумываешь причины. Ты привлек этим Ханамию, из-за этого он не смог удержаться, чтобы не осквернить тебя. И поэтому, Киеши, я его ненавижу - за себя и за тебя.  
Он двинулся вперед, и Киеши, скованный его словами, ступал следом. Их обогнал поздний бегун, отмеченный печатью весьма почтенных лет, сухонький и приземистый; с выдубленной солнцем кожей; в майке, шортах и ярко-оранжевых наушниках. Когда невесомый стук кроссовок исчез впереди, Хьюга продолжил:  
\- Не ты один пострадал. Команда снова лишилась сильного игрока. И другом ты был не только мне. Может, тогда ты этого не замечал, но потеряли все. Баскетбол перестал быть веселым, но не из-за того, что ты не мог больше играть. Ты сдался. Впервые за все время. Это слишком сильно ударило по команде. Знаешь, после мы почти перестали выигрывать.  
Киеши скрипнул зубами, заговорил так, словно в горле застряло лезвие.  
\- Знаю. Я подвел всех вас …  
\- Они так не думали, - нетерпеливо отрезал Хьюга, умолчав, что для этого сам сделал все возможное. – Все жалели тебя, настоящей причины депрессии никто не знал. Баскетбол и мы были частью твоей жизни, просто Ханамия стал значить еще больше.  
Сейчас было легко об этом говорить, вулкан, в жерле которого когда-то он плавился, давно потух. Хьюга немного проиграл – время и сущность Ханамии все расставили, как и должно быть. Потом жизнь подарила его другу хорошего человека, с нужной расчетливостью и холодным рассудком, и за правильное существование Киеши можно было теперь не волноваться.  
\- Тогда я нормально думать не мог. Ты же видел меня, даже твое каждодневное бешенство не помогало. Хьюга, - Киеши сглотнул, - может и поздно, но за то, что упрямо не бросал меня, - спасибо.  
\- Ты уже благодарил, - хмыкнул тот, - и не раз.  
\- Верно. И этот не последний.  
Хьюга незлобно ругнулся. Они шли все дальше вглубь парка без оглядки на повороты и завихрения тропинок. Жизнь осталась далеко позади, и всхлипывающая за желтыми пятнами фонарей темнота все чаще ложилась на отсыревшие плечи. За границей асфальта сегодня не пелись привычные для этого места колыбельные, под тяжелой взвесью тревожных снов парк терпеливо пережидал эту унылую ночь. Когда уперлись в черный тупичок с нагромождением разлапистых кустарников, кажущихся порождениями кошмаров, решили возвращаться. Обратно их сопровождало молчание. Над головами плыло облако с чередой давнишних событий и совершенно разных воспоминаний, объединенных невольно образом одного человека.  
Удержать голову свежей не удалось. Киеши, завладев диваном почти по всей длине, с небрежным жестяным хрустом вскрыл новую банку пива. С глотками все сильней разгонялась кровь и утекали силы, вскоре стало тяжело удерживать ломкий сверкающий бок. Киеши откинулся затылком на подлокотник, закатил глаза, отдаваясь покачиванию, словно в скользящей в штиль лодке. Его мысли перетекали от Мии к Хьюге, от него к Сейрин и бывшей команде. Хьюга избегал говорить о ней, хотя такая попытка защитить, быть другом, не спрашивать и не рассказывать – ему самому давалась непросто. Когда-то усеянный шипами он со временем растерял их все, и даже не заметил, что остались лишь пеньки. И все же в отличие от самого Киеши Хьюга, казалось, был закален с самого рождения. Сложный и прямолинейный, но честный и справедливый, он с достоинством выдержал удар, который Киеши поневоле нанес ему когда-то; не отвернулся и не надсмеялся. Вытянул из трясины жалости к себе, направил и шел все время рядом. Хьюга не признавал полумер и не искал в черном серые оттенки, как это делал сам Киеши. Возможно, поэтому ему всегда удавалось ступать твердо, - и тогда, будучи старшеклассником с бритвенным взглядом, и сейчас, вступив в пору взрослой молодости. Годами связь их оставалась незримой и прочной. Жизненные перекаты сгладились, смягчились, обрели спокойную обыкновенность, а нечастых разговоров хватало, чтобы ощущать поблизости взаимное движение, принимая дружбу как нечто естественное и бессрочное.  
Секретов они тоже не держали, и все же в этот раз Киеши промолчал об увиденном в больнице. Было ли это трусостью, желанием уберечь друга от лишних волнений или скромная надежда, что встреча больше не повториться, - но во время разговора не возникло и соблазна намекнуть. Воображение метнулось назад, сгустилось темнотой волос на пустых глазах, россыпью лиловых ссадин, сгорбленной позой в змеящихся вздутиях одеяла. Конечно, гротескный образ, нарисованный эмоциями, отличался от того, что в действительности наблюдал Киеши, - Ханамия был просто изможденным от пережитого человеком в совершенно обыденной больничной палате, и все же Киеши запомнил его совсем другим.  
Банка опустела, и Киеши присоединил ее к выстроенной на столике шеренге близнецов, сам же тяжело поднялся и нащупал телефон. Сутки он не разговаривал с Мией. Найдя ее имя, Киеши долго медлил, все не нажимая кнопку вызова. Хьюга просил его не быть ребенком и позвонить. «Ты обидел ее, бросив в ресторане», - заявил он при прощании у станции. Киеши воспротивился, но тот схватил его за рукав, прильнул ближе, твердо зашептал. «Разногласия решай словами, а не детскими выходками, - говорил он, - если ты хочешь быть с этой женщиной, не стоит с ней так глупо поступать. Подумай, с какими людьми она общается каждый день, и как по сравнению с ними выглядишь ты»… Он продолжал говорить, но Киеши перестал слушать. Мимо скользили люди, было шумно, и невдалеке голосила реклама. Уже было ясно, что он сделает шаг навстречу - Хьюга вытянул из него обещание, назначил срок, который вот-вот истечет.  
По ладоням вдруг пошла щекочущая волна, расцвел жизнью экран, Киеши уставился на имя. Мия звонила сама.  
\- Эй, - сказала она вместо приветствия, - ты весьма медленный парень. Неужели я тебя, правда, так запугала?  
\- Запугала? – откликнулся Киеши, разбавленные алкоголем мысли с трудом поддавались осмыслению, потом стиснул трубку. – Что он наговорил тебе?  
\- Ну, ну, - успокаивающе засмеялась Мия, - у Хьюги своя игра. Не бери в голову его слова, но и тянуть с выполнением обещания не стоит. Вчера ты поступил весьма опрометчиво, оставив меня одну.  
За пудрой благодушного тона явная обида, ведь раньше никогда подобного не происходило, - Киеши не позволял себе столь вызывающую небрежность по отношению к близким людям. Ханамия поселил в голове сумятицу или сама Мия, а, может, долгая усталость метнула его против течения, где теперь истирались перекатывающиеся мысли, расплывались в бессилии, теряли значение, и втягивали все глубже и глубже в спасительное забытье. Голос, ворвавшийся в ухо, грубо разбил это мление, повлек обратно; надменный образ, словно маяк, вспыхнул перед глазами, отрезвляя, и Киеши поневоле возвратился в свет квартиры.  
\- Киеши, эй, - верещала и грозилась Мия, - что молчишь? Ты ведь не уснул там, если уснул, прокляну тебя до седьмого колена. Эй?!  
\- Я не уснул, - ответил, промаргиваясь, Киеши. – Прости, что оставил тебя одну. Сейчас и тогда.  
Теперь Мия взяла паузу. Киеши слышал тихое сопение на фоне отдаленно играющей музыки – мелодия, привычная для спальни Мии. Значит она уже в кровати, пахнет цветочными кремами, волосы, наверняка, влажные, небрежно заткнуты за уши, в неярком свете лоснится шелк пижамы. Сердце Киеши сжалось от тоски. Сколько уже он не касался ее.  
\- Уже довольно поздно, - наконец откликнулась Мия, словно читая его мысли, - но если не собираешься спать, можешь приехать ко мне.  
Киеши тотчас сел. Стопа задела округлый жестяной бок, и банки одна за другой, свирепо вскрикнув, грянули об пол, в недовольстве бренча покатились. Киеши глазами быстро подсчитал их. Четыре. Не так уж много для него. Стало необыкновенно легко. Голова немного кружилась, но теперь не только от алкоголя, но и от предчувствия скорой встречи. Мия в своей далекой спальне молча ждала согласия, и Киеши наспех заверив, что уже выезжает, бросил телефон на стол. Потом – быстрый душ, нетерпеливое щелканье вешалок, перекрестные горькие волны туалетной воды, запоздало опустившиеся на поверхности в пустой гостиной, а чуть позднее, вне стен, – теплый воздух улицы и ледяной – такси, короткий пропускающий гудок домофона, ступени наверх и наконец сонная, нехотя открывающаяся дверь, а за ней – лицо, лишенное косметики и жесткости, улыбнувшееся с какой-то детской изящностью и зовущий лак черных глаз, привычно заместивших весь остальной мир.


	3. Иллюзия

Дверной звонок разразился трелью, едва Киеши вышел из душа. Удивленный – Мия всегда предупреждала о приходе – он цокнул защелкой, открыл и застыл в проеме, вцепившись в холодную сталь двери. За порогом Ханамия в темном свитере не по погоде и несоразмерных джинсах. Верхний коридорный свет больше скрывал, чем показывал: запавшие глаза в глубокой тени, рот плотно сжат, все еще отекшая синеватая переносица.   
\- Ханамия, - наконец опомнился Киеши, - как ты...  
\- Ушел из больницы. - Ханамия вскинул голову и посмотрел непроницаемым взглядом. - Впустишь?  
Киеши не сдвинулся, загораживая дверной проем. Открывшееся лицо выглядело гораздо лучше, чем в их первую встречу: почти все пластыри сняли - лишь тонкая полоса перечерчивала левую скулу и тянулась дальше, к уху; ссадины заживали, и Ханамия больше не выглядел опухшим, скорее серым и осунувшимся. Он больше не пугал, и все же ноги предательски ослабли: Киеши снова услышал этот глубокий мелодичный голос - голос, который не изменился за восемь лет и от которого, как и тогда, взмокли ладони.  
\- Ты... сбежал?  
Молчание.  
\- Я позвоню Исихаре-сенсею, - сказал Киеши, отрываясь от двери.   
Он быстро прошел вглубь гостиной, к брошенному на диване телефону, слыша, как позади, щелкнув замком, разувается Ханамия. Знакомый номер обнаружился почти сразу, и теперь Киеши стоял, отстукивая секунды на теплом пластике и слушая долгие унылые гудки. Спина горела под пристальным взглядом. Но вот в трубке раздался помятый голос. Выслушав Киеши, Исихара вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Пациент здоров. Он прошел все тесты, анализы в порядке, поэтому если желает покинуть больницу, я не вправе запретить.  
\- Но его память...  
\- Не вернулась, верно. Я вам говорил, что могут понадобиться месяцы, чтобы он вспомнил все, - доктор раздирающе зевнул и, извинившись, просительно добавил: - Дайте ему время, Киеши-сан, память восстановится.  
\- Исихара-сенсей, я говорю не о памяти, а о том, что он пришел ко мне. Вы все же решили поступить по-своему и дали ему мой адрес?  
\- Успокойтесь, я никому не давал ваш адрес, - раздраженно сказали в трубке. - Это нарушение правил.   
\- Тогда откуда он его знает? - устало спросил Киеши.  
\- Затрудняюсь сказать. В любом случае, вы можете спросить лично. Если вы так не рады его видеть, можете выставить за дверь.   
Киеши прикрыл глаза. Ухо слушало чужое сопящее дыхание.  
\- Простите, Киеши-сан, - смягчившись, сказал Исихара и снова вздохнул. - Попробуйте уговорить Ханамию вернуться в больницу. Я найду для него место в реабилитационном центре в Нагое. Бесплатно.  
Телефон смолк. Киеши уставился на липкий, в разводах, помертвевший экран. Затылок стенал болью.   
\- Я прочел твой регистрационный листок. Ты указал в нем адрес, - послышалось за спиной.  
\- Уходи.  
Киеши с тихим стуком опустил телефон на стол и, не глядя на Ханамию, пошел к книжному стеллажу.  
\- Я вызову тебе такси до больницы. Поедешь восстанавливаться в Нагою.  
\- Не поеду, - тихо сказал Ханамия.  
Киеши зашуршал рекламными листовками.  
\- Не езжай, - дернул плечом Киеши. – Тогда назовешь водителю любой другой адрес.  
\- Не спросишь, зачем я пришел? - усмехнулся Ханамия, опускаясь на диван и игнорируя последнее замечание.   
Киеши остановился, держа в руках листок с телефоном ближайшего таксомоторного пункта.  
С того момента, как он увидел Ханамию в больнице, было очевидно, что вторая встреча рано или поздно случится, и все же при виде него, сидящего на диване, забытое чувство отвращения снова напомнило о себе. Киеши покачал головой: время, когда ему были интересны ответы Ханамии, давно прошло  
Ханамия подался вперед, посмотрел внимательно.  
\- Тогда, Киеши-сан, - сказал он, – может, ответишь на мои вопросы?  
Киеши передернуло от обращения и от пытливого, ждущего взгляда.   
\- У Исихары-сенсея и так достаточно записей, - сухо ответил он, направляясь обратно к телефону. - Большего не жди. И если бы не твое состояние, я бы на порог тебя не пустил, Ханамия. Ханамия?..  
Ханамия не услышал: повернув голову, он неотрывно смотрел на стоящую на журнальном столике фотографию.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Сестра? Жена? Девушка?  
Ханамия оторвался от фото, пробежал глазами по комнате.   
\- Нет, не жена, - забормотал он, – и на сестру не похожа - лицо совсем другое. Может...  
\- У меня нет сестры. На фотографии невеста.  
Ханамия вернулся к фотографии, посмотрел другим взглядом.  
\- Она весьма... изысканна, - наконец сказал он.  
Киеши сжал зубы:  
\- Твой комплимент излишен.   
\- А я думаю, ей было бы приятно услышать, - усмехнулся Ханамия и обернулся на Киеши.  
Он рассматривал его открыто и бесстрастно: водил взглядом по телу, задерживаясь на руках, шее лице. Их глаза встретились.   
\- Тогда я не успел рассмотреть тебя - неблизкого знакомого, вернувшего мне человеческое лицо.   
Киеши напрягся: это были слова из записи.   
\- Исихара-сенсей сделал хорошее предложение, результат уже есть, будешь восстанавливаться и вспоминать. Гораздо лучше, чем сидеть здесь и пытать меня.  
Ханамия не ответил, замер, облокотившись на спинку дивана и подперев ладонью висок.   
\- Почему так упорствуешь в этом? – спросил Ханамия, едва Киеши застучал пальцем по экрану. – В том, что мы не были друзьями, - пояснил он на недоуменный взгляд исподлобья. – Я что-то сделал? Причинил тебе зло?   
Киеши хмыкнул. Поднес телефон к уху.   
\- Чем больше ты отталкиваешь меня, тем сильнее мое любопытство, - протянул Ханамия и поднялся, а в ухе Киеши отточенный женский голос пожелал доброго вечера. - Мне не нужно такси, сейчас я знаю только один адрес.   
Ханамия сунул руки в карманы брюк и склонил голову к плечу. Киеши содрогнулся - сколько прошлого, знакомого было в этом жесте. Пристальный, тяжелый взгляд сцеплял губы, под ним Киеши медлил, и вскорости динамик, воззвав очередной раз, замолчал. Ханамия одобрительно кивнул и направился к двери.   
\- Возвращайся, - проговорил Киеши, опуская руку. Ханамия остановился. – Раз так хочешь вернуть воспоминания, не прерывай реабилитацию.   
\- Судя по тому, что я вижу, - ответил Ханамия, смерив его глазами из-за плеча, - она нужна не только мне. Удивительно, как мы оба страдаем из-за памяти.   
Следующие минуты смыли его присутствие. Щелкнуло в коридоре, и сразу же стукнул о стол телефон, а Киеши подошел к окну. В холодном стекле проявились вялые глаза и надломленный рот. Досада наполняла голову, сдавливала горло; от нее чесались кончики пальцев и скребли по спине тревога и малодушие.   
В замершем взгляде вспыхивали отблески прошлого - мешались с дрожащим разноцветными пятнами ночным Токио. Киеши смотрел на молчаливо пылающий город, такой яркий, что его натиск поглотил ночь - и вдалеке Токийская башня триумфально изливала огонь. Чем сильнее Киеши внимал ему и глубже погружался в воспоминания, тем больше давила смиренная немота его квартиры.  
Он все делал правильно. Сейчас нельзя идти на поводу жалости, все нужное сказано, возможное - сделано, остальное дело времени и врачей. Интерес Ханамии объясним, но безнадежен, голый теперь рассудок желает знаний, очевидно, что даже многочасовых записей будет мало, чтобы утолить его голод, но эта нетерпеливость, этот необдуманный поступок, - раньше Ханамия таким не был. Киеши безмолвно застонал: почему даже в таком состоянии Ханамия увлекает за собой? После стольких лет снова начать думать о нем и за него, обнаруживать не стертые трагедией привычки - неужели все окажутся на месте – втягивать свою жизнь в сети, что когда-то оказались подобны смерти. Оступившегося раз всегда подозревают, не подсчитать, раз оступался Ханамия. Когда-то Киеши обвинил его в сделанном, а что сейчас? Сейчас вины на нем нет, подло клеймить за порывы, бросать на произвол из-за прошлого тоже подло. Киеши зажмурился, будто это могло помочь, нельзя было следовать за мыслью, еще сырой, но уже неотвратимой, даже обеденная неприязнью она опасна, дерет кожу, забирает решимость, стирает грань самосохранения, - терпеть невозможно, изгнать невозможно. Киеши открыл глаза, посмотрел в них - застывших в черной прозрачности стекла. Коротко дыхнул сквозняк, качнув портьеры, окна продолжали ловить далекие огни, по-прежнему сонно молчали стены и мебель, Киеши здесь уже не было.   
Он выскочил из холла наружу и торопливо пошел вперед, по гладкой желтой в свете фонарей дорожке. Вокруг было пусто и приглушенно шумно. Повернула машина, на секунду обдав холодным, высокомерным светом дорогих фар, и плавно затекла в тускло светящуюся глотку подземной парковки. Киеши вышел на узкий тротуар.   
Улица сразу втянула его в себя, облила запахами, светом и звуками, сделав частью этого клокочущего жизнью, утопающего в бездне электричества вечернего мира. Витрины сменяли одна другую - за стеклами ели, покупали, стриглись, читали рядом с круглыми иллюминаторами стиральных машин. Лица шли на него, смеющиеся, чадящие сигаретами, синевато подсвеченные экранами телефонов и поглощенные в свои одинаковые, немудреные диалоги. Киеши высматривал знакомый силуэт, но напрасно: людское течение было чужим. Надо было возвращаться – но Киеши шел вперед, продолжая украдкой оглядывать прохожих и вдыхая тягучий пар уличных лапшичных. Наконец остановился, и тут же поток разделился надвое, не меняя скорости огибая его возвышающуюся фигуру.   
Неудача. Киеши недолго поковырял взглядом вокруг и все же повернул назад. Мимо тихим басом пророкотал автобус, завернутый в яркую рекламную одежду, и, затормозив, выпустил пассажиров – они омыли Киеши стремительной темной волной и оставили рядом с голой, запыленной остановкой   
Он сел на скамью и откинулся назад, вытянув ноги.  
\- Уехал, - сказали слева над головой, - и Киеши посмотрел вверх, на Ханамию с бумажным пакетом в руках.  
\- Скоро будет следующий, - машинально сказал он.  
Ханамия кивнул - словно это его устраивало - и примостился рядом на краю скамьи.  
\- Ты решил ехать в Сэтагая?  
Ханамия удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Автобус, что ушел, - он идет в Сэтагая, - пояснил Киеши.  
\- Мне подойдет, - сказал Ханамия и, нырнув рукой в пакет, достал треугольный сверток. Протянул его Киеши.  
Озадаченно и с долей неверия Киеши взирал на чернеющий комок с лучащимися кляксами на изломах пакетика. Онигири из конбини в объятиях костлявых пальцев с ногтями, обрезанными, как и всегда, по самый край, лишенные даже самой тонкой белесой каймы. И от этого невольного примечания сердце забилось где-то в гортани и обрела краски зыбкая поначалу картина осознания, кто все же переступил порог его жизни. Киеши протянул руку и аккуратно, стараясь не задеть чужую кожу, взял угощение. Ханамия вытащил второй онигири и, пристроив пакет рядом, принялся есть.  
Киеши отвернулся и прикрыл глаза, спасая их от колючего света фар. Он мял холодный треугольник и вдыхал царапающий запах города с тонкой примесью моря. Ханамия совсем близко рвано шуршал пакетиком и, сам того не желая, Киеши слышал, как глотает тот согретые ртом, влажные кусочки риса. Если бы только от этой близости не сводило лопатки и не поджимались пальцы ног, а рот не наполнялся жгучей слюной угнетенности. Если представить, что видение продолжается, а любые слова и движения останутся в его застенках. Порыв сыграл против самого Киеши, пути назад нет, а начало расплаты вот оно, холодит пальцы, податливо сминается под их давлением, также как одновременно сминаются внутри Киеши спасительные злость и отторжение.  
Снова бумажно захрустел пакет, и вопрос, заданный небрежно и простодушно, без толики настоящего любопытства, выдернул Киеши из темноты, заставили повернуть голову и улицезреть полупрозрачный, розовый изгиб уха и гладкий лак волос.   
\- Ну и, - сказал Ханамия, доставая бутылку с водой и отвинчивая крышку. – Зачем пошел меня искать?  
Спросил и сделал большой глоток, потом еще один и еще. Киеши отвел взгляд.  
\- В твоем состоянии не стоит бродить по улицам, - нехотя ответил он.  
Ханамия опустил бутылку.  
\- Значит, волновался за меня?  
Киеши не ответил, то, что привело его сюда невозможно было назвать волнением, скорее досадой на самого себя, но как объяснить причину Ханамии.   
\- Было бы хорошо, если это из-за волнения, или из-за совести. Тогда я бы не чувствовал себя так унизительно.   
\- Не упивайся своей значимостью, - тихо и уязвлено заметил Киеши. – Я сожалею о своей грубости там, в квартире, но пока ты гонишься за иллюзиями, желаемое не получишь. Я тебе в свою жизнь влезть не дам.  
\- А мне твоя жизнь и ни к чему. Свою бы найти. Это ты, Киеши-сан, видишь в моем любопытстве каприз, но ведь ты не знаешь, каково это, когда жизни просто нет, и не понимаешь ни себя, ни других. На любое чужое действие рождаются десятки мыслей, а вот есть ли среди них верная…  
Ханамия умолк. Киеши нещадно сжал пакетик, нетерпеливо цыкнул:  
\- Не зови меня так. Мы в одном возрасте, и между нами никогда не было должного уважения, - он угрюмо замолчал. Потом тихо продолжил: - Я не пытаюсь от тебя избавиться, но я вправе определять границы моей помощи. Все, что я мог рассказать, – в записях.   
\- Конечно, записи, - Ханамия усмехнулся, – хорошая терапия – слушать диалоги о себе, снова и снова прокручивать кассеты. В больнице не чувствуешь времени – твой голос, наверное, за эти дни впитался в стены палаты, - Ханамия горестно усмехнулся, провел ладонью по волосам, откидывая падающие пряди назад и Киеши, наконец, разглядел его лицо: с выпирающими скулами и синеватой кожей под глазами. Радужка блестела отсветами фар – и невозможно было понять, что скрывается за этим мерцающим блеском. - Это должно было подстегнуть мою память, но я не принял их - обрывки чужих воспоминаний о чужом человеке. Сколько ни силился - так и не смог.   
\- Они мои, - медленно проговорил Киеши. – Пусть и чужие для тебя, но принять их тебе придется. Все, что я рассказал…  
\- То, что ты рассказал и то, что я слышал – это ведь ничтожная часть обо мне. Как много ты скрыл? Думаю, что немало, те уродливые швы, которыми ты так усердно соединял их, оказались слишком явными. Хочешь, чтобы я довольствовался этим?  
Киеши вздрогнул. Так вот зачем Ханамия пришел к нему. Несомненно, он заметил, ведь потеря памяти не отражается на интеллекте. Записывать вынудили без подготовки, и Киеши делился былым, не успевая обдумывать слова и едва справляясь с водопадом стихийно оживающих картин прошлого. Каждый раз приближаясь к алой границе запретных воспоминаний, он осекал себя, поворачивал вспять, менял направление, но память безразлично сыпала безумными кадрами, от которых вновь заходилось сердце и тяжелел язык, и от этого приходилось все медленней и тщательней подбирать слова, которыми заполнялось электронное нутро диктофона.  
\- Знаешь, там, в палате, ты не видел себя, - продолжал Ханамия, - Удивительное было лицо, страшное, от него - мурашки по всему телу. Оно не скрывало правду, ему я верю, - Ханамия закрыл глаза. – Изумление, а потом ужас. Ты стоял там и задыхался от омерзения. Прошлое так страшно? Или это я так тебя пугаю?  
\- Прошлое не стоит твоего рвения, - устало сказал Киеши, - это все, что тебе стоит знать. Ты вспомнишь, рано или поздно вспомнишь сам. Ведь прогресс есть. Можешь не принимать мои воспоминания, но пока они приносят пользу...  
\- Пользу, - эхом откликнулся Ханамия и снова усмехнулся.  
\- Не смейся, Исихара-сенсей сказал, что ты начал вспоминать..., - Киеши осекся. На него смотрели с вздернутыми сочувственно бровями и с росчерком слабой кривой улыбки. Причина такого взгляда под дых ударила свой очевидностью.  
\- Ты солгал. Ничего ты не вспомнил.   
\- Не вспомнил, - согласился Ханамия и с интересом заскользил по перекошенному лицу Киеши.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Вот опять, - Ханамия жадно поглощал его эмоции. – Как и тогда. Ты смотрел на меня точно также. Но неприятные чувства - это тоже чувства, Киеши. Я не испытываю их, когда смотрю на себя. Я не могу любить себя и не могу ненавидеть. А ты отказываешься мне помочь.   
Ханамия вздохнул и отвернулся. Машины одна за другой обливали его лицо молочным светом, и Киеши смотрел на его профиль, словно вылепленный из гипса, с изгибами впалых щек, и синеющий границей над кадыком. Сквозь него проявилось другое лицо - то, которое тщательно стирал из памяти, отчего оно потеряло краски и размылось, но до конца так и не исчезло, оставаясь мутным, истертым следом безобразного конца их отношений.  
До Киеши донесся призрачный отзвук шуршания гравия и обрывки разговоров. Во рту появился вкус мокрой земли. Сердце натужно застучало в висках, воздух уплотнился и дышать стало невмоготу. Ночь превратилась в день; улица - в парк; время откатилось на восемь лет назад.   
Ханамия долго не отвечал на сообщения, а когда все же прислал ответ, то оказалось, что встреча назначена в парке, что было сродни насмешке. И все же Киеши пришел – пришел намеренно раньше, лишь бы не видеть, с каким лицом Ханамия будет его встречать.   
Ждал у пруда, привалившись к стволу ивы, разметавшей тонкие ветки-плети, и считая желтые полоски листьев, покачивающихся на черной воде бессчетными полусгнившими флотилиями. Истошно залаяли собаки за спиной, не поделившие скупую пешеходную тропинку, и сразу извиняющиеся возгласы, скулеж и испуганный детский плач. Потом все стихло, и Киеши остался наедине с мыслями, ивой, прудом и готовым обрушиться на него серым небом. То было время перед дождем.   
Ханамия появился внезапно – вынырнув из белых зарослей отцветающей спиреи - и очень близко, так, что стала заметна на коже испарина, и тонкие волоски, липнувшие к шее темными извилистыми дрожками. Он не поздоровался, но замер рядом, уставившись непроницаемо куда-то в середину пруда. Они так и стояли, молча созерцая мутную тяжелую воду, собравшую на своей поверхности, казалось, всю зелень этой части парка, слушая обрывки разговоров и изнемогая от духоты.  
Боль в колене жгла все сильнее, Киеши терпел, но дальняя прогулка через парк и ожидание не оставляли шансов. Чем больше ослабевало действие болеутоляющего, тем сильнее Киеши сжимал зубы. В кармане лежал почти пустой блистер, но даже думать было нечего принять таблетку сейчас. Когда пейзаж перед глазами начал расплываться, Киеши не выдержал.  
Его вопрос колыхнул воздух между ними и растворился в теплой прудовой сырости.  
«Сделал что?» - деланно удивился Ханамия.   
Он покосился на Киеши из-за плеча ясным взглядом, и тот едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить.  
«Ханамия, - хрипло сказал Киеши. – Ты можешь поступать подло, но ведь ты не трус. Назови причину, чтобы я мог хоть как-то оправдать тебя».  
Ханамия не шелохнулся, только потемнел взглядом.  
«Собираешься оправдывать меня? – тихо протянул он. – И кому они нужны – эти оправдания? Тебе? Друзьям твоим?»   
Киеши промолчал. Последняя неделя смотрела на него пустым знакомым потолком, терзала болью, выхолащивая нервы, говорила сонмом ободряющих слов и не ответила ни на один вопрос, разрывающий голову изнутри. Он проживал дни от света к ночи и снова к свету, казалось, так и не поспав ни разу, и корчась в муках безысходности и непонимания, пока ему не вкололи болеутоляющее пополам со снотворным; только тогда, пропустив через себя благость глубокого, черного сна, стало возможно хоть как-то очистить мысли и примириться с его новой реальностью.  
Телефон кишел письмами и пропущенными звонками, но не было тех, которые должны быть первыми и самыми частыми среди остальных. Думалось, что может быть ошибка, и все не так, как выглядит, но в один из дней хлопнула дверь и, тихо ступая, к нему пришел Хьюга.   
«Я не сплю», - сказал Киеши, окидывая взглядом его белый халат, снулое лицо и горестную улыбку.  
Ошибки не было. Хьюга сидел рядом и смотрел на прямоугольник неба в окне. День портился, в синеве потянулись грузными языками тучи; ветер с моря гнал их на город, застилая далекие макушки небоскребов плотным свинцовым одеялом. Голос тихий и безжалостный бил камнями фактов и жег огнем бесстрастного мнения. Киеши вбирал его, насыщаясь горечью так, что вскоре боль тела померкла, уступая место другой, нежданной и от этого еще более страшной.   
«Ты видел?»  
Скорбно блеснули дужки очков: кивок.  
«Еще кто-то?»  
«Разве моих слов не достаточно?» - спросил Хьюга.  
Киеши качнул головой: достаточно.   
Потом, в одиночестве, он снова перебирал черные камешки произошедшего, выискивая среди них тот, что, несмотря на очевидность, сможет посветлеть в его глазах, за который можно будет ухватиться и выстроить свою спасительную лестницу  
За последующие несколько дней телефон получал письма, а Киеши закрывал их, едва пробежав глазами имя отправителя. Его попытки найти объяснение проваливались, стоило вспомнить, о ком он печется, кого стремится извинить, чей глумливый взгляд всплывает каждый раз, когда новый оправдательный довод почти готов. После вновь затягивало в полный отчаяния тупик.   
На следующее утро после выписки, прислонившись к выщербленному с блеклыми цветными струпьями столбу на веранде, Киеши написал сообщение, потом еще одно и еще. Ответ пришел к обеду третьего дня: несколько слов, как подпись к фотографии в путеводителе. Место и дата.   
Он никому не сказал, куда направляется: ему прописали постельный режим и отдых. Дома окружили вниманием, заботой, под ворчание дедушки приносилась любимая еда. Он благодарил, а сам тайком косился на экран. Когда высветилось долгожданное имя и сухие строки письма, Киеши заколотило. До следующего дня его снедало нетерпение - посмотреть в глаза, спросить, вызнать то, из-за чего он казался себе безумцем. Он выскользнул из затихшего в послеобеденном сне дома, поймал такси на повороте и назвал адрес: парк Арисугава.   
Эта встреча дала то, чего он так желал: глядя в спокойное лицо, Киеши бессильно сжимал кулаки и проваливался в топь отвращения.  
Ханамия скривил угол рта: «Поэтому ты так жаждал меня увидеть? Чтобы услышать мои оправдания и этим облегчить свою совесть? Как ты жалок, Киеши Теппей, связался со мной, и теперь боишься замараться еще больше. Ищешь мне оправдания, чтобы продолжать раздвигать мне ноги, а сам едва стоишь, и тебя коробит от омерзения. Ты должен был стереть мой номер сразу после матча, - Ханамия махнул подбородком, заметил: - Твои кулаки трясутся, почему же не бьешь? Что, воспоминания сдерживают? Они такие сладкие, что ты готов и дальше унижаться?»  
Едкий голос в пыль перемолол надежды. Киеши нащупал рукоять костыля и стиснул его так, что под пальцами хрустнул пластик.  
«Вовсе не эти воспоминания сдерживают меня, - глухо сказал он и указал на ногу. – У тебя хорошо получилось, гораздо лучше, чем в первый раз. Ударить тебя? Это меньшее, на что я теперь неспособен.  
Ханамия уставился вниз. Секунда, другая. Потом застывшую его гримасу изломила широкая усмешка.  
«Ты лжешь, - проворковал он. - Ударить меня по силам даже инвалиду. Ты же по-прежнему надеешься, что все закончится хорошо, - Ханамия поднял взгляд. – Теппей, хорошо не будет. Твой мир не простит меня, а я не попрошу о снисхождении. Ты не найдешь мне оправдания, потому что причины, которую ты так жаждешь услышать, не существует.   
«Чушь, что ты такое говоришь, - начал Киеши и запнулся, обвороженный злым весельем, покорежившим лицо Ханамии. - Как ты можешь со мной так? – потеряно спросил он. – Разрушенная жизнь ничего не значит? Что это, зависть, ненависть?»  
Ханамия отрицательно помотал головой: «Чему завидовать, кого ненавидеть? Разрушил жизнь? Не смеши, ты всего-то не сможешь играть в баскетбол и трахать меня».  
Киеши отступил, тяжело привалился к дереву. Горящую кожу окропило мокрым - перегруженное небо, не выдержав, начало прорываться дождевыми каплями. Кость в ноге казалась раскаленной, и боль уже добралась до позвоночника, мучительно раздирая тело. Ханамия сунул руки в карманы; его макушка и плечи увлажнялись. Вокруг летали крики спасающихся от дождя, сотни ног оставляли на гравии тревожное, хрупающее эхо; вскипел пруд, вливаясь в звуковую сумятицу.  
«Не верю, - невнятно пробормотал Киеши, – что ты можешь быть таким жестоким? После того, что было…»  
«Жестоким? – переспросил Ханамия, пожимая плечами. – В чем ты меряешь мою жестокость? В своих выбитых коленных чашечках?»  
Киеши поднял глаза и до плавающих пятен пред глазами всматривался в лоб, по которому тарабанил дождь, в облепившую череп черноту волос, в глаза с крупными дикими зрачками и в испорченный самодовольством рот – образ, который он долго хранил, чтобы больше никогда не совершить подобной ошибки, и который через несколько лет стерла Мия.  
И вот он, Ханамия, сидит подле, созерцая беспокойный крикливый город, наивно желает того, о чем не подозревает. Впрочем, неизвестно, как он поведет себя, вспомнив правду. Начнет ли сожалеть, или просто пожмет плечами и вернется к обычной своей, неведомой Киеши, жизни. О чем он думал все эти годы, вспоминал их прошлых? Или со свойственным ему безразличием перечеркнул его, Киеши, имя, выбросив их неудачную, словно написанную графоманом, историю. Первыми словами в больнице стало его имя. Рок или всего-навсего причуда памяти? Сейчас этого человека с лицом и голосом Ханамии бессмысленно спрашивать, а потом, когда воспоминания вернуться, нужны ли будут ответы. Аура того Ханамии, которого когда-то Киеши знал, сдулась, исчезла вместе с памятью, забрав с собой все ей принадлежащее. Рядом сидела оболочка, едва заполненная белыми стенами, чужими лицами, сомнениями и надеждами, которые он, Киеши, оправдать никак не мог.   
Ханамия покосился, когда он встал, но ничего не сказал. Киеши сунул искомканный сверток в карман. Накатила очередная желтоглазая волна; душный порыв ветра всколыхнул стоячий воздух остановки, перебрал влажные пряди на лбу; справа наметился автобус с бегущей строкой «Сэтагая». Киеши оглянулся – Ханамия по-прежнему сидел, глядя через дорогу, где с протяжным скрежетом опускались ворота фруктовой лавки, а рядом в распахнутых дверях соседствующей аптеки громко изливался механический колокольчик и приветствовал припозднившегося посетителя приятный женский голосок, иногда так же благожелательно встречающий и самого Киеши. Автобус замигал поворотником и начал замедлять ход, выруливая к остановке. Уже можно разглядеть подсвеченного светом водителя с белоснежной пятерней у рта, деликатно прикрывающей зевок. Ханамии не надо было в Сэтагая, но, несомненно, совсем скоро наполненное электричеством и людьми нутро салона поглотит его, и выплюнет где-то на такой же безжизненной остановке. Вряд ли у Ханамии найдутся деньги, чтобы переночевать под крышей, вряд ли он примет их от Киеши. Время истекало последними секундами, а в кармане лежал принятый недавно онигири, дар, вернуть который теперь невозможно. Ханамия был прав – Киеши боялся, но не возможной ряби на плавном течении своей жизни, он боялся снова стать тем, в кого когда-то его превратил Ханамия. Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он снова научился видеть свое отражение?  
\- Сегодня переночуешь у меня, - вклинился в шум голос Киеши, и Ханамия поднял удивленные глаза. - Только сегодня, - последовало уточнение. - Идем.  
Это был последний рейс; в зеркале, куда водитель поглядывал одним глазком, копились готовые покинуть старательно охлаждаемый салон пассажиры; наметанный взгляд в мгновенье сосчитал оставшихся – сегодня маловато. За окном плыл привычный город, изгнавший ночь со своих бурных улиц; желудок бурчал, окно, к счастью, не пропускало всех тех запахов, насыщающих воздух извне. Но люди, которых водитель замечал по ходу движения, поглощающие тонны еды, поднимающие изящные чашечки сакэ или потные тяжеловесные пивные бутылки, рождали в животе рокочущие стенания и завистливое нытье. Осталось совсем немного, все повторял водитель, подбираясь к пустой остановке, - последний рейс, Сэтагая, путевой лист, а потом – он погрузился в домашние грезы – все то, что видели сейчас глаза, только гораздо-гораздо отменнее. Двери захлопнулись, никого так и не приняв, автобус, вильнув задом, очень скоро превратился в мерцающую точку, одну из многих на запруженном полотне дороги, только повыше.

В гостиной скрипел кожаный диван, совершенно неудобный для сна. Но выбирать не приходилось - и Ханамию разместили на нем.   
Киеши, раскинувшись на кровати, глазел в потолок и слушал, как глухо шуршит одеяло за дверью. Ханамии в нескольких метрах от него, верно, тоже не спалось. Это бодрствование – единственное, что объединяло их сейчас. Ханамия весь вечер был скован, неуклюж – не ожидал, что Киеши позовет к себе. Пришлось дать ему сменную одежду и найти запасную зубную щетку, отправить в душ, а пока моется, оставить на столике в гостиной новые пластыри. Пронзительные диванные роптания продолжались, словно дизайнерское порождение было в ужасе от своего совершенно вульгарного превращения в кровать. Перетерпи эту ночь, просительно пробормотал Киеши, мы оба не в восторге, но что делать. Сам он, позевывая, все мял подушку, ища нужного удобства, но оно не находилось, он буравил темный прямоугольник двери с таинственно мерцающей ручкой, косился на медленные зеленые цифирные метаморфозы в часах. В неведомой высоте, возможно, выше потолка, выше дома, кружили недосягаемы сны, и не было надежды, что скоро они доберутся до этой спальни. Разбереженные чувства то приглушались, то снова выныривали на поверхность усталого разума. Спасением стало обыденное воображение. Оно выскоблило тревогу, размягчился въедливый образ, а потом и вовсе смялся в нечто невообразимое, не принадлежащее этому миру. Губы Киеши подрагивали, на сетчатке глаз влажно зеленел свет, грезы в нем все больше захлебывались, их втягивало в круглое бездонье зрачков. Но вот ресницы перестали отзываться на сияние, мышцы отяжелели, разбегающаяся даль забрала отображения фантазий, волнующие звуки переместились куда-то в затылок, и дальше - за границу сознания, а к тому, что было за ней, Киеши уже не прислушивался – ведь ему все это снилось.

Завтра началось с непривычного далекого урчания. Киеши сонно приподнялся, на часах нет и семи, шипящий звук предательски влез в уши, а потом донесся сладковатый дымок готовящейся пищи. Киеши спрыгнул с кровати, и вдруг оказался за порогом спальни, изумленным лицом к гостиной и кухне, где в длинной майке и штанах, подвернутых почти по колено, с небрежно сколотыми на затылке волосами и босой, готовил завтрак Ханамия. Из донельзя распахнутого окна тек воздух и обрывки уличного шума. Киеши заморгал, скидывая наваждение. Ханамия обернулся.  
\- Доброе утро, завтрак почти готов, - буднично сказал он и снова обратил все внимание на то, что грозно ворчало из сковороды.   
\- Я… - сказал Киеши, - не завтракаю.   
\- Тогда оставлю в холодильнике, - легко ответил Ханамия, - жаль, если пропадет.   
Киеши зачарованно наблюдал, как при каждом движении напрягаются лопатки - видно, что острые, худые, - качаются растрепанные пряди над шеей, футболка в лижущих спину тканевых заломах, розовые локти. Целой минутой позже, когда Ханамия переваливал на тарелки толстый золотящийся омлет в крапе овощей, Киеши опомнился, попросил:  
\- Не надо оставлять, я поем с тобой.   
И вот он, после душа, прояснившего голову, уже одетый и благоухающий одеколоном сел за стол и придвинул к себе тарелку. Из продуктовых остатков, найденных в холодильнике, Ханамия соорудил омлет и суп, в чашечках белел остывший рис; несмотря на простоту, вкус сразу сообщил, что завтрак приготовлен человеком, редко стоявшим у плиты. И все же Киеши съел все: отчасти, чтобы не обидеть, отчасти, потому что впервые ел что-то приготовленное Ханамией. Они оба молчали, изредка сцепляясь взглядами и быстро разводя их, словно боясь разглядеть нечто сокровенное, понять мысли, не предназначенные другому. Ханамия отчетливо невыспавшийся, с набрякшими веками и осунувшимся лицом, к еде остался равнодушен, возил по яичному хребту палочками, а потом переключился на рис. Несколько белых ноздреватых горок перекочевало в прозрачный бульон, устлало дно чашки, смешавшись с зеленой луковой соломкой и тряпицами водорослей, Ханамия ухватил теплые фарфоровые бока и, взболтнув несколько раз, начал мелкими глотками пить. Киеши отложил палочки.  
\- Что собираешься делать дальше? – озвучил он то, что не давало покоя с той секунды, как обнаружил гостя.  
Ханамия ответил сразу и не задумываясь, вопрос не стал для него неожиданным:  
\- Вернусь к Исихаре-сенсею.  
Киеши вскинулся:  
\- Правда?!  
Ханамия кивнул, отставил чашку, оставив больше половины, и больше к ней не прикоснулся.  
\- Это хорошее решение, - ободряюще сказал Киеши, - Бесплатная реабилитация в Нагое – удача для твоего нынешнего положения. Доктор Исихара позаботится о тебе. Видно, что ты ему нравишься, не часто встретишь столь трепетное отношение врачей…  
Он продолжал говорить все эти малозначащие слова, предназначенные больше самому себе, а Ханамия послушно кивал, равнодушно глядя перед собой. Когда закончил, Ханамия проговорил:  
\- После того, как память вернется, пообещай, что увидишься со мной еще раз, - он вскинул глаза. – Хочу знать, каково это, встретиться в настоящем моем состоянии.  
Киеши сжал палочки.   
\- Ты, возможно, сам не захочешь видеться, - несколько удивленно заметил он, - но если…, если захочешь, я встречусь с тобой.   
Ханамия кивнул, скрепляя этим обещание, и принялся убирать посуду.   
Они разошлись сразу после выхода. Ханамия отказался как от такси, так и от любых денег. Киеши наблюдал, как удаляется спина, желания окликнуть не было, как не возникло и чувства облегчения после этого юродивого расставания.

На третий день, когда на экране высветился уже знакомый номер, Киеши с легким сердцем ответил.  
\- Хотел узнать, как вы устроились, - радушно сказал доктор Исихара, - если чего-то не знаете, всегда можете позвонить, я дам совет, - он выдержал паузу, но не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. - Спасибо, что передумали, я, признаться, переживал за столь скорый уход Ханамии, но все же надеялся, - доктор лукаво хихикнул. – Вы правильно поступили – ведь мы живем в настоящем. Помочь нуждающемуся – это ведь неоценимо, Киеши-сан, в вашем случае - особенно, - закончил он с нажимом.   
\- О чем вы говорите? – рассеянно спросил Киеши, останавливаясь в раскрытых дверях лифта, и тем самым закупоривая вход.  
Его с боков ненавязчиво подтолкнули в кабину, но Киеши шагнул назад, морщась от говорливого шума, застилающего голос в трубке.   
\- Киеши-сан, едете? – девушка из соседнего отдела – как ее имя? – держа двери открытыми, лицезрела его, а за ней еще семь пар глаз.   
Но Киеши отрицательно мазнул рукой и развернулся обратно, к выходу. Прогрохотали навстречу знакомые хохотливые лица коллег, возвращавшихся с обеда, вслед полетел вопрос, но ухо, сосредоточенное на льющемся потоке слов, осталось к нему равнодушно. Он остановился у толстого стекла; глядел, как полуденное солнце окатывает улицу слепящими лучами, и узнавал, что, оказывается, Ханамия живет с ним вот уже три дня.  
\- Когда вы с ним разговаривали?   
\- Дня два назад. Он не сказал? Напоследок я дал обстоятельные рекомендации по лечению.  
\- Он не сказал, - задумчиво повторил Киеши и помассировал переносицу. – Исихара-сенсей, - порывисто обратился он, и тут же в странном волнении осекся. – Ханамия… вы не волнуйтесь за него, и за меня тоже, - неуклюже продолжил он, - я вам позвоню, позже позвоню.  
И не дождавшись ответа, Киеши прервал разговор, а через мгновение был снаружи.

Ханамия не вернулся в больницу – сначала это показалось немыслимым. Нет, тут же оборвал сам себя Киеши, именно такой поступок легко объяснялся, стоило только соединить нежелание Ханамии возвращаться под сень холодного больничного потолка и настойчивость, с которой Киеши его туда отсылал, но только теперь, когда все случилось, побег казался единственно возможным – третьим - выходом.   
Киеши прошелся вдоль стоящих на вытяжку деревьев, прячась в границах мережечной тени. Неизвестно, где сейчас Ханамия. В городе не было места, куда он мог податься. И все же, три дня истекли, не мог же он ночевать под мостом. Киеши в сомнении остановился. Конечно, Ханамия туда не поехал, сейчас этого места для него не существовало, ведь кассетные воспоминания об этом ничего не знали. Но все же по воле некоего бессознательного позыва Киеши, выловив такси, назвал именно этот адрес.   
Дорожка хрупкая и хрусткая тянула Киеши вперед, в зеленую дымную паутину лавров, давно отцветших магнолий и грабов.   
Рубашка неприятно липнет к лопаткам, шаг нервный, быстрый, изо рта, полного жажды, рвется тяжелое дыхание. Вот в окне между кленами блеснул серый прудовый бок, а вскоре показалась и сама укрощенная пологими неровными берегами водная стихия. Было неприятно снова здесь находиться, тянуло на другую сторону, под лохматую иву, - вдруг по некой судьбоносной прихоти Киеши именно там найдет пропажу, ведь, может, совсем неслучайно Ханамию обнаружили рядом с этим парком. Что он здесь делал, случайно ли оказался рядом или… Это «или» хранило в себе слишком много растравливающих душу допущений, нынешний Ханамия никак не помог бы их умалить, и выслеживать, как признал Киеши, его здесь было делом пустым.  
Он все же посмотрел туда через взъерошенное ветром водное лоно, на самый обыденный клочок травянистой кромки, ставший природным эшафотом, на котором когда-то рассекся надвое безумный союз двух жизней. Он, верно, мало изменился, годы еще больше разлохматили иву, она представлялась сейчас старой обрюзгшей девой с проплешиной на макушке, зато кусты рядом заматерели, жадно подмяли под себя землю, раздались и ввысь, и вширь, превратившись в дебелые мохнатые копны. Отсюда то место казалось неказистым, крошечным, будто созданным для дурных свершений, но, конечно, таким оно мерещилось Киеши, вряд ли другие посетители видели что-то кроме обыденного растительного уголка, коими наполнен весь это парк. И все же это разъедающее дух впечатление подтолкнуло мысль о том, куда еще мог направиться Ханамия.   
Когда нутро парка выпустило из себя, Киеши быстрым шагом он подошел к краю тротуара, вскоре подрулило такси. Мягко хлопнув дверцей, Киеши назвал место назначения «старшая школа Кирисаки Даичи» и адрес, на всю жизнь выжженный на плоти его памяти.


	4. Близость

Под ногами снова замелькали поперечные полосы ступеней, пролетело фойе с гулким эхом шагов и белый пролёт перед выходом. Киеши выбросило в теплоту вечера, облило затухающим жаром заката. В голове клокотало «вы не справились, возвращайтесь в свою жизнь» и множились, расцветали, наполнялись красками подзабытые образы. Киеши пошел вперёд к воротам, прочь от этого места, когда слева раздались высокие мальчишечьи голоса с вкраплениями смеха и упругие удары мяча о бетон. Их было четверо, выкатившихся из-за угла корпуса юных футболистов, изможденных тренировкой, но, как и все юнцы, по-прежнему оживленных; с несуразными вколоченными волосами, небрежно болтающимися за спинами рюкзаками, солнечными отметинами на плечах и в мятых посеченных тёмными полосами зелёных майках.  
Первый пятился, обхватив мяч за головой, и громогласно сквозь смех в рассказывал лицах о случившемся сегодня диалоге с некой неприступной Миурой из параллельного; следующие двое, дурачась, хватали друг друга за плечи, наваливались, волоча ноги, и занятые собой друга почти не слышали; четвёртый, замыкающий и молчаливый, шёл, слегка прихрамывая, и отбивал по ходу мячом звонкую дробь. Он первым заметил Киеши и коротко шевельнул губами, остальные тут же закрутили шеями, с интересом натыкаясь на внушительный рост Киеши. Тот невольно замедлился, с любопытством сопровождая глазами процессию. Подростки приближалась, и скользнуло мимо приглушенно-вопросительное "тренер?", а потом зажёванное, но все же понятное "ещё?". Этого хватило, чтобы Киеши сделал неловкий шаг и с онемевшим сердцем остановился. Развернулся и невидящим взглядом воззрился через площадь, за стены, где память очерчивала неясный контур школьного спортзала. Часы на башне начали отбивать очередной час, и раздражающе запекло затылок и левое ухо. Голоса уже сдвигались назад и постепенно затухали, а в голове мучительно отстукивало строгое "теперь я позабочусь о Ханамии Макото".  
Киеши медленно пропустил воздух через ноздри и, мотнув головой, снова пошёл к выходу - навстречу полной слепящих бликов, горластой улице, и замахнулся в поисках такси. Удача. Тут же глянцевитый бок свободной машины начал замедляться и выбираться из потока, мигая желтым глазом. Колеса мягко притерлись к обочине, и одеревеневшие пальцы больно ткнулись в автомобильную ручку. Салон выдохнул сухим холодом кондиционера и морским – водитель только перекусил онигири, и высокий господин с придушенным взглядом должен был стать первым послеобеденным клиентом. Но нет, громко захлопнулась дверь, качнув машину и удивленно обернувшегося водителя. Пассажир был все еще снаружи, его скривленное озадаченностью лицо мелькнуло в боком окне, потом в поклоне блеснула светлым пятачком взлохмаченная макушка, и все - несостоявшийся пассажир исчез. По отразившейся сквозь стекло улице скользили видимые по пояс, словно верхние части карт, люди. Вот из колоды выпала одна – полновесная женщина с короткой стрижкой и злым ртом сближалась с машиной, горя напряженным взглядом. Водитель ухнул губами и приготовился к неприятной поездке.  
Киеши сразу нашёл его, этот спортзал, слева от основного корпуса за прозрачной нависающей галереей. Дощатая голубая дверь была закрыта, немытые квадратные окошки отразили серое нечеткое лицо Киеши и мутную пустоту зала. Киеши потоптался, с сомнением буровя глазами хромированную дверную ручку, когда уха коснулся призрачный, но слишком знакомый, чтобы перепутать с чем-то иным, отзвук баскетбольного мяча, коротко ударившего пол, и в квадрате пыльного сумрака мелькнула размытая фигура. Затылок стянуло тяжёлым холодом. Киеши вытянулся и, прочистив горло, будто собираясь с силами, опустил ладонь на ручку. Дверь поплыла в сторону.  
Он был там, гонял мяч по лужам разлитого из потолочных окон света, силясь попасть в корзину, но как-то безуспешно. Вот, неловко виляя, Ханамия снова догнал оранжевый шар, размытые ладони подхватили его, крутнулись длинные бледные ноги с крепкими выпуклыми мышцами и понеслись обратно к кольцу.   
Киеши замер, скованный видением, так и не преодолев дверную створку: спина, обтянутая футболкой, пылает чернотой, и, тут же расплывшись, вспыхивает зеленым, волосы разлетаются веером по лицу, свистит воздух в приоткрытых губах, мелькают локти и вздувшиеся вены на шее, мажут скрипами подошвы кроссовок. Растянутый прыжок, рыжая молния несется к корзине, и со стуком о металлический ее край рассыпаются сомкнутые образы – слишком много несовпадений: нет гибкости, нет точности, нет тех изящества и ловкости, которые так очаровывали Киеши раньше. Но нет и ядовитой насмешливости в глазах, вдруг посмотревших удивленно и немного с огорчением.   
Киеши кашлянул, и под пристальным взглядом пошел вперед. Мяч с гаснущими хлопками частил по бликующему полу, пока не обессилел, и неохотно подкатившись к стене, мягко боднул ее. Киеши проводил его взглядом и вернулся к запыхавшемуся Ханамии, так и стоящему под корзиной.   
\- Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, - сказал Киеши, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах.  
Ханамия не ответил. От его взгляда исподлобья кожу заскоблило сокрытой враждебностью, и Киеши вдруг захлестнуло ощущение, что на него снова взирают глаза, от которых раньше застилало слабостью колени, но тут Ханамия дернул бровью, и, выдохнув, отвернулся. На придвинутой к стене лавке свешивалось с рюкзака полотенце. Ханамия направился к нему.  
\- Зря, - запоздало буркнул он, вытирая шею.   
\- Ты знал? – спросил Киеши.  
Ханамия кивнул.   
\- Я встретился с ней. С Кимурой-сан.   
Снова кивок.   
Ханамия небрежно отбросил полотенце и пошёл за мячом.   
\- Она очень заинтересована в тебе, - продолжал Киеши, - и, похоже, неплохо умеет убеждать.  
\- О чем ты?   
Ханамия вдруг резко выбросил руки вперёд, и растянутая оранжевая тень метнулась в живот Киеши.   
Он успел, хоть от силы броска пришлось ступить назад. И вот в ладонях уже тонет шершавый мяч, так знакомо пахнущий резиной. Сразу заломило пальцы от вспыхнувших ощущений, и растеклась в колене неприятная тяжесть. Изморозь прошла по коже, и Киеши разжал руки, сразу спрятав их в карманах брюк.   
\- Трудно поверить, что я был капитаном, да? - заметил Ханамия, с интересом наблюдая за его руками. Потом шагнул в сторону, нагнулся, и прыгающий мяч угодил в подставленные ладони. Подушечки пальцев погладили шершавую теплую поверхность. Ханамия насмешливо приподнял бровь. - Не покажешь пару приемов?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Старые фотографии ведь не врут, правда? У меня была команда, мы побеждали в матчах. Возможно, тело вспомнит движения, а следом придет и ее черед, - Ханамия постучал пальцем по виску.   
\- Чушь. Это она предложила?   
Ханамия странно на него посмотрел и рассеянно ударил мячом об пол. Раз, другой. У Киеши тут же зачесались ладони, и он тихонько провёл ими по шершавой мешковине кармана.  
\- Похоже, вы не поладили, - мимоходом заметил Ханамия под звонкий и пустой отстук ударов.   
\- Мы не поладили, - эхом откликнулся Киеши, незаметно продолжая чесать ладони.  
Да и с чего им ладить?  
\- Почему? - вдруг серьёзно спросил Ханамия, снова обнимая мяч. - Кимура-сан хороший человек, почему ты злишься?  
Несомненно, Ханамия интересовался не просто так: в его приподнятых, сдвинутых крупных бровях с росчерком едва заметной морщинки сквозило непонимание, блестели ожиданием глаза и крепко сжимались губы без намёка на улыбку - он ждал ответа и, Киеши сделал неприятное открытие - Ханамия осознанно облёкся под жадное крыло секретаря Кимуры-сан.  
\- Я и не говорю, что плохая, - неприязненно ответил Киеши. - Но помогая тебе, она и о себе не забывает. И втрое, вероятно, для неё важнее.   
\- Так и есть, - просто кивнул Ханамия. - Что? Думал, я не понимаю? Намерения Кимуры-сан весьма прозрачны. И честны. Гораздо лучше, чем твое лицемерие.  
\- Киеши в изумлении онемел - Ханамия, упрекающий в лицемерии. Но потом они вдруг разделились, перестали быть одним человеком - до того искренне прозвучало брошенное обвинение. Лязгнуло сердце в мягкой жалости. Киеши сморщился: мелкие, частые, будто соринки, мысли бомбардировали голову, и стало жутко, до чего они могут довести, если их впустить, осознать и тщательно обдумать. В горле защекотало, и Киеши, кашлянув, шероховато проговорил:  
\- Ты веришь, что знание вернет тебе память; я же уверен – этого не случится. Мое решение не лицемерно, оно всего лишь не совпадает с твоими желаниями. Сейчас ты договариваешься с собой - не более, и, к тому же начинаешь путаться в целях: для начала хотя бы реши, дом тебе нужен или женщина?  
На лицо Ханамии набежала тень.  
\- Мне нужно прошлое.   
Киеши со вздохом рассеяно провел ладонью по волосам, сказал:  
\- Кимура-сан ошибается - баскетбол не поможет тебе вспомнить. Достаточно увидеть, как ты двигаешься, чтобы понять, что ближайшие годы мяча ты не держал. Не питай пустых надежд, Ханамия, ты выдумываешь пути, которые никуда не приведут.  
\- Что же, по-твоему, мне надо сделать? Вернуться в больницу и снова слушать твои записи - к этому ты ведёшь? Или порассуждаем о том, куда послать следующий запрос? Раз уж со школой не сложилось. Мне предложили место, где я могу спать, место, где я могу делать то, что когда-то умел. И это, что бы ты ни говорил, лучше, чем больничные стены.  
Все было так. Киеши, знавший не понаслышке, что значит жить в безвоздушной больничной клетке, соглашался с каждым словом Ханамии, и все же неудобное, все больше раздражающее чувство меж лопаток и клубок пустоты, медленно крутящийся в животе, не давали ему покинуть этот дышащий потом, резиной и пылью спортзал. Путы, которыми его связала холодная самоуверенность и стойкость Кимуры-сан и усталая послушливость Ханамии, готового ради ночлега отдаться объятиям неинтересной женщины, все туже затягивали узел, душа решимость «вернуться в свою жизнь».  
А потом Киеши заметил это - запудренные горделивостью, редкие, но все же существующие крупицы надежды в черноте глаз, и пустота внутри вдруг лопнула, метнулась вверх пламенем, обжигая горло и втягиваясь горячими языками, выпаливая трезвые мысли, захватывая рассудок в ловушку вязкой ауры другого человека, и глаза помимо воли заметили, как пульсирует вена под слипшимися волосками, как раздуваются крылья носа на выдохах, как марают бледную кожу неровные пятна злого румянца. Сердце сжалось и пыхнуло, загрохотало, проталкивая по телу кровь. Затылок накрыло ледяной чистой лапой безумства.   
\- Я помогу, - сказал Киеши, даже не помышляя сейчас, что говорит все противоположное, что говорил и думал раньше.   
Но Ханамия, бесчувственный ко всем трепетным переменам в голове Киеши, где вовсю сметались выстроенные против него преграды, хмыкнул и отправился к сумке с почти сползшим на пол полотенцем.   
\- Уже не надо.  
\- Я бывал у тебя дома, - продолжал Киеши. Ханамия замер, так и не прикоснувшись к пушистой ткани. Киеши отчаянно повторил: - Я бывал там.  
\- Ты утверждал, что мы не были друзьями, - восковым голосом сказал Ханамия. – Нет, ты упирал на это. Тогда почему ты "бывал" у меня?  
\- Это правда, - отозвался Киеши, внутри заходился криком рассудок, приказывая молчать, но язык продолжал путешествие от зубов к нёбу, и обратно, рождая одно слово за другим и ведя Киеши по шаткому мостку над пропастью разрушения собственной жизни. Со щемящим и уже бесповоротным чувством приговоренного он собирался вернуться в свою жизнь, как ему и советовали, но прихватив в неё того, чьё имя ещё несколько дней назад оставляло во рту мерзкий привкус болезни, очень давней, очень опасной, когда-то вроде залеченной, но как и свойственно подобным болезням, внезапно воскресшей и уже опробовавшей стойкость своей жертвы на вкус. - Мы не были друзьями.   
Ханамия сморщился и затряс головой, будто отгоняя невозможные мысли.  
\- Хватит. Не понимаю тебя. Ни слов, ни действий. Чего ты добиваешься, Киеши? Зачем ты нашёл меня, когда сам вот только настойчиво выпроваживал, - Ханамия лихорадочно совал полотенце в зубчатый зев рюкзака. Пронеслось жужжание молнии. Рюкзак полетел на плечо, и Ханамия пошёл к выходу.   
\- Ты ведь никого не нашёл, - сказал следующий за ним Киеши, - твои родственники, твои друзья - они не помогут...  
\- Как и ты, - зло сказал Ханамия, оборачиваясь, - продолжаешь кормить меня объедками своих воспоминаний? А я устал обивать пороги твоей любезности. Моё прошлое больше не будет касаться тебя, Киеши.  
\- Легко говорить о прошлом, когда его не помнишь. Легко его желать, когда ничего не знаешь. Вытянуть обратно то, что давно и надежно похоронено памятью, ты просто не понимаешь, как это сложно! - повысив голос, выпалил тот.   
\- Ошибаешься. Раньше не понимал, теперь понимать отказываюсь, - Ханамия вытянул указательный палец. - Я буду посещать больницу, буду тренироваться и пытаться найти других - ведь моё прошлое связано не только с тобой. Ты его давняя часть - не самая приятная, не самая важная, - Ханамия умолк и, коротко блеснув глазами, закончил: - Беги от прошлого меня, Киеши, а я побегу от тебя настоящего. Уж так получается, что не я один оставляю плохие воспоминания.   
Он исчез в белизне выхода, и Киеши рванул за ним, выпадая в тягучую рыжую бездну. Ханамия хмуро оглянулся и вытянул из кармана ключ. Дверь с робким визгом захлопнулась, ткнулись в щель зубья, не попали, новая атака, Киеши заметил, как дрожат у Ханамии пальцы. Тогда он потеснил его и, не обращая внимания на протестующие рычание, сам замкнул дверь, провернув три оборота.   
\- Ладно, я расскажу тебе, - сказал Киеши, вкладывая ключ в ладонь. – Расскажу, что ты так хочешь…  
\- Оставь уже меня, - прошипел Ханамия.  
\- …дай только мне время, говоря, что это непросто, я не лгу.   
Ханамия ощерился, неприятно глядя исподлобья.  
\- Мы не были друзьями, - быстро продолжил Киеши, - но и врагами не были. Наши отношения не знали таких слов. Время, Ханамия. Я дам тебе ночлег, а ты дашь мне время снова привыкнуть к тебе. Ты не проиграешь, согласившись, поверь, только не ты.  
\- Мне надо вернуть ключ, - медленно проговорил Ханамия.  
\- Не надо, - тут же ответил Киеши. – Она не даст тебе уйти. А я не слишком уверен в своей решимости тебя отстоять. Шанс, что я пытаюсь себе дать, слишком прозрачный, но я постараюсь… - Киеши замялся, - снова принять тебя, не такого как раньше, а сегодняшнего - человека, которого мы не оба пока не знаем.  
Он протянул руку, и Ханамия скосил колючие глаза. Он медлил. Потом его рука начала движение, несмело вытянулась раскрытой ладонью, касаясь другой первым прикосновением за восемь лет.  
\- Не пожалей о своем решении, - серьезно и как будто через силу сказал Ханамия, - как я постараюсь не пожалеть о своем. Какое прошлое ты бы мне не возвратил, я приму его и, если надо, извинюсь.  
Киеши покачал головой.  
\- За мою память извиняться не надо. Ты в ней вовсе не такой, каким вспомнишь себя сам.   
Ханамия вскинул голову: посмотрел осветленным, каким-то нагим взглядом, от которого по телу Киеши вдруг прокатился свежий чистый плеск, будто после из душной комнаты обдала мягкая прохлада вечера, а за ним хлестнуло неудержимое веселье – он стал человеком, самовольно лишившим себя головы и радующимся возникшей после этого легкости. Киеши улыбнулся, но Ханамия улыбки не принял. Что-то в его лице все же изменилось, словно сердце, все это время дремавшее в надежной реберной клетке, вновь задвигалось, забилось, открывая тугое, бурливое течение, заждавшееся своего обладателя


	5. Пределы

Наступило странное время, будто жизнь вырезали и поместили в пустой короб с мутными стеклянными стенами. Вставали один за другим: Киеши поднимался с трелью будильника и, еще не оправившись от снов, под утренним душем готовился к рабочему дню и встрече с Ханамией; она неизменно начиналась в гостиной с перекрестья взглядов, когда свежий Киеши шел готовить кофе, а нахохлившийся Ханамия, смаргивая дремоту, слезал с дивана и, потирая бока, направлялся в полную ментола ванную.  
В минуту, когда кофеварка доливала последние капли, Ханамия появлялся рядом: вздергивал жалюзи, распахивал окно - и оттуда влетал полный голосов утреннего города перемешанный с рассветными лучами ветер. Были дни - он приносил дождь и парной, пахнущий озоном воздух, а иногда случалось безветрие, и тогда их совместные минуты тянулись в душном кухонном котле.  
В первый раз, когда за спиной тихо завозились, Киеши дернуло от неожиданности: Ханамия коротко и смущенно покосился и вытянул наверх створку. В майке, купленной Киеши, но им самим так и не надеванной, в шортах по колено; с влажными, приглаженными за уши, волосами и желтыми отметинами на лице - он казался неправильным и случайным элементом, по ошибке возникающим каждый раз, когда Киеши отводил глаза от мутной струйки льющегося кофе. Ханамия был рядом, слишком крупный для этой кухни, слишком явно пахнущий мылом и зубной пастой, дышащий так близко, что Киеши едва выдерживал его присутствие. Когда он отставил кружку, а Ханамия спросил, нравилось ли ему в прошлом пить кофе, Киеши только кивнул и сделал ему эспрессо.  
«Горько, - пожаловался Ханамия, едва пригубив, и с сомнением уставился на жидкую черноту. - Разве не странно любить это?»  
Киеши скрыл улыбку - воистину пристрастие к горькому было далеко не единственной странностью того Ханамии, каждая встреча с которым была когда-то хождением по бритвенной кромке, каждая ночь - злой бурей, не оставляющей в телах, казалось, ни одной кости.  
"Можешь не пить», - сказал он тогда, и Ханамия тут же поставил кружку на стол.  
После этого Киеши всегда делал слабый кофе, такой, какой привык пить сам и который пришелся по вкусу его новому жильцу.  
День ото дня раздавались за спиной тихие шаги, день ото дня поднималась створка окна, а кофеварка наполняла две одинаковые кружки; ветер холодил подсыхающие волосы, кофейный аромат мешался с запахом мыла, а разум все больше примирялся с тем, кто вынырнул из прелых глубин прошлого. Мнимая жизнь в застенках, сколоченных из природной отзывчивости, великодушия и недавнего обещания, затягивала, рождая прихотливое чувство успокоения, и незримо вела в чернильный, все приближающийся тупик.  
Ханамия не настаивал на общении. Возвращаясь, Киеши замечал, как растет стопка книг около дивана, а нехитрые блюда, ждущие его на столе и предусмотрительно обернутые в пленку, становятся раз от раза вкуснее.  
В первое же совместное утро он оставил деньги на столе в гостиной и продолжал это делать каждый день, пока Ханамия справлялся с грязными кружками, - клал их то на «Женщину в песках», то на «Похвалу тени», отмечая, что книги не новые, однако не из его библиотеки.  
Киеши тоже не искал разговоров. И если сначала он, поблагодарив за ужин, отправлялся прямиком в спальню, то на вторую неделю неожиданно для себя опустился в кресло рядом с Ханамией, упоенно поглощающим очередную книгу.  
Тот сразу поднял глаза. Выглядел он сейчас гораздо лучше - синяки почти исчезли, на привычно бледном лице рассеянность, словно Ханамия еще не выплыл из глубины той истории, что разворачивалась в его руках между плотными темно-синими форзацами. Киеши взял верхнюю книгу из маленькой стопки около дивана – «Дневник эфемерной жизни».  
\- Откуда она? – спросил, невесомо касаясь мягкой потертой обложки.  
\- Из книжного кафе.  
Киеши удивленно скосил глаза вниз.  
\- Все оттуда, - подтвердил Ханамия и неуверенно добавил: – Владелец одолжил без оплаты.  
Киеши небрежно мотнул головой, – это было неважно, – и указал подбородком на колени Ханамии: «А эта?»  
Тот повернул к свету сине-черную гладкость с иероглифами – «Устал рождаться и умирать».  
Киеши бросило в жар.  
\- А те книги, что есть у меня?  
\- Прочел.  
\- Все?  
\- Да.  
Верно, тот Ханамия тоже много читал; много знал; много думал. Когда Киридай выигрывали матчи, среди других команд пролетало эхо пересудов о нечестной игре, когда проигрывали – шепот, что даже гений капитана команды оказался бессильным перед мастерской игрой противников. Ханамия привлекал всеобщее внимание – о нем много судачили, выворачивали его личность наизнанку, однако ничто из этого не явилось правдой. Баскетбол не был ему по-настоящему интересен, поэтому несмотря на сильных игроков Кирисаки не проводили захватывающих матчей, не красовались перед зрителями и соперниками и, как стал отмечать Киеши, с некоторых пор присутствующий на всех играх, совершенно не стремились выиграть. Когда появилась возможность, Киеши сразу спросил об этом, но обнаженный, пытающийся подняться с постели, Ханамия лишь криво ухмыльнулся. «Металл, пылящийся в чьем-то кабинете и овации тех, кто забудут о тебе сразу, как дойдут до ближайшей закусочной, – об этом мечтают такие, как ты, Теппей».  
«Тогда зачем?» - спросил Киеши вслед растрепанному затылку, мокрой спине и ягодицам в свежих отметинах, но Ханамия уже скрылся в ванной, не услышав или не захотев отвечать. И Киеши со вздохом зарылся в подножие горы из влажных сбитых подушек.  
Они встречались в отелях, но крайне редко, – не было денег; никогда - у Киеши и чаще всего у Ханамии. Он позвал к себе совершенно буднично, словно хорошего друга, а у Киеши в голове лопались пузыри невероятности подобного приглашения; но его слишком тянуло – тянуло больным, ирреальным вожделением, замкнувшим на время трезвое осмысление того, что между ними происходит. И Киеши пошел.  
Перед ним пронеслась улица, оставив на радужках глаз след из светлых пятен домов и шеренги посаженных на цепи велосипедов перед входом; потом мелькнули пепельные стены холла и темные – лифта; прямоугольник рекламы и резная дверь. «Никого», - сказал Ханамия и, сбросив кеды, отправился вглубь квартиры. «Простите за вторжение», - разуваясь, прошептал Киеши тишине, пахнувшей женщиной, и тут же зацепил взглядом черные лакированные туфли на высоких каблуках и треугольный хвостик синего газового шарфа, придушенного тяжелым ящиком коридорной тумбы. Остальное смылось, как только его окликнули из далеких квартирных дебрей. И потом, уже побывав здесь много раз, Киеши так и не запомнил детали того места, где Ханамия делил с матерью свою жизнь. Но здесь, в спальне, Киеши наконец пересек границу, что скрывала за своими пределами Ханамию, совершенно недоступного другим, тем, кто был ему чужд, и чужд по воле собственной.  
Первое, что открылось, – нарочитая неуютность. К стене напротив привалилась хлипкая неуклюжая шеренга книжных башенок, впереди нее – низкий стол, свет, проникающий сквозь щели жалюзи, оставлял на непривычно-синих стенах ровные медные полоски. Одежда спрятана в шкаф, никаких, свойственных большинству людей, безделушек.  
«Ты много читаешь», - заметил Киеши.  
«Развлекаюсь», - невыразительно пожал плечами Ханамия. Он сидел на кровати, белой и неожиданно широкой - похожей на снежное плато в ночи, и совершенно не подходящей этой пещеристой комнатке.  
«Обычно развлекаются по-другому», - подумал Киеши, посмотрев на постель. Едва ли можно представить, сколько девушек привечала она до этого дня, сколько захлебывающихся криков впиталось в ее гладкую стеганую поверхность, над которой, ему показалось, еще витало эхо колотящихся девичьих сердец.  
«Родительская, - пояснил Ханамия, ухватив его взгляд, и откинулся на локтях. – Оказалась слишком большой для матери. А мне – в самый раз».  
Он недвусмысленно развел ноги, посмотрел исподлобья зовущим взглядом, и Киеши шагнул вперед, в трясину похоти.  
Вскоре не только кровать - вся комната пропахла ими, наполняясь влажным горько-соленым дыханием и всхлипами боли в череде бессвязных стонов. На полу, около кроватных ножек появились короткие и частые царапины – сначала редкие, почти незаметные, но со временем их стало так много, что они превратились в неровные белесые кляксы.  
Ханамию, казалось, это мало волновало. Он скользил по волнам расплывчатых мотивов и непонятных шуток, притворяясь или, наоборот, без остатка отдаваясь их странным отношениям; увлекал, заполняя собой все пространство, так, что Киеши все больше терял нить существования, растворяясь в этом нахальном, многослойном человеке. Их общее время ограничивалось несколькими часами, а за ними следовали бесконечные дни, которые Киеши проводил в занятиях, тренировках, друзьях и мыслях, от которых лихорадило все тело.  
Чтение неожиданно увлекло и его. Книги, что он брал, отчетливо пахли Ханамией. Переворачивая страницу, Киеши представлял, как когда-то это делал он, наверняка перед сном, отдыхая на своей гигантской кровати, а может, лежа на животе и бездумно смахивая постоянно падающие на глаза волосы. Так он прочитал с десяток книг – каждая оставляла неизгладимое впечатление, каждая явилась вехой развития его чувств, даже последняя, толстенная, которою он подобрал у подножия кровати, явно еще не дочитанная, и от этого еще более интересная. По неясной прихоти он начал читать ее с того места, где темнел маленькая шелестящий прямоугольник обертки от шоколада, втиснутой вместо закладки. Через несколько дней книга переселилась в дом Киеши, но закончить ее он так и не успел, похоронив еще в прежнем жилище, среди учебников и спортивных журналов. Потом он тоже оброс книгами, через несколько лет перекочевавшими сюда, и та самая тоже переехала, найдя упокоение под массивным томом истории Китая.  
Но это уже потом, тогда же он вбирал Ханамию в себя по капле, позволяя проникнуть, протянуться насквозь и вынырнуть с оборотной стороны, оставив метки везде, - изнутри и снаружи. Внутренности изнывали в нескончаемом желании, в голове пылало упоительное безрассудство, а спина постоянно чесалась и саднила, от заживающих ранок и новоявленных. Вот по коже скользнуло влажным, теплым, под лопаткой защипало. Тяжелая рука вминает поясницу в кровать, трется дыхание; тонкие дорожки от мокрых волос, они холодят, оставляют капли, стекающие с вздымающихся боков.  
«Киеши, - позвал сзади Ханамия, - о чем задумался?»  
Киеши невнятно забормотал.  
\- Киеши, - эхом откликнулся сидящий рядом Ханамия, с беспокойством глядя из глубины дивана. – О чем ты думаешь?  
Киеши замешкался, в глазах еще тот, перед глазами уже этот. Одинаковый голос, но столь разные люди. Он заметил, что Ханамия ждет ответа, кашлянув, сказал:  
\- Эта книга… она тоже есть у меня.  
Ханамия озадачено посмотрел вниз, на руки, и с заминкой ответил:  
\- Видимо, пропустил.  
Этого не могло быть, когда-то Киеши видел ее здесь, но не устраивать же обыск.  
\- Не ищи, - быстро сказал Киеши. - Книга та же, только обложку сменили. Читай эту, из кафе.  
Вместо ответа Ханамия захлопнул книгу и небрежно пристроил ее рядом. Рассеянность на его лице распалась, в ищущем взгляде клубилось любопытство, словно Киеши ненароком отомкнул одну из запретных своих дверей и позволил ухватить крупицу прошлого за тяжелой ржавой ширмой.  
\- О чем ты думал? - повторил вопрос Ханамия, незаметно для себя наклоняясь вперед, и разъедая глазами Киеши. - С таким потерянным и красным лицом?  
Киеши тут же провел ладонью по щеке - кожа горела.  
\- Ни о чем, что касалось бы тебя, - солгал он.  
Время ретироваться, путного разговора все равно не выйдет. Киеши поднялся и поспешил за безопасную границу комнаты. Он уже взялся и начал поворачивать дверную ручку, когда в спину метнулся вопрос.  
\- Почему тебе так трудно это сделать?  
От голоса неожиданно близкого, Киеши едва не вскрикнул. Он быстро повернулся - Ханамия стоял в двух шагах. Лицо открыто и расслабленно, и все же это умиротворение обманывало: под тонкой наледью застывших глаз кипел интерес, и стало очевидно, что ни один совместный кофе или ужин уже не смогут понизить градус нетерпения Ханамии, тем более что Киеши сам дал повод начать этот разговор.  
\- О чем ты? - вяло спросил Киеши.  
\- О твоем обещании.  
Киеши прислонился к так и не открытой двери. Вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Ханамия проследил за рукой.  
\- Это, и правда, трудно…  
\- Достаточно кормить меня этими уловками, - отрезал Ханамия, – Твоя борьба с решимостью затянулась. Думая за меня, ты не продвинешься в этом, а я… еще немного, и я пожалею о своем выборе.  
Он хватил взглядом жгучим, словно удар кнута, и, резко отвернувшись, пошел обратно к дивану, а Киеши ввалился в сумрак спальни и закрыл глаза: Ханамия прав - он избегает разговоров, придумывая оправдания своей нерешительности. Однако нежелание поднимать со дна муть старой памяти - далеко не единственная причина его молчания. Этот новый Ханамия был другим: и частая рассеянность на лице, и отрешенный взгляд в затушеванное светом окно, стройный голос, более низкий, чем помнилось, из которого пропала желчь и насмешка; гибкость, спокойствие и эхо теплоты в глазах, когда улыбался, - все это рождало в душе тревогу и смятение, но одновременно глубже цепляло острым крючком привязанности.  
Теперь смешать Ханамию, от которого он бежал, и этого, похожего на пустой чистый сосуд, казалось кощунством, словно протянуть сквозь себя грязные пальцы прошлого. Невозможно было думать, как повлияют эти разговоры, как изменят деликатный их мирок. Утопичные мысли, совсем недавно появившиеся на границе сознания, обретали все больший вес, разрушались страхом того, что будет, когда память вернется, и снова нарождались, стоило захлопнуть дверь и, разувшись, войти в гостиную.  
Киеши оторвался от двери и рухнул на кровать. Какое-то время он следил, как плавают по верху тусклые пятна далеких огней. Вокруг было тихо, и за дверью ни звука, словно, как и раньше, коснулась теплая рука его прошлой жизни с одинокой жизнью, Мией и поздними наскоро приготовленными ужинами.  
Он нащупал на тумбе телефон и нажал вызов. Ответа долго не было. Уставший, сухой голос раздался лишь на одиннадцатом гудке.  
\- Прости, - сразу повинился Киеши, - терпел, сколько мог.  
\- Ничего, - ответил динамик, тонко, бумажно, зашелестев, - я еще работаю.  
\- В офисе?  
\- Уже дома. Как у тебя?  
Киеши стал рассказывать, как у него, а в ухе продолжали шуршать листы и щелкать кнопки лэптопа; в паузах он слышал тихое бормотание, совершенно с ним не связанное, но, закрыв глаза, продолжал свой никчемный монолог.  
\- Это все очень интересно, - подытожила Мия, когда горло Киеши забило словами, и он умолк не в силах продолжать. - Но я не могу больше на тебя отвлекаться. Наберу, как буду посвободнее.  
\- Я соскучился, - быстро вставил Киеши.  
Мия вздохнула.  
\- Я тоже. Тоже скучаю, - ответила она под мягкое пение клавиатуры. - Но работы много и нет времени.  
Мия зашептала что-то неразборчивое, с вкраплениями цифр, формул и незнакомых слов, Киеши стиснул телефон:  
\- Мия, - напомнил он о себе.  
\- Что? - растерянно спросила она и нетерпеливо выдохнула ему в ухо. - Теппей, уже скоро, скоро все будет. Потерпи, ладно?  
Он кричал, что не ладно, и сметал со стола ненавистные бумаги; разбивал нахально щелкающую мышку, а следом лэптоп; растаптывал амбиции, рвал честолюбие. И все беззвучно, все только в воспаленных раздражением мыслях.  
\- Ладно, - вслух сказал он, и Мия с облегченным вздохом отключилась.  
Потом Киеши вновь смотрел на кружащие танцы потолочных огней, и в них искал ответы на бесчисленные свои вопросы. Когда тени посинели и расплылись, а обнаженных ног коснулось бодрое предрассветное дыхание, он вынырнул из памяти, в глубине которой, создавал то, что поможет сдержать обещание.  
Два дня понадобилось, чтобы упорядочить мысли. На исходе третьего Киеши из кухни долго созерцал круглую макушку над диванной спинкой. Шелест переворачиваемых страниц спорил с неблагородным деревянным стуком палочек о фарфор, а хорошее настроение Киеши - с гнетущей двухдневной атмосферой, облегчить последнюю было поручено пиву.  
Ханамия недружелюбно покосился на протянутую руку, потом перевел взгляд выше, запотевшая банка аккуратно перекочевала в его ладонь. Киеши на длинном выдохе опустился рядом, щелкнул жестяной петелькой и тут же сделал глоток. Горло обморозило, словно в него ссыпали горсть ледяных колючек.  
\- Что теперь читаешь? – хрипловато спросил Киеши, тут же проводя глазами по названию и холодея с каждым прочитанным иероглифом – книга та же, что и недавно, но обложка другая, знакомая до боли. Ханамия нашел.  
Зашелестело. Демонстративно показались два пальца, зажимающих замусоленную обертку от съеденного годы назад шоколада. Сам Ханамия внимательно следит, запомнил эмоции Киеши в прошлый раз.  
\- Что не так с этой книгой? – спокойно спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Киеши, - книга, как книга. Не в ней дело. Просто ты и тогда любил читать. Я видел много книг. У тебя в комнате, - уточнил Киеши, встречаясь с вспыхнувшими глазами, и сразу дальше, обрубая возможность задать вопрос, продолжил: – Ты был не самым приятным человеком. Играл грубо, нечестно, никто не любил вашу команду, но не из-за страха, а из-за брезгливости. Капитаном был ты, и ты был ответственен за остальных. Тогда ты был поразительным источником для своих товарищей: бесценный ум, скрытая сила, опыт, возможности, - все это, захоти ты, создало бы сильную команду, о которую разбилось бы немало лидеров, но тебе это не было интересно, победа в игре – скука, твоя забава – истязать других. И в способах, когда было настроение, ты был весьма изощрен. Вот, Ханамия, это то, о чем я сознательно умолчал при записях. Это и многое другое, открывающее неприглядные оттенки твоей старой личности.  
Ханамия, кажется, даже не дышал, по-рыбьи открыл и закрыл рот, осмысляя услышанное. Киеши ждал, прикладываясь к банке неспешными глотками.  
\- Как это все относится к тебе? – севшим голосом наконец спросил Ханамия. – Ведь относится же?  
Киеши вздохнул:  
\- Когда-то во время матча между Сейрин и Кирисаки мне повредили ногу. Я был на год отстранен от баскетбола.  
\- Это я сделал?  
Голос обманчиво сдержан, время самоказни еще не пришло, и тон слишком серьезен. Ханамия игнорирует пиво, а ему как никому другому стоит выпить, хотя, конечно, он не вскроет банку, пока длится разговор, и просить бесполезно. Киеши поболтал банкой и под ее придушенное шипение сказал:  
\- На этот вопрос я уже ответил.  
Он не видел, но Ханамия кивнул, должен был кивнуть, догадавшись, о чем речь.  
\- Я могу просить прощения?  
\- Пустое, - усмехнулся Киеши. - То, о чем я говорю, настоящее для тебя, для меня же все мертво и давно погребено под событиями более поздними и важными.  
Ханамия промолчал. Киеши ждал следующего вопроса.  
\- Это объясняет твое поведение в больнице, - будто самому себе заметил Ханамия, и продолжил неуверенно, будто на ощупь: – Ты говорил, что случившееся не сделало нас врагами, почему?  
Киеши ждал этот вопрос, и ответ не него тоже был готов.  
\- В этом не было нужды. Я перестал быть для тебя интересным, как только ты испытал на мне очарование своего характера. Со своей стороны, я никогда не испытывал к тебе настолько острой неприязни, чтобы назвать врагом. Достаточно было, чтобы наши пути пересекались.  
\- Но они пересеклись, - без сомнения заявил Ханамия. – Иначе ты бы не смотрел на меня так, - он осекся, и отвел взгляд, как только Киеши повернул к нему голову. – Я это чувствую, твои воспоминания таят что-то еще. Если бы все остановилось в точке вражды, я не пустил бы тебя к себе домой.  
\- До какого предела ты готов услышать? – спросил на это Киеши. – Какая точка тебя устроит?  
Хрупнула банка, Ханамия сжал кулаки. Его глаза метнулись в сторону, тут же вернулись к Киеши, но не к лицу, ниже, где выступала под футболкой ключица. Колебание, смятение, желание знать – как очевидны его эмоции, и в то же время интуиция не позволяет задать тот однозначный вопрос, ответ на который, тоже однозначный, станет в конце концов западней. Киеши мысленно улыбнулся - неожиданно для Ханамии этот неозвученный ответ стал важнее того, что было сказано раньше, оттеснив даже воспламенившуюся вину, что, по иронии, родилась только сейчас, в душе совершенно иного человека.  
Ханамия сдвинул книгу с колен и опустил ноги на пол, скопировав позу Киеши. Банка в его руках едва слышно вздохнула, испустив прохладный пивной запах. Киеши поболтал своей, пива на несколько глотков, не больше. Он намеренно оттягивал уход, давая Ханамии шанс, но тот мелкими глотками опустошал банку, молчаливый и хмурый, словно потерял в мыслях настроение.  
Когда остатки жидкости затекли в горло, время ожидания закончилось и Киеши поднялся. Банка отправилась в мусорную корзину, а телефон в кармане взбрыкнул входящим письмом. Ханамия с дивана поднял голову. Он решился.  
\- Киеши…  
Киеши читал письмо. Мия закончила проект и ждала его сегодня вечером отпраздновать. Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Наконец-то.  
\- Киеши, - снова позвал Ханамия, и тот обратил к нему лучащееся лицо. – До какой точки мы дошли?  
Киеши изменился в лице, мечтательность смыло волной настоящего. Спроси Ханамия минуту назад, он бы снова изыскал слова, являющие собой только тень правды, но после сообщения для тени не осталось места. Киеши подошел, оперся рукой на спинку дивана и, приблизив лицо, проникновенно сказал:  
\- У нас не было точек, они становились бессмысленны, как только мы до них добирались, мы пересекли все возможные пределы, и сейчас, даже фантазируя, ты не приблизишься ни к одному из них. Она была чудесной, эта маленькая иллюзорная жизнь, поэтому смерть, ее стала по-особенному безобразной. Впрочем, - закончил Киеши, всматриваясь в оторопелое лицо Ханамии, - мы оба давным-давно спели по ней реквием, и нет нужды тревожить покойников, ты ведь знаешь, что они собой представляют.  
Киеши вымучено улыбнулся и исчез за дверьми спальни. Когда через полчаса он покидал квартиру, Ханамии в ней ожидаемо не было.

По набережной в Кото с тихим рокотом разбегалась ночь, волновалась слюдяная рябь залива и привечала редких своих зрителей теплым бризом с ароматом гниющей тины. Напротив, в доках, под прожекторами покачивался длинный белый сухогруз с поистертой надписью «Пан Стар Ферри» на низком боку. Эхо далеких криков долетало до этого берега, ворчащие медного цвета краны втаскивали прямоугольники контейнеров, споро начиняя ими суденышко, так, что оно разноцветно и угловато зарастало.  
Киеши затянулся и, облокотившись на холодную перекладину ограждения, выпустил змейку дыма. Купленная всего час назад пачка успела в его руке изрядно опустеть и помяться. Несомненно, ей предстояло жить совсем недолго, даже не до конца ночи, и окончить свое существование в ближайшей урне цинично искрученным жгутом. Киеши стряхнул пепел и вновь поднес сигарету к губам. Рот наполняла свежая, терпкая горечь, однако рождалась она далеко не в обилии дыма – казалось, едкостью сочится все тело.  
Справа ревел апельсиново-голубой Радужный мост, перемигивали россыпью рубиновых огней далекие высотки Минато и напирал привычный гул. За спиной прохохотала группка подростков, а следом ушей коснулся неспешный мужской диалог о предстоящей командировке в Осаку; изливающийся радостью характерный говор одного из собеседников сулил по этому случаю незабываемый совместный поход в тот самый клуб, где их ждет не дождется жизнелюбивая сестричка Хана-чан. Киеши помотал головой – сейчас он бы и сам с удовольствием махнул в Осаку, а лучше куда-нибудь еще дальше, где он больше не увидит гладкие, словно черное зеркало, волосы и горящие исступленной самоуверенностью глаза.  
Незадолго до этого на станции Тацуми Киеши выбрался на поверхность, и долго брел вдоль шоссе, меж непостоянных крикливых неоновых одежд, натянутых на бетонное тело Токио, пока не вышел сюда, на полупустую набережную. Ноги, отвыкшие от длительной ходьбы, гудели, хотелось пить, но воды Киеши не купил. Укорив себя за недальновидность, он огляделся, впрочем, без особой надежды, и наткнулся лишь на пустующие скамейки и две удаляющиеся фигуры, меж которых полаивало кудлатое вертлявое и, как ни посмотри, невразумительное создание. Это было хорошо, голова желала одиночества – но не в безжизненных, оплаченных на ночь стенах, а в таком месте, как здесь, где город похож на открывшего раковину гигантского моллюска, трепетно хранящего свое драгоценное сердце в объятиях пульсирующей бесформенной жизни.  
Раз за разом втягивал Киеши дым, тяжело выдыхал, выпуская его то через рот, то через ноздри; тлеющие окурки летели в ближайшую урну, а дрожащие пальцы снова откидывали перекошенную крышку пачки. Начали покачиваться далекие здания, а колени слабели все сильней, но только сейчас Киеши добился, чего хотел, – сигареты вытягивали из него напряжение и злость, рассеивая их в плотном соленом воздухе залива, наполняли голову дурманом, и образ Мии, воздвигнувшей алтарь своему честолюбию и амбициям, наконец перестал разрывать его разум на части.  
Киеши возвращался в прошлое, вновь и вновь просеивал их жизнь, чтобы отыскать тот момент, когда совместно намеченный путь стал принадлежать ей, а Киеши идти рядом, и хоть руки их были по-прежнему сомкнуты, они уже превратились в ведущего и ведомого. Шагать по дороге, выбранной другим. Стоило ли оно того? Мия бы сказала «нет», Мия показала, что никогда не выберет чужой путь, Мия ждала этого выбора от него. Ждала с непоколебимой уверенностью, что по-другому Киеши не поступит. И свою победу она отметила по-своему, несомненно присовокупив еще одну, ту, которую принес ей единственный приглашенный гость.  
Лицо изливалось триумфом, когда она открыла дверь и пригласила войти. Игриво лучились весельем тонкие серебристые змейки на платье, подмигивали драгоценными глазами, поддерживая эйфорию победителя. Мия распаковывала принесенные пирожные, ее любимые, из французской кондитерской, но Киеши видел, что сейчас они для нее сродни воздуху. Бисквитные близнецы-прямоугольники легли рядом на тарелку, Мия подхватила ее и опустила ее на низенький столик в гостиной, и все это время лился, расточался переливчатый монолог, полный хвальбы, гордости и переживаний. Киеши рассеянно опустился на колени перед столом с мыслью, что неожиданно оказался на празднике у случайного человека, и даже накрытый стол исходил чужеродным запахом французского блюда. Мия приготовила этот праздник для себя.  
Она села напротив, сразу как-то снизившись до одного с Киеши, земного, уровня, и протянула бутылку шампанского.  
«Поздравляю», - чуть погодя сказал Киеши, соединяя бокалы в изнеженном звоне.  
Мия кивнула и наставительно произнесла: «Нас ждет хорошее будущее, Теппей, - и будто задумалась, а потом глянула проникновенно и жарко попросила: - Пожалуйста, гордись мной».  
«Я горжусь тобой», - потеплел сердцем Киеши, складывая руки на коленях, и покаянно улыбнулся.  
Накатило облегчение - эта маленькая искренняя просьба сказала больше, чем весь поток велеречивых слов. Было радостно от того, что она доверяла, только ему позволяя увидеть, что за толстой скорлупой скрывается та же прошлая Мия с пушистой улыбкой и ничего не знающими глазами. Киеши укорил себя за нетерпение и брюзжание, ставшие уже привычными во время разлуки.  
Мия тем временем озаботилась их ужином. Толстый красноватый капающий соусом кусок мяса перекочевал на тарелку Киеши, следом продвинулись круглые, усыпанные тмином хлебцы, которые Киеши никогда не ел, но сегодня благодушно потянулся к пышному даже на вид хрустящему ломтю. Мия тоже отщипнула, быстро сунула эти крохи в рот и, запив шампанским, зажмурилась от удовольствия. Она давно не была в столь прекрасном настроении, и Киеши, исподтишка наблюдающий за ее искренними, лишенными обычной выдержанности движениями, стал тихо ею наслаждаться. Увы, с последним глотком шампанского Мия закончила лилейную свою прелюдию.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты еще подождал, - попросила она, подставляя бокал под золотистую струйку и уверенным тоном возвращая привычную свою деловитость, - я обещала вернуться к этому разговору, и вот моя просьба. Не хочу дразнить тебя подачками из постоянных обещаний, ты ведь и сам понимаешь, - она помолчала, настраиваясь, чтобы сказать то, что Киеши и так ожидал. - В общем, я прошу еще времени. Постараюсь больше так не выпадать из твоей жизни, но со свадьбой давай повременим».  
«Как долго ты будешь принимать дела? – неторопливо спросил он, отрезая крошечные прозрачные лоскутки и, изрядно изваляв их в стекшем соусе, отправлял в рот, сразу запивая шампанским, которому все равно не удавалось смыть вкус полусырого мяса. – И внедрять проект?»  
«Около полугода».  
Киеши быстро поднял на нее глаза - Мия подперла рукой щеку и едва слышно постукивала ногтями по тонкой бокальной ножке. За приопущенными ресницами прятался внимательный взгляд. Киеши заколебался, протянул мыслями отрезок длиной в полгода и выстроил по нему события и даты, которые снова придется переживать не семьей, а лишь парой. Их получилось немало, но и огорчение вызвали, конечно, не они. Киеши устал встречаться, жить порознь и видеться только в те редкие вечера, когда позволяла их работа. И все же полгода не стоили того, чтобы затевать ссору, слишком хрупким показалось ему сейчас их будущее. Отчего-то успех Мии зародил в нем неясный глубинный страх, что ее карьера может стать тем бестелесным соперником, которому он, Киеши, в конце концов, проиграет.  
«Полгода, - прочистив горло, сказал он с расстановкой, - я подожду».  
Но Мия покачала головой: «Я подписала новый контракт. В ближайшие пять лет мне запрещено выходить замуж или рожать ребенка. Это одно из условий должности».  
Потом она долго говорила, убеждала, пристрастно заглядывая в остановившиеся глаза Киеши, но в конце не выдержала, – враз побелевшее его лицо, молчание и неподвижность пробрали ее, – и Мия раздраженно выкрикнула: «Ну что ты так смотришь?! Я же не отказываюсь быть с тобой. Повременить со свадьбой – не смертельно».  
Киеши заторможено моргнул и отозвался: «Да что ты такое говоришь? Пять лет … пять… как вообще можно на такое соглашаться?»  
«Напомню-ка я тебе, что я не должность секретаря занимаю, - вздернув брови, чопорно заявила Мия. - Это разумно, что я даю такие гарантии. Еще и двух лет не прошло с моего прошлого назначения. Не мне тебе объяснять, какая это редкость – возглавить отдел так скоро. Это же чудо, Киеши!»  
Коротко брякнула вилка, уроненная на тарелку. Киеши оперся о край стола, вызывая у бокалов лихорадку, и тяжело поднялся.  
«Может, ты и видишь здесь чудо, - с горечью сказал он, - а для меня это предательство».  
«Не бросайся такими словами, - нахмурилась Мия, и тоже поднялась. – Куда ты идешь? Что за ребячество?»  
Она схватила его, проходящего мимо, за рубашку, Киеши скрипнул зубами и дернул рукой. «Отпусти», - терпеливо сказал он, но Мия вздернула подбородок.  
«В чем дело, Теппей, - рассержено спросила она, - почему тебе не достаточно знать, что я с тобой. Свадьба – не более чем церемония. С твоей стороны не осталось никого, кого нужно обихаживать подобными традициями, моим же родителям я безразлична».  
«Не лги, - бесцветно сказал Киеши, - ты сама придумала это безразличие. Их мнение слишком мешало тебе, как сейчас мешаю я со своими желаниями. Ты, как хирург, вырезаешь все, что плохо влияет на твое будущее, - будущее, которое видят только твои глаза, Мия. Поехать в Аомори - для тебя сродни подвигу; сказать мне «да» - словно принести себя в жертву…»  
Смачный шлепок откинул его голову вправо, на щеке разливалось горячее неровное пятно. Мия сжимала и разжимала кулак, ее глаза уже сияли будущими слезами, но гордость не позволяла ни моргнуть, ни зажмуриться, только с негодованием смотреть снизу вверх. Киеши провел рукой по горящей коже и аккуратно убрал кисть Мии с рукава.  
«Я твоей тенью не буду», - раздались тихие слова. Он вышел в коридор и быстро обулся, так и не взглянув на Мию.  
Она заговорила снова, когда Киеши уже выходил. Позвала его, и он обернулся – Мия стояла, сложив руки на груди и задрав подбородок.  
«Ты ведь с самого начала все знал. Я никогда не скрывала от тебя своих целей. Что так обидело в этот раз? Неужели она так важна, эта церемония, что на весах она меня перевешивает?  
«Она не может тебя перевесить, - откликнулся Киеши. – Она часть тебя, и выбора тут никакого нет. Это не из-за пяти лет, Мия».  
Потом он было поехал домой, но тут же передумал, вышел на Тацуми и оказался здесь, в разделяющей его угнетенность ночи. Влажные дуновения давно исцелили его щеку, но все равно стоило вернуться в ту гостиную с обуглившейся атмосферой праздника, услышать страшные «пять лет» и возвести перед глазами ее, уверенную в своей правоте и не знающую, в чем кроется настоящая ее вина, как начинала жалить ярость, и пальцы ломали недокуренную сигарету, однако уже через минуту доставалась и зажигалась новая.  
Когда в пачке осталось всего две, шторм в голове улягся, но неприятное, сосущее чувство все не давало покоя. Забирающийся под воротник рубашки холодок ерошил волоски на затылке и царапал остекленевшие глаза, бессмысленно созерцающие пространство впереди. Тихо плескала вода под ногами, не в силах преодолеть высокое бетонное ограждение, бормотал залив, прячущий меж перекатывающихся волн осколочные отражения бессонного неба. Наконец Киеши спохватился: зажмурился, и под веками зажгло, защипало, прыснули слезы. Он стер их пальцами. В ногах появилась ломота, словно простоял половину ночи. Часы показали всего четверть одиннадцатого, но несмотря на время, пространство позади незаметно оживилось, наполнилось безликими скользящими голосами, обрывки речи, бессмысленные, холостые, пригоршнями забирались в усталую голову Киеши, расцвечиваясь раздражающими вспышками чужих жизней. Пора ехать, его вечер здесь закончился, но должен был продолжиться в одном из отелей в Иидабаши, рядом с работой, в недосягаемости ото всех. Должен был, но не продолжился.

Захлопнулась дверь, и Киеши вошел в глухой свет ночников и тишину квартиры. Позвал Ханамию и закашлялся: от количества выкуренных сигарет саднило горло. Никого. Пустая гостиная – тусклые напольные лампы, вытянутые тени на стенах и портьерах. Снова меж обветренных губ скользнуло имя, но уже глуше, обреченнее; уютный полумрак, густые винные тени в медном обрамлении давили мертвым лоском и безликой чуждостью. Киеши рассеяно созерцал пространство перед собой, где на диване мерещилась сгорбленная в чтении фигура. После утреннего разговора увидит ли он ее снова?  
Со стороны ванной раздался звук открываемой двери, и из прямоугольника желтого света вышел Ханамия в шортах и с полотенцем на шее. Мокрые волосы он зачесал назад и его порозовевшее от тепла лицо с жестким распахом бровей и будто наполненными смолой глазами казалось очень взрослым и очень серьезным.  
\- Киеши, ты…, - озадачено начал Ханамия и осекся.  
Склонив голову на бок, по-звериному втянул носом воздух и покачал головой. Киеши тоже дышал. Сквозь удушающе плотный табачный дух пробивался не запах даже, его ожидание - теплого мыла и скрипящей кожи. Мужской запах. Запах Ханамии.  
\- Ванная свободна, тебе стоит принять душ. Если голоден, я разогрею ужин, - скороговоркой проговорил Ханамия, комкая свисающие махровые концы и не двигаясь с места.  
\- Да, - согласился Киеши и непонятно для обоих добавил: – Обязательно.  
Внутри гудела сжатая до предела пружина. Пути было два: выбор зависел от того в какую сторону он сделает шаг. Его спасение было позади – в огнях города и чистой, пахнущей порошком комнате отеля. Киеши сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Ханамия…  
В зове не было голоса, а в приближающихся шагах уверенности. Ханамия, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел, как тот, пошатываясь, подходит вплотную. Киеши грубо сдернул полотенце, и тяжелая ткань плюхнулась на пол. Ханамия вздрогнул, вскинул голову. Запах мыла и сигарет смешались.  
Всматриваясь в темноту зрачков, Киеши коснулся губ, провел ногтем, оттопыривая нижнюю, царапая тонкую кожу, и надавил, вынуждая приоткрыть рот. Вожделение свело мышцы живота, отдалось тянущим напряжением в чреслах.  
Киеши обхватил ладонями лицо Ханамии, наклонился и, раздвинув языком губы, неспешно проник в рот. Внутри было горячо и пахло мятой, за острой кромкой зубов шевельнулся язык и Киеши тут же захватил его, вдаваясь глубже, лаская и сглатывая свою и чужую слюну. Этот Ханамия целовался совсем по-другому, мягко подчиняясь напору Киеши, безропотно принимая, и так осторожно ласкал в ответ, словно до конца не осознавал происходящее.  
Киеши же покатился в пасть желания, сминая все запреты и все больше отдаваясь той жажде, что долгое время душил неприязнью и отвращением. Знакомая сладость рта, твердые губы, пульс вен под ладонями, шершавый край скулы – воспоминания и настоящее смешались, взорвали мысли, растеклись в горле жидким пламенем, и Киеши забылся. Ханамия захлебывался от его языка, сминал ткань рубашки, впиваясь в кожу на груди, и мелко-мелко дышал. Его робость треснула, и тело, все еще не остывшее после ванны, ожгло Киеши сквозь одежду, когда Ханамия вдруг притерся к нему, обхватил затылок, больно зажимая волосы, и потянул на себя.  
Целуя еще глубже, Киеши просунул колено между его ног и, обхватив за ягодицы, вжался пахом в живот. Горловой стон защекотал нёбо, Киеши разорвал поцелуй, и тут же застонал от острых зубов, прикусивших подбородок, и языка, сразу принявшегося истово зализывать саднящую кожу.  
Горячечный разряд царапнул виски, внизу живота разлилась боль; Киеши впился пальцами в мокрый затылок, дернул за волосы, отрывая от себя, и толкнул на пол. Ханамия от неожиданности плеснул руками и, вскрикнув, упал на спину. Не давая опомниться, Киеши навалился следом, оседлал его бедра и, перехватив запястья, сильно прижал их к полу. Он склонился над Ханамией, впитывая судорожное дыхание и едва не касаясь ртом его губ.  
\- Высунь язык.  
Ханамия непонимающе моргнул, дернулся, пытаясь освободить руки, но Киеши сжал еще сильнее, одновременно напрягая бедра, и Ханамия скривился от боли.  
\- Дай мне его, - приказал он, и Ханамия, задыхаясь, медленно высунул язык.  
Киеши лизнул влажную мягкую поверхность, потом накрыл губами острый кончик и принялся легко его посасывать. Ханамия под ним крупно задрожал, конвульсивно дернув бедрами, и застонал протяжно и мучительно. Пульсирующая боль в члене все росла, с каждым стоном Ханамии Киеши все сильнее проваливался в животную похоть. Он вобрал язык Ханамии на всю длину, плотно сжав стенками рта, и задвигался вверх-вниз, то ослабевая нажим, то усиливая, меняя скорость, пока Ханамия не закричал, не забился, выгибаясь дугой так, что Киеши на миг потерял равновесие.  
Он скатился вбок, пытаясь отдышаться, и Ханамия, кусая губы, тут же подтянул колени, зажал ладонями пах. Оргазм смел черты лица, вспухла жилами шея, глаза провалились в тень, сквозь стянутые в нить губы со свистом вылетало дыхание. Киеши, не отводя глаз, встал на колени, сдернул промокшую рубашку. Ханамия начал неуклюже приподниматься на локте, и тут же, зашипев от боли, упал. Киеши покачал головой:  
\- Еще не все. Повернись.  
Он обхватил Ханамию за талию и, перекатив на живот, стянул шорты вместе с бельем.  
От вида худых обнаженных полушарий с впадинами по бокам заныло сердце. Киеши нагнулся - невидимый пушок защекотал лицо - поцеловал бледную кожу, вдохнул запах семени. Ханамия вздрогнул, сжался, но Киеши сунул ладонь ему между ног, провел по влажному стволу и надавил вверх, поднимая и слегка размыкая бедра.  
\- Шире, - попросил Киеши.  
Ханамия развел колени еще больше.  
\- Еще... Мне не видно.  
\- Господи, - вымучено прошептал Ханамия, пряча лицо в ладонях и сдавленно и часто дыша; потом вдруг, вывернул шею, посмотрел через плечо тяжелым, невидящим взглядом, и медленно прогнулся.  
Киеши на миг прикрыл глаза и сильно сжал онемевший член, рвущий подмокшую ткань брюк, – вожделение, кипучее и едкое, слегка схлынуло, но это было мнимое ослабление: похоть нещадно росла. Обхватив ладонями ягодицы, Киеши приблизился и с нажимом провел языком вверх по всей длине ложбинки; оттянул большими пальцами кожу около ануса, пощекотал его кончиком языка и протиснулся внутрь, расширяя щель частыми мелкими толчками и входя все глубже.  
Зажимая сотрясающиеся бедра, и стараясь не слышать гортанные стоны, он круговыми движениями ввинтил язык до предела, настойчиво давя на стенки и обильно смачивая вход слюной. Потом добавились пальцы, еще помнящие, куда надо давить и с какой силой, чтобы Ханамия, балансируя на разъезжающихся коленях, сам начал вздергивать бедра и, давясь криками, двигаться навстречу. Когда внутри захлюпало и мутные капли засочились на пол, Киеши оторвался от растянутого входа. Такой смазки было недостаточно, слишком узким был Ханамия, чтобы принять его; но впереди, уже совсем близко, маячил край времени, и надо успеть, пока Киеши не выбросило за его топкие пределы.  
Тренькнув ремнем, он стянул брюки, затем сунул руку Ханамии под бедра; провел по скользкой от спермы и смазки головке, вызывая новый мучительный вскрик, и потер мокрой ладонью собственную плоть. Ханамия затрясся, когда тяжелый член надавил на анус, но тут же дернул бедрами назад и выше, сам нанизывая себя на Киеши и закусывая запястье. Киеши ахнул, навалился сверху, распластываясь по взмокшей спине, невнятно выдохнул рядом с ухом его имя, и толкнул бедра, входя на всю длину. Ханамия сглотнул крик и замотал головой, короткие ногти проехались по слишком гладкому полу, не оставляя следов и не помогая хоть немного загасить боль.  
\- Прости, - невнятно выдавил Киеши. – Знаю, что больно. Потерпи, потерпи Макото, - умоляюще зашептал он, застыв на миг, и с протяжным стоном задвигался сорванными, беспорядочными толчками.  
Жар нутра проникал сквозь воспаленную кожу члена, тек дальше, в чресла, закручиваясь раскаленной спиралью, которая все росла, поглощая один за другим его органы, выжигая из легких воздух; и чем сильнее погружался Киеши в ее первобытную зыбь, тем исступленней он вонзался в принимающее его тело.  
Под ним, слепо впиваясь пальцами в пол и кусая губы, стонал и вскрикивал Ханамия. Отчаянно подаваясь навстречу толчкам и не всегда выдерживая безумный темп, он выгибался так, что Киеши вскоре оседлал его и, ткнувшись лбом в залитую потом шею, продолжил вбиваться сверху вниз.  
Ханамия вдруг с силой втянул воздух и конвульсивно сжал бедра, зажимая Киеши словно тисками; рукой он метнулся себе между ног, задвигал ею – лихорадочно и рвано. Его голова откинулась, открывая искаженное судорогой лицо: карминный от укусов рот, щеки в налипших волосах, бессмысленный взор мутных глаз. Высунув кончик языка, он торопливо слизывал соленые капли над губой, и вдруг захрипел, искривил рот в сдавленном крике. Киеши застыл, поглощая его лицо взглядом, а в следующий миг его самого бросило в оргазм.  
Горячий спазм скрутил тело, вытравливая остатки сил и опрокидывая в пьянящее наслаждение. Он изливался в Ханамию, и с каждым толчком все сильнее терялся в застилающей рассудок истоме.  
Обессиленный, он упал, тело к телу, Ханамия вжат в пол, сердце колотится, пряно и сладко пахнет липкая кожа. Член еще пульсировал, внутри было тепло и мокро. Ханамия покорно терпел его вес какое-то время, но потом зашевелился, чтобы перевернуться, и Киеши нехотя приподнялся, едва владея с собственным телом. Руки тут же обвили шею, Ханамия снова дернул Киеши на себя, жадно вглядываясь мутными темными глазами, потом, словно что-то разглядев на его лице, он вдруг вздернул брови и хмыкнул. Сильные пальцы вцепились в волосы на затылке и нарочито медленно потянули назад. Обнажилось горло, Киеши сглотнул.  
Кончик языка заскользил вверх по его шее, собирая подсыхающие капли пота. Прикусив кадык, Ханамия ласкал все выше, пока не достиг губ. Киеши распробовал вкус крови.  
\- Макото, - пробормотал Киеши в его рот. - Пойдем в кровать.  
Он просунул руку меж их тел, нащупывая текущее, растянутое отверстие, и погрузил в него пальцы. Кончики пальцев неторопливо ласкали его изнутри, пока Ханамия не засучил ногами. Бедра елозили по липкому полу, не то отодвигаясь, не то, наоборот, пытаясь насадиться плотнее.  
\- Макото...  
\- Сейчас, еще немного, - выдохнул Ханамия, оттягивая зубами тому нижнюю губу. - Я не смогу сейчас встать.  
\- Я отнесу тебя, - пробормотал Киеши.  
Одного раза было слишком мало для его изголодавшегося тела, и в его глубине уже зарождался новый виток возбуждения.  
\- Не надо, - усмехнулся Ханамия и запустил язык в рот Киеши, вынуждая замолчать.  
Он надолго присосался к его рту, а когда наконец отпустил, казалось, вытянул и все мысли. Киеши потерся лбом о мокрое плечо, умирая от их смешанного запаха и колкости свежего желания, примерился, чтобы снова позвать в постель, но Ханамия опередил. Притиснул рот к уху, зашептал, и Киеши не сдержал стона: Ханамия просил еще, честно и смело, несколькими словами вдребезги разбивая остатки выдержки. Киеши на разъезжающихся, слабых ногах лихорадочно вскочил, жадно цапнул Ханамию за руку и потащил в спальню.  
Эта ночи достались лишь крохи их сна. В сумраке двое надежно скрылись от стыда, неловкости, терзаний и будущего, жертвуя телами, и наконец доставая дна желания, в конце которого раскинулась убаюкивающая тропинка к уже вырождающейся сладкой темноте.  
Киеши проснулся, едва забрезжил рассвет. Рядом животе спал обнаженный Ханамия. Лицо под войлоком спутанных волос, рот приоткрыт, дышит глубоко и размеренно.  
Киеши заметил, что его локоть покрыт засохшей красноватой коркой - вчера они не думали о таких мелочах. Киеши протянул руку и легонько коснулся запекшейся ранки - Ханамия не дрогнул - сон его был крепок и безмятежен. В аптечке наверняка есть чем заклеить.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Киеши задумчиво смотрел в спокойное лицо - раны на нем зажили, щеки розовели едва заметным румянцем, так что общая бледность не бросалась в глаза. Киеши положил руку рядом с кистью Ханамии - разница была сразу заметна.  
Он рассматривал длинные мужские пальцы, до боли впивающиеся в его спину ночью, ногти были совсем короткие, и все же спину и шею саднило - Ханамия и тогда не щадил его во время секса. Время стерло эти воспоминания, но сейчас, подталкиваемые такой знакомой болью, они всплывали в памяти одно за другим.  
Киеши через силу встал, скрежеща зубами: тело казалось деревянным. Мучила жажда. Он бесшумно прошел на кухню, потом в ванную.  
Уходя на работу, он оставил на подушке вместо себя пачку пластырей. 

Улыбку заметили все, она стала истоком реки шепотков и перемигиваний, к обеду, вдоволь насмотревшись, сотрудники беззастенчиво сотворили неистощимый водопад пересудов и догадок. Венчало их высказанное кем-то предположение о скорой помолвке, ведь как бы Киеши не скрывал личную жизнь, капля за каплей она просочилась в коллектив, став для всех одной из любимых тем для обсуждения. Обычно Киеши пресекал подобные вольности, но сегодня он был слеп.  
Перед глазами расцветали картины прошлой ночи, от которых раз за разом судорожно сжималось тело. Киеши прятал в кулак лицо, вдыхал запах кожи, она явственно хранила запах вчерашнего срыва, так же как и рот – движения чужого языка, а чресла – бьющиеся вокруг плоти непривычно тугие мышцы. Какую бы жизнь не вел Ханамия теперь, она без сомнения отличалась от той, что когда-то исторгла из себя Киеши. И все же многое было таким же, Киеши узнавал Ханамию заново: не изменились вкус тела и несдержанность в отклике, голос так же быстро набирался хрипотой, а лицо брезжило изнуренностью и освобожденной мягкостью. Ханамия отдавался с неисчерпаемой силой, отчаянно и совершенно искренне, в его криках и стонах не было притворства, а в желании – смущения, будто предчувствовал, что подобное может произойти, и принял его с известной покорностью. Было особенно весело снова повстречать едва заметную родинку на крестце, будто за годы она могла исчезнуть. Ханамия вряд ли знал о ней, Киеши так и не сказал о своем открытии, превратив в секрет, бессмысленный для любого другого, но полный сокровенного смысла для Киеши самого. Он упоенно мучил кожу над ягодицами, а под ладонями по-прежнему перекатывались скрытые, но твердые мышцы; и все же бесспорно тело Ханамии претерпело изменения свойственные любому мужающему организму, и это тоже пришлось Киеши по вкусу. Столкновение возрождающихся ощущений и новых, воспоминания головы и тела, сводящие с ума мысли, эйфория, - Киеши терялся во всем этом, едва водя световым пером по планшету. Черные линии похожи на нити волос, облепивших шею, штрихи – на стертые локти, которые теперь несколько дней будут ныть болью. Локти, колени, фаланги пальцев – раны на них скверные, долго приходится терпеть, пока зарастут тонкой розовой кожей. Может, спросить у Исихары-сенсея, чем мазали ссадины Ханамии, что они так быстро прошли.  
Киеши прищурился, в тусклом свете чертежа проявился недавний образ спящего Ханамии. Сон сделал его невероятно мирным, проглотил эмоции, укротил дух. Было странно вновь наблюдать его так близко, исследовать неподвижное, кроткое лицо, заметить сизый налет на скулах и подбородке, раньше они были незаметны. Вот худое, но мускулистое плечо перетекает в предплечье, оно - в запястье с синей дельтой вен, пальцы подрагивают, будто им передается инерция сновидения. Киеши моргнул, возможно ли? Да нет, ерунда.  
И все же он сразу нащупал телефон, оказалось, номера он так и не сохранил. Чертыхнувшись, Киеши придвинул клавиатуру. Через десять минут его связали с доктором Исихарой.  
\- Расскажите о состоянии Ханамии, когда его привезли, - торопливо попросил он.  
Исихара-сенсей зевнул и попросил прощения, он только после ночного дежурства. Киеши извинился тоже.  
\- Что именно вас интересует?  
\- Опишите повреждения, пожалуйста.  
Доктор Исихара почмокал, припоминая, и принялся перечислять раны, методично спускаясь от главной раны на голове к значительным – на лице и теле.  
\- А его руки? На них были раны?  
\- Предплечья в синяках, - не слишком уверенно сказал доктор, - одежда защитила кожу, но не особенно – лето все же.  
\- Меня интересуют его кисти, - прямо сказал Киеши, – точнее пальцы, какими они были? Раны, ссадины, разбитые костяшки, что-то вроде этого.  
\- Таких деталей я не помню, - признал доктор, - меня интересовало его общее состояние…  
\- Вы можете проверить? – невежливо перебил Киеши. – Это важно. Пожалуйста.  
Послышались шорохи, скрипы, сопровождаемые встающего с дивана человека, шлепанье резиновой обуви, потом ожил компьютер, однообразно заговорила мышь.  
\- Его кисти были чисты, - чуть погодя объявил Исихара-сенсей, - медсестры не зафиксировали на них повреждений.  
Архитектурные наслоения перед Киеши вдруг расплылись, заныло под ребрами предчувствие ужаса, доктор что-то спрашивал, но Киеши пальцем прервал его и сбросил телефон на стол.  
Ханамия должен был отбиваться при нападении, иначе не было бы столько ран. Если отбивался, почему руки чистые, не ждал же он покорно, пока его изобьют. Желание сбежать домой было невозможно сильным, но Киеши отдернул себя. В третий раз объясняться коллегами из-за внезапного ухода до конца рабочего дня слишком безобразно для руководителя, даже несмотря на все растущую тревогу, даже несмотря на то, как вдруг важно стало ошибиться в предположении. Киеши поперхнулся – когда он начал считать Ханамию таким важным? Одной ночи удалось перевернуть отношение, но теперь появилась эта внезапная, пугающая неясность с его состоянием - чем грозит она? Объяснения, они нужны, чтобы двигаться дальше. Пока же он застрял в спутанных мыслях, в очередной паутине, имя которой было все тем же, что и восемь лет назад. 

Когда спустя несколько часов таксист методично отсчитал сдачу, до предела исстеганный раздумьями Киеши, неосознанно сунув ее в карман, подобрался и направился к дому.  
Ханамия был там: лежал на диване, листая альбом со старыми фотографиями. Когда-нибудь он должен был добраться до него, лежащего в ящике и годами зарастающего мертвыми кипами ненужных бумаг.  
Услышав Киеши, он поднял глаза, одарил нежной улыбкой. Тот ответил тем же, смахнул небрежно пиджак, сумку, присел на кресло рядом.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Ханамия вместо приветствия. - Ты внимателен.  
Он был свеж и безмятежен, щеки в розовой дымке и все еще припухшие губы. Ханамия погладил школьные фотографии.  
\- Нашел во время уборки, - объяснил он и тут же покаялся: - Прости, взял без разрешения. Ничего?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Не нашел себя, - разочарованно протянул Ханамия. - А тебя много, ты не слишком изменился с тех пор. Я же их знал?  
На листе общая фотография Сейрин, снятая после одной из побед, вечные улыбки на таких знакомых лицах, и собственном лице Киеши тоже, - неужели он тогда был таким, - на переднем плане гордо вздымается Кубок.  
\- Знал.  
\- Расскажешь? - Ханамия провел пальцем вдоль фигур, потом переместил кончик на стоявшего рядом с Киеши Хьюгу, перечертил горло. - Надо было раньше подумать об этом. Фотографии всегда многословны.  
Киеши не ответил. Человек перед ним неуловимо изменился, предчувствие давило все сильней.  
Ханамия поднял глаза:  
\- Сегодня звонил Исихара-сан. Спрашивал, как продвигаются у нас дела, - Ханамия иронично вздернул брови. - А я и не знал, что ответить.  
Киеши натянуто улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я ему тоже сегодня звонил.  
\- Знаю, - Ханамия захлопнул альбом. - Голоден? Я приготовил ужин.  
Киеши покачал головой. Ханамия осторожно поднялся, мазнув по воздуху локтем в пластыре, и понес альбом на место. Он двигался гораздо аккуратнее, чем обычно. Медленно присел и, хотя Киеши не видел его лица, мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот сейчас морщится. Выехал ящик, и альбом остался в его сухой бумажной темноте.  
\- Тебе стоило сказать ему правду, - громко сказал Киеши вслед удаляющейся в сторону кухни спине.  
Ханамия замер.  
\- Она слишком неприглядная, - лукаво ответил он, разворачиваясь. – Столько усилий и все зря.  
\- Это справедливо и для меня в таком случае, - заметил Киеши.  
\- Верно. Но мое состояние устраивало нас обоих. Ведь это была хорошая жизнь, пусть и в беспамятстве.  
Ханамия вернулся к Киеши, ласково провел рукой ото лба к макушке, вспахивая дорожки по глади волос. Тот перехватил руку.  
\- Впрочем, я давно собирался рассказать, - продолжал Ханамия, не реагируя на пережатое запястье.  
\- Да? Как давно?  
Ханамия перестал улыбаться.  
\- Достаточно давно. Но на правду нужны силы – и чтобы рассказать ее, и чтобы принять. Обычно их никогда не хватает.  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - твердо проговорил Киеши.  
\- Это хорошо. Хорошо, что готов, хотя это и неважно уже, - сказал Ханамия и метнулся глазами к часам. Навалившуюся тишину прервала трель входного звонка. – Вовремя, - с удовольствием заметил он.


	6. Узы

Телефон коротко взбрыкнул, и одновременно открылись створки лифта на пятом этаже, о чем женский голос мелодично оповестил. В кабину вошел один из управляющих директоров Мизухо Секьюритес. Мия уважительно поклонилась. Тот коротко взглянул и, отвернувшись, нажал кнопку. Лифт закрылся и заскользил вверх.  
\- Я видел вашу презентацию, Оотани-кун, - вдруг раздался низкий голос. – Недурно поработали.  
\- Благодарю, Такахиса-сан, - вздрогнув, быстро ответила Мия, благоговея, что такой человек назвал ее по фамилии, и снова склонила голову, в ответ - довольное хмыканье.   
\- Продолжите с таким же рвением, далеко пойдете.   
\- Я не подведу, Такахиса-сан.   
В наступившей тишине барабанило сердце, но вдруг страх превратился в эйфорию. Лифт мягко остановился и отозвался прибытием на двадцать третий этаж.   
Мия осталась одна и через несколько секунд оказалась на двадцать восьмом. Она перевела дух и заспешила в кабинет. Тело казалось воздушным. Уже после того, как выпила стакан воды и перебрала ворох бумаг, Мия вспомнила про сообщение. Писал Киеши. Он приглашал к себе. Сегодня к восьми. И извинялся.   
Это было не похоже на нее, но смесь из чувства вины и прекрасного настроя после похвалы заставило вовремя закончить дела и уже в семь уйти с работы. Она зашла в один из ярких уличных магазинчиков, торгующих фруктами, где прошлась среди затянутых в шуршащие одежды желто-оранжево-фиолетовых бочков, выбрала те, что порадуют сегодня их с Киеши.   
Известие, которое она была вынуждена сообщить вчера, было неприятным, Мия это признавала и сегодня готовилась загладить вину как можно полнее. Но все пошло не так, когда дверь квартиры открылась и хмурый Киеши глянул на нее.   
\- Мия? – спросил он.  
Что-то неправильное было в его голосе, слишком натянутом, слишком озадаченном. Киеши потеряно оглянулся, но Мия вернула к себе внимание, улыбнувшись самой теплой из возможных для нее улыбок, и всучила переливающийся кулек.   
\- Ты писал к восьми, но получилось раньше, - сказала она, - хорошо, что ты уже вернулся, и не пришлось ждать в коридоре…  
Киеши будто не слышал ее, смотрел сверху вниз, потом резко повернулся и, не дослушав, исчез в гостиной.  
\- Что это значит? – раздался его возмущенный голос.   
\- То и значит, - ответили ему, и Мия замерла. - Сам знаешь, нет больше причин тянуть.  
Она прошла следом и уставилась на сидящего на диване человека - знакомые лицо волосы, голос.   
\- Ханамия? - изумленно спросила она из-за спины Киеши. – Как же это… как это возможно?  
\- Мия-чан, - осклабился тот. - Заходи, не стесняйся, - и Ханамия похлопал рядом с собой.   
\- Да я-то не стесняюсь, - сказала Мия, обходя Киеши и мимоходом замечая окаменевшее его лицо.   
Села в кресло. Ханамия продолжал приветливо улыбаться. Она нахмурилась, соединить его и Киеши никак не удавалось. Ханамию она не видела больше месяца, когда за неправильные расчеты, едва не стоившие ей карьеры, без колебаний вычеркнула из списка сотрудников. Ханамия казался незаменимым, Мия подписывала бумаги, скрипя зубами от злости на него и на себя, но в решении была непреклонна. Потом, когда было совсем невыносимо, она не раз билась лбом о лакированную поверхность стола, но не пожалела о поступке, ни разу не пожалела. Они начинали сражаться вместе, но закончила Мия в одиночестве, выцарапав из распростертых над нею мужских когтей победу, - даже без умницы Ханамии ей удалось. Но что же он, неужели опустился до мести? И отчего Киеши так странно на него смотрит?  
\- Вы... знакомы?  
Киеши продолжал стоять у входа в гостиную, в руках кажущийся теперь нелепым яркий кулек. Ханамия склонил набок голову и промолчал, предлагая ответить Мие.  
\- Он мой ассистент, - подтвердила она. - Тот самый, которого я уволила за халатность, - и уже Ханамии: – Так как ты оказался в его квартире?  
\- Не поверишь, Мия-чан, я с ним живу, - развел руками тот с понятным только ему наслаждением.  
\- Я тебе не Мия-чан, говорила уже, - сердито заметила Мия.  
\- Нет, - Ханамия оперся локтями о колени и, положив на сомкнутые кисти подбородок, проникновенно сказал: - Теперь, когда мы делим одного мужчину, ты для меня именно Мия-чан.  
\- Делим? - недоуменно переспросила она, оглянулась на Киеши за объяснением, и слова примерзли к губам.   
Киеши смотрел на Ханамию, и лицо его было неузнаваемо. Боль, которой она не видела даже во времена прошлых горестей, изорвала привычное спокойствие, скрутила черты непонятным ей страданием. Кожа казалась присыпанной пылью. Глухо стукнуло – фрукты выскользнули из руки и упали на пол.  
Мия приподнялась:  
\- Киеши, что же ты...  
\- Ты лгал, - оборвал ее Киеши. – Насчет памяти все это время... ты лгал?  
Ханамия откинулся назад, кивнул. Не скрывая потрясения, Киеши бессильно припал спиной к косяку.   
\- Ханамия, зачем? Невозможно же... невозможно так лгать.  
\- Знаешь ведь, - пожал плечами тот, - у меня всегда хорошо получалось. Особенно тебе.  
\- О чем вы говорите? – требовательно спросила Мия, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Что за игры за моей спиной? Ханамия, ты ведь не мстишь мне?  
Ее жгло смятение: от чуждого в этой квартире Ханамии, так вольготно раскинувшегося на диване, так по-свойски разговаривающего с ней и Киеши; от невозможности прочитать, что скрывают фразы, которые она слышала; от незримо надвигающегося взрыва, предчувствие которого электрическими разрядами пробегало вдоль позвоночника.   
\- Мия-чан, - протянул Ханамия, - будь терпеливее. Дойдем и до тебя, поэтому молчи и наслаждайся. Хорошо?  
\- Ханамия... сукин ты сын, - зарычала Мия, но тот уже отвернулся.  
\- Какое чудесное выражение, - сказал он в сторону Киеши и подметил: – Как оно похоже на то, что я наблюдал прошлой ночью. Удивительно, что такие разные причины заставляют тебя так одинаково морщиться.  
Мия насторожилась, распрямила спину, но Киеши, казалось, не заметил едкости.  
\- Зачем? – повторил он, рассматривая Ханамию, будто видя впервые.   
\- Сделал что? - удивленно вопросил Ханамия и тут же ухмыльнулся: - Навевает воспоминания, да, Киеши? Те самые, которые ты так благородно пытался от меня скрыть. Как видишь, не ты один проповедуешь ложь во спасение.  
\- И кого же ты спас своей ложью?  
Ханамия вздохнул и с непонятной серьезностью ответил:  
\- Может, и никого. Но я хочу думать, что хотя бы троих.  
\- Троих, - откликнулся Киеши и, словно только заметив Мию, вперил на нее почерневшие глаза. Та ответила озадаченным взглядом. – Зачем она здесь?  
\- Ты же позвал меня… - начала Мия, но осеклась, гневно повернулась к Ханамии: - Нет, это был ты!  
Тот кивнул, но по-прежнему смотрел только на Киеши.  
\- Она важный участник с неких пор, поэтому я не мог ее не пригласить.   
\- Мой телефон…  
\- Чтобы отправить письмо, телефон не нужен.   
\- Все продумал, - покачал головой Киеши.  
\- Как обычно, - согласился Ханамия, - даже повод для увольнения. Наша маленькая железная Мия очень забавно возмущалась.  
\- Ублюдок, - произнесла Мия, но Ханамия, бросив на нее понимающий взгляд, проигнорировал оскорбление.   
\- Знаешь, - рассмеялся вдруг Киеши, и от его смеха у Мии заломило сердце. – Ты прав, мне тоже навевает воспоминания. В тот раз ты сказал, что не испытываешь ко мне ненависти, но спустя столько лет приходишь в мой дом, ввязываешь в свои игры мою невесту, ради чего? Почему ты так сильно желаешь столкнуть меня вниз, что не погнушался втянуть в это посторонних людей.   
\- Чтобы столкнуть тебя вниз, много сил не требуется. Посчитай я, что это необходимо, сделал бы без колебаний, - Ханамия усмехнулся. – Но сейчас не я тебя толкаю, ты сам срываешься. Ты не замечаешь протянутых рук, и не заметишь, продолжая смотреть на все через собственное благополучие.   
Он кряхтя поднялся и пересел на подлокотник, свесив одну ногу, а вторую поставив на диван. Мия оглядела его стертые колени.  
\- Сколько лет прошло, - продолжал Ханамия, - а ты так и не научился понимать, что по-настоящему ценно. Страшишься боли и цепляешься за мечты, в которых нет тебя самого. Жалеешь себя и не понимаешь, чего хочешь, - ты стал еще более жалким, Киеши. И эти недели стали самым большим разочарованием за все годы.  
\- Хватит, Ханамия, - подала голос Мия, снова поднимаясь с кресла и боковым зрением отмечая, как посерел Киеши. – Ты достаточно гнусностей наговорил…  
\- Закрой рот и сядь, - обронил Ханамия, не поворачивая головы. – Не знаешь, о чем речь, не лезь.  
Мия изумленно моргнула, оседая вниз, зато Киеши будто очнулся.   
\- Оставь ее, - предостерегающе прорычал он, - говори со мной. Она не заслуживает нашей грязи.  
Раздался смешок.  
\- Ты о себе думай, не о ней. Мия-чан, в отличие от тебя, свою цену знает. Правда, Мия-чан? Ведь поэтому ты все не можешь сказать ему «да»?   
Мия захлебнулась возмущением.  
\- Вовсе не поэтому.   
\- Лжешь. Мне ли не знать, что ты думаешь о замужестве с Киеши? Впрочем, судя по тому, каким он вчера вернулся, выдержка твоя сдала.  
\- Ты, - выплюнула Мия, вцепляясь ногтями в подлокотники, - как смеешь лезть в наши отношения? Что о нас знаешь? Думаешь, подслушанные разговоры дали тебе такое право?! Неважно, кто ты мне, неважно – кто ему, - взмах подбородком в сторону Киеши, - неважно, какие цели преследуешь, втершись нам в доверие, здесь я твое продвижение закончу, - она нехорошо улыбнулась, - ты ведь уже знаешь, как умело я отсекаю ставшее бесполезным.  
Ханамия слушал, заинтересованно вздернув брови, потом рассмеялся:  
\- Как откровенно, Мия-чан, я мысленно хлопаю тебе в ладоши. Наконец я слышу про вас, а не про тебя, и поверил бы в твою искренность, да беда в том, что львицы не защищают козлят, они их съедают, даже при большой любви, какой ты лишена. Неважно, кто я ему? - Ханамия хмыкнул. – Похоже, твое умение анализировать дало сбой. Иначе как объяснить эту чудовищную слепоту?   
\- Замолчи, - вклинился Кеши, повышая голос и делая шаг вперед.  
\- Почему же? – наигранно удивился тот. – Или ты готов рассказывать только удобную правду?   
\- Киеши, о чем он? – Мия посмотрела на Киеши, но тут же повернулась к Ханамии. - О чем ты говоришь?   
\- О чем я говорю? – переспросил Ханамия и почесал макушку. – Много о чем. Может, о том, что, чем больше вы пытаетесь шлифовать ваши отношения, тем уродливей они становятся, ведь то, что изначально было гнилым, никогда не обретет прочности; может я говорю о том, что ты, Мия-чан, не замечаешь, как все сильней становишься похожей на свою мать, которую с таким упоением ненавидишь, а может быть о том, что вчера он, - кивок на Киеши, - всю ночь меня трахал, желая тебя забыть …  
\- Ханамия…  
\- … Ну, или о том, что это не в первый раз, и я могу тебе рассказать обо всех его пристрастиях, а ты лишь в удачные рабочие дни позволяешь ему к себе прикоснуться  
\- Ханамия!  
Киеши пролетел через гостиную, схватил Ханамию за грудки и дернул так, что с треском разорвалась ткань футболки. Тот безвольно повис в его руках, едва касаясь стопами пола. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на побелелую Мию и сочувственно сказал:  
\- Ты не любишь его, Мия-чан. А он никогда не сможет тебя бросить, потому что всю жизнь только и делает, что жертвует собой ради таких, как мы.  
Киеши ударил. Размашисто и вкладывая в удар всю ярость и накопившуюся за годы боль, он впечатал кулак в челюсть Ханамии, потом еще и еще, подчиняясь сходящим с ума нервам, где-то далеко слыша хлюпающий звук и краем сознания отмечая, что Ханамия не сопротивляется. Удар. Заминка. Киеши дернул кулаком назад и швырнул безвольное тело в сторону выхода.   
Мия опомнилась, закричала. Сорвалась с кресла и вцепилась в спину, обвивая Киеши руками за талию, запрещая делать новый шаг, но слишком хрупки были ее объятия, чтобы удержать, и вот Киеши дернулся, подаваясь вперед, Мия проехала пятками по полу, но хватки не ослабила. Тело под тканью рубашки дрожало, изливая волны адреналина. Мия уткнулась лбом в поясницу, только повторяла еле слышно: «Успокойся, упокойся». С кончиков пальцев Киеши текло.   
Ханамия с хрипом сел на полу. Подбородок, щеки, нос залиты кровью. Дышит ртом, отчего в уголках разбитых губ вспухают гроздья мелких пузырей. Булькнуло, Ханамия захлебываясь, шлепнул ладонью по рту. Сглотнул. Потом обтер лицо тыльными сторонами ладоней, сморщился, оглядев их, и поднял голову.   
\- Давно надо было это сделать, - еле двигая губами, прошепелявил он. – Может, тогда все было бы по-другому.  
\- Убирайся, - едва сдерживаясь, проговорил Киеши.  
Ханамия кивнул. Неуклюже поднялся и едва не потерял равновесие, качнувшись на ослабевших ногах. Раскинув руки, он шумно выдохнул: на пол веером брызнули красные капли. Ханамия посмотрел на них.  
\- Прости, сегодня опять вымазал твой пол.  
У двери замешкался, натягивая кеды. Воздуха ему не хватало, нос снова забила кровь, и не было возможности смахнуть ее, шея и ворот футболки намокали все сильнее. Клацнул замок. Уже наполовину скрывшись за дверью, Ханамия вдруг оглянулся:  
\- Беру свои слова обратно, вы неплохо смотритесь вместе, - он растянул губы в жуткой улыбке. - Жаль только, что не умеете быть счастливыми. 

Мия отпрянула, едва закрылась дверь. Скупой походкой прошла за спинку дивана - будто возвела невидимую баррикаду. Рассеянность на ее лице истончалась – осознание того, что сейчас произошло, вытягивало наружу совсем иное чувство – оно колыхнулось в глубине глаз, набирая силу своего уродства. Мия сморщила нос, рот изломился в кривую, неопрятную линию.   
Киеши было шагнул к ней, но Мия тут же выставила руку вперед, разводя пальцы; мотнула головой, низко, опасно, показывая – не приближайся. Киеши остановился: ее поза, острая и беспокойная, как у загнанного животного, приковала его к месту. Слова схлопнулись в горле, и воздух насыщался десятками передуманных мыслей, все дальше отделяя друг от друга.   
Мия быстро повела глазами по комнате, собирая изменения, что претерпели эти места, пока ее не было. И они были – мелкие, словно сорные крохи, которые заметит только цепкий женский взгляд. Стоило признать, Ханамия не лгал - эта квартира привечала не одного Киеши.  
\- Так кто тебе Ханамия Макото? – спросила, снова воззрившись на Киеши.  
От надтреснутого голоса лопнул тугой заслон тишины, но легче не стало, наоборот, вопросы которые имела право задать и задавала Мия, ответы, которые он сам хотел бы знать, иначе, в какие слова облечь ворох мыслей, чтобы передать точно, кто ему Макото Ханамия? Друг ли? Враг ли? Любовник ли?  
Понеслись лентой давние воспоминания, отзываясь в груди покалывающим эхом – сухие и неясные, будто специально затертые; а потом – воспоминания совсем близкие, но уже наливающиеся густым лживым соком.   
\- Мы были знакомы в школе, - наконец сказал Киеши. – Давно.  
Мия на это хмыкнула, посмотрела пытливо, будто обдумывала, верить или не верить. И Киеши кольнуло: вот и все, он изгнан за порог доверия, и теперь любые его слова сначала положат на весы правдивости и только потом, если они пройдут испытание, примут на веру.   
\- Так давно, что он живет в твоей квартире? - Она оторвалась от дивана. Прошла вдоль спинки, ведя ногтями по блестящей кожаной обивке. Киеши вздрогнул. – Макото Ханамия, кто бы мог подумать, а? Живет с моим Киеши. Делит с ним ужины и завтраки, - кивок сторону кухни. Около стеллажа Мия остановилась и легонько потерла большим пальцем корешки книжной стопки. - Читает его книги. И, надо же, - она накрыла стопку ладонью и резко смахнула ее на пол, - занял мое место в его постели!  
Заплескали в воздухе крылья страниц - книги с глухим шуршащим стуком падали на ее ноги. Мия взялась за соседнюю. Снова удары.  
\- Прекрати!  
Киеши в два шага пересек разделявшее их расстояние, схватил за руку. Книги валялись между ними неряшливой, поруганной кучей.   
\- Книги не умалят твою обиду.  
\- А ты не о книгах думай, Теппей, - выплюнула Мия, вырываясь из хватки; пинком освободила ноги и отошла на середину комнаты.   
Она огляделась, решая куда податься, но все, казалось, запятнано другим человеком, - тем, кто еще недавно так приветливо улыбался ей, склоняясь над листами в густых пиктограммах цифр, а потом не менее участливо признался, что они делят одного мужчину на двоих.  
Мия содрогнулась, посмотрела на Киеши как на незнакомца. Она не разобралась в Ханамии, но он чужой, но с Киеши все было по-другому. Как подобное могло произойти, как он осмелился?   
\- То, что сказал Ханамия, – правда? – требовательно спросила она. - Ты делал это с ним?  
Внутри зудело блажное допущение, что все может оказаться выдумкой; что лжец лишь тот, кто изгнан, а все остальное не более чем, непонимание и спутанность, замешанные на всплесках ее испуга и смятения.  
\- Делал? – с угрозой повторила Мия.  
Киеши молчал, но оглушительное это молчание намекало на совершенно очевидный ответ. Мия прикрыла глаза, борясь с наплывавшим ужасом скорой катастрофы, потом в какой-то отчаянной надежде нашла силы взглянуть на Киеши и тут же словно опала. Тонкие, полупрозрачные мазки дописали картину его вины: и удивительно бестревожное, решительное лицо, и чуть заметная складка меж бровей, и темные, с наледью провинности, глаза. Мия уже знала, что он скажет.  
\- Делал.  
Слово неосязаемым убийцей ее замыслов и желаний тихо и бездушно ударило в грудь, проникло сквозь кожу и тонко кольнуло изнутри. Отравляюще горьким вдруг стал каждый вдох, когда маревые образы, что она ткала в воображении из надежд, обрели чеканную ясность, обратившись в два тела в исступлении сплетающихся на кровати – той самой…  
\- Ты же падаешь!  
Руки подхватили ее, оседающую на пол. Потом все покачнулось, и ноги взмыли в пустоту воздуха.  
\- Я отнесу тебя на кровать.  
Киеши держал ее на руках: прижимал к себе и взирал своими беспощадно правдивыми глазами.   
\- Отпусти, - процедила Мия. Киеши замер. – Я больше не лягу на твою кровать.  
Она резко дернула плечами, одновременно опуская ноги. Киеши расцепил объятья, и пятки ударили о пол, боль спиралью чиркнула по ногам, эхом отдаваясь в позвоночнике. Однако на этот раз Мия не торопилась отходить. Она мелко неслышимо дышала, вбирая свежий, заостренный теплом его кожи, запах туалетной воды, слушала, как он дышит над ней в высоте – близко и тревожно, ухватила взглядом бордовые следы на кисти, тянущиеся к манжете, чей напитанный край темным зубастым браслетом сковывал запястье. Мия вскинула подбородок: убеленные тела в голове почернели и, вспыхнув, распались грязным пеплом.  
\- Я хочу расстаться.   
Она сказала это обыденно и твердо глянула вверх – наблюдая, как очерняется сожалением лицо Киеши и мерцает в его глазах горечь. Пульс на миг замер и снова застучал в привычном ритме. И оказалось, что за чертой дышится так же легко и краски совсем не тускнеют. Оказалось, что жернова боли, равнодушно выворачивающие внутренности, в силах перемолоть даже исполосованное предательством сердце, выстроив из ошметков чучело, набитое гордостью, болью и отвращением. Оказалось, что перечеркнутое будущее – всего лишь новый фундамент, трескающийся от любой неосмотрительной мысли, но зачинающий веру, что топи отчаяния уже не страшны. Оказалось, что живой человек может всего за миг превратиться в бесцветный навощенный манекен.  
Киеши сглотнул, отступил на шаг. Мия отвела глаза, не желая больше видеть его виноватое лицо.   
\- Мия, я… - Киеши осекся, а потом вдруг согнулся в поклоне, - прошу прощения за себя… и за него.  
Мия фыркнула и отвернулась. Больше здесь делать было нечего, она отступила и, не оглядываясь, нагнулась за сумочкой в кресле. Конечно, Киеши не сдвинулся с места и не стал хватать ее за руки с мольбой одуматься. Возвышался, накрытый пологом вины и смятения, среди ржавых холмов дизайнерской мебели и безликих стен – его скорых немых утешителей. Позволил себе лишь выразить надежду - отблеск безрассудной смелости обреченного. Неужто Ханамия Макото настолько ценен?  
На дверной ручке кровь, она же на полу, Мия, брезгливо морщась, вытащила салфетку. Взгляд позади раскаленным прутом сек ей спину.  
\- Простить? – слово плеснуло кислотой. – Подумал бы об этом, когда раздвигал его ноги.  
Щелкнул замок, безропотно выпуская наружу. Черная цепь капель на серой плитке стала ее путеводителем до лифта. Внутри кабины пахло разбитой челюстью и туалетной водой Ханамии. Впрочем, это могло быть только воображение. На пятнадцать секунд задержать дыхание, чтобы спуститься вниз. Потом еще три, чтобы наконец оторвать взгляд от смазанного отпечатка ладони на стене рядом с кнопочной панелью и снова вдохнуть.  
Ее слез не видели ни мимо проходившие люди, ни пожилой глуховатый таксист, свернувший поначалу не туда. Лишь зайдя к себе, Мия без сил съехала по дверному полотну и спрятала враз подурневшее лицо в коленях, для верности прикрыв сверху руками. Даже здесь в одиноком окружении своих же вещей она не дала себе в полной мере открыться, как бы трудно ни было, случившееся было всего лишь тем, что надо пережить. 

Ночь вовсю билась в окно, заглядывая тусклыми огнями, когда Киеши наконец очнулся. Со стоном отцепил бесчувственное тело от скрипнувшего дивана и на деревянных ногах пошел в ванную: надо умыться, надо принять душ, надо спать, завтра на работу… завтра, все завтра…Закрытая дверь его не пустила, и Киеши стоял перед ней, – мутно-серое стекло обрисовало черный силуэт, – потом развернулся и добрался до спальни.  
Он не проснулся утром и не предупредил секретаря об отсутствии. Работы больше не существовало в голове, также как друзей, еды и воздуха. Сны были длинными и похожими на маленькие смерти – именно такими, какие сейчас нужны. И все же наступил такой день, когда у тела больше не было сил спать, и Киеши пришлось открыть глаза.   
Был день, примерно после полудня, так что солнце завесило половину спальни прозрачной медной вуалью. Плоть, скованная чудовищным онемением, казалась чужой, и хоть пальцы шевелились, прошло немало времени, прежде чем удалось с кряхтеньем и хрипами сесть. По пересохшим губам будто провели лезвием, когда лопнула стягивающая их корка. Киеши поднялся и кособоко, подергиваясь как на шарнирах, отправился пить.   
Первый десяток глотков растворился, не достигнув желудка; на втором Киеши заметил бурые пятна на рукаве, и стакан выскользнул из пальцев. Звон разбивающегося стекла, брызги воды и осколков смешались с лавиной воспоминаний.   
Киеши схватился за рубашку, рванул так, что пуговицы забарабанили по столешнице и полу; лихорадочно снял и выбросил пропахшую потом и отчаянием ткань в мусорное ведро. Потянулся было и к майке, но вдруг наткнулся на засохшие кровяные разводы на полу. Киеши повело, пустой желудок взбунтовался, и замелькали перед глазами стены, дверь и белоснежное нутро унитаза. Хватило сил умыться, бритву и расческу он проигнорировал, однако заставил себя почистить зубы. В стаканчике, откуда он достал щетку, стало пусто, и это натолкнуло на мысль: обычно там болталась еще одна, самая дешевая, из конбини, а с ней соседствовали несколько одноразовых бритв и синий баллончик пены для бритья с пушистым клубочком ссохшейся пены на носике. Все это исчезло.   
Киеши выплюнул слюнявый ментоловый комок и быстро вернулся в гостиную. Он кружил в поисках, но так ничего и не нашел, даже там, где обычно кривились стопки одолженных книг, было пусто. Мучаемый подозрениями, Киеши бросился к шкафу, где Ханамия хранил немногочисленные свои вещи.   
Пусто.   
С кухни исчезла кружка, которая негласно стала «его».  
Киеши потерянно глянул на растерзанный стеллаж и подошел к нему. Он начал перебирать и складывать сброшенные Мией книги, но той самой не было. Не оказалось ее и на полках среди уцелевших. Киеши усмехнулся: Ханамия забрал все свои вещи.   
Это принесло облегчение – самообладание и так было на грани; и в то же время стало еще больнее – не было лучшего доказательства, что вся их совместная жизнь была фарсом, начиная с того самого звонка, ставшего для Киеши крепким и надежным ошейником. Как же, оказывается, Ханамия хорошо его знал. Написать и разыграть по нотам весь спектакль от начала до конца – только истинный дирижер человеческой души сумел бы это сделать. Неясными оставались мотивы: могло ли так быть, что ненависть, снедаемая Ханамию долгие годы, в конце концов лишила его разума? Как бы там ни было, своей цели Ханамия добился, теперь по-настоящему разрушив жизнь Киеши.   
Мия. Как она смотрела, когда поняла, что произошло между ним и Ханамией, сейчас от этого воспоминания Киеши и самого скручивало спазмом отвращения, но тогда его внутренний предохранитель дал сбой, что привело к закономерно сокрушительному концу. И, к сожалению, не впервые.  
Учиться на ошибках – это то, что Киеши решил для себя, когда-то приковыляв из злополучного парка. Не то, чтобы он не знал этого раньше, но впервые его жизнь обрушилась так полно и страшно, сразу там, где заканчивались пальцы ног, оставив стоять над бездонным обрывом и дрожать от непонимания, как существовать дальше. Тогда он кропотливо и мучительно прокладывал новый путь, ища другие интересы, ставя новые цели. У него получалось, хоть медленно и со скрипом, но жизнь потом долго не ставила подножек, словно позволяя накопить достаточно сил, и после трехлетней передышки нанесла очередной свой удар.   
Смерть бабушки, а потом и деда ему самому едва не стоила жизни. Хотя между одной бедой и другой прошло неполных четыре месяца, для Киеши они сплелись в одну беспросветную пору. Траур объял его тело черными одеждами, завернул мысли в скорбный саван. Сил оказалось недостаточно, чтобы пережить потерю, а друзей - чтобы поддержать видимость существования.  
Его спасла Мия. Та самая, которая стала высоко задирать нос, едва избавившись от своего смешного акцента, покупавшая одежду только в Гинза, и оттого почти ее не имевшую; самая частая гостья всех окрестных библиотек и самая большая ненавистница женской дружбы.   
Она пришла в его старый, пахнувший довоенным временем и столетними традициями дом и раскрыла все седзи, до которых дотянулись ее длинные худые руки, а потом несколько дней приводила Киеши в порядок: выбривала, залихватски ругая себя при каждом неосторожном движении; пригласила парикмахера из ближайшего салона, когда Киеши наотрез отказался покидать дом, и стояла, раздавая указания, пока тот, робея от ее свирепого вида и приказов, пугливо щелкал ножницами. Она выстирала все белье и несколько часов готовила, сверяясь с поваренной книгой, купленной у лоточника по возвращению с рынка, а потом кормила Киеши тем, что в книге было указано как «карри», а на деле оказавшейся жидкой смесью разваренного лука и моркови. Время стерло вкус, но оставило мечтательный, искрящийся взгляд Мии, когда поглощая собственное творение, она рассказывала о том, что превзошла отца, поступив в Тодай, что после окончания ее ждет Мицубиши Групп, а если не они, то Сумитомо Мицуи точно обязаны дать ей работу.   
Киеши качал головой и впервые за долгое время улыбался, заражаясь ее задором и верой в себя.   
«А семья?» - спросил он, и Мия удивленно вскинула брови.  
«Конечно, - сказала она, и словила языком капли с нижней стороны ложки, - разве что-то есть важнее? У меня будет трое, все такие же финансовые гении, как я».   
Она рассмеялась, а Киеши влюбился.  
Они начали встречаться вскоре после того, как Киеши свободно задышал. Теперь вместе пропадали в библиотеках и брали друг другу обеды в университетских столовых. Хьюга был первым, кто поздравил Киеши, признавшись заодно, что это он тогда подбил Мию нанести визит.  
«Я едва ее знал, - возмутился Киеши. – Как у тебя язык повернулся попросить о таком незнакомого человека?»  
«Я на согласие и не рассчитывал, - возразил Хьюга, допивая пиво и жестом заказывая еще порцию. – Она сама подошла и спросила про тебя. Я подумал, что может, она имеет на тебя виды и рассказал. Слушай, чего ты морщишься? Только благодаря моей просьбе ты сейчас сидишь здесь и пьешь со мной пиво, а не лежишь сухой горсткой в белой вазе за стеклом».  
«До этого бы не дошло…» - начал Киеши, но под выразительным взглядом стушевался и просто поблагодарил.  
Еще через три года, когда оба сменили университетские стены на офисные и старательно прокладывали путь наверх: Мия в Мизухо, а Киеши в Никкен Секкей, - старый дом было решено продать.  
Предложение внесла Мия, и оно стало причиной их первой крупной ссоры. После двухнедельного безмолвия у Киеши на пороге появились Хьюга и пакет с двенадцатью банками пива. Банки одна за другой пустели и выстраивались под столом в длинную пустовесую шеренгу; в алкогольном мареве гуляло эхо воспоминаний, звучали пахнувшие школой и баскетболом имена. Потом Киеши обнаружил пачку лежалых сигарет, и они с Хьюгой раскуривали их, сплевывая от крепости, а когда навалилась сонливость, шатаясь, поддерживая друг друга за локти и ежесекундно извиняясь, искали запасной футон и конце концов уснули в обнимку на футоне Киеши, трогательно разделив найденное в сундуке шерстяное одеяло. Утром же, ежась от холода, сошлись на кухне. Подложив руку под висок и гоняя чаинки в маленькой чашке, Хьюга наконец поднял эту тему.  
"Ты на ее стороне?" - спросил Киеши, едва услышав имя Мии.   
Нет, Хьюга не был на ее стороне, но как рачительный друг искал их примирения. Разделяя чувства Мии к этому обветшалому, с каждым днем все сильнее разрушающемуся дому с текущей крышей, ледяным полом зимой и источенными короедами балками, он также понимал Киеши, выросшего в этих стенах с обожаемыми бабушкой и дедушкой.   
"Я не сделаю этого, - твердо сказал Киеши, опускаясь на татами и придвигая к Хьюге горячий рис, соленую редьку и ломтики яичного рулета.  
"Дом разрушается, - ответил Хьюга. - Еще немного, и здесь будет опасно жить, а тебе не хватает денег даже на его содержание".  
В его словах не было лжи: дом уже с десяток лет влачил дряхлое свое существование, попеременно то охал и скрипел в пустом раздражении, а то замирал в глубоком стариковском безмолвии; горестно вздыхал ночами, мучаемый бессонницей и ворчал по углам странные, одному ему известные речи; трясся при нашествии громких, суматошных детей, временами забегающих поиграть и, пугаясь дурашливой небрежности, униженно обсыпал их головы трухой. О его немощности заговорили давно, сначала изредка и вскользь вспоминая, что неплохо бы кое-что подлатать, потом все чаще перебирали места, требующие ремонта; таких мест становилось все больше, и ремонт им требовался все основательней, но все эти разговоры смыло удушливой волной болезни и скорой смерти.   
Высокий худощавый господин из налоговой службы, в костюме и с дорогим дипломатом навестил Киеши через год после одинокого существования. Чопорно сверкая запавшими глазами и маяча аккуратно скрепленными листами, гнущимися от непомерных цифр, он сообщил, что последние три года по вине молодого хозяина дома он и страна лишились семизначной суммы и нужно ее вернуть. Киеши взял протянутые бумаги и пробежал глазами по ровным строкам. После он отдал все деньги, что были, и продолжал платить непомерные для него суммы, едва успевая погашать взятый на обучение кредит.  
Киеши выживал и больше не думал о ремонте; дом увязал в предсмертной дремоте, смиренно наслаждаясь своим угасанием. Теперь за него вовремя выплачивались все налоги, его мыли и баловали тишиной, но жизнь из него утекала вслед за старыми его хозяевами, которых он знал с рождения, и вместе с этим истаивала надежда на его восстановление. Киеши не желал этого принимать.   
Хьюга тяжко вздохнул, копаясь в рисе и избегая проницательного взгляда Киеши.  
«Когда ты был у нее?» - донеслось внезапно, и Хьюга воспрянул духом.  
«Заезжал вчера, - ответил он, натыкаясь на сумрачный блеск глаз под сведенными бровями и многозначительное молчание. – Она переживает, - Хьюга зашел с другой стороны, - У Мии-чан кожа стала почти прозрачной и круги под глазами».  
«Мия-чан работает за пятерых, - отрезал Киеши. – Поэтому так и выглядит».  
Хьюга положил палочки и отодвинул миску: «Я понял тебя. Ради дома ты готов пожертвовать отношениями, но хотя бы не теряй лицо. Мие-чан тоже жаль этого места, - Хьюга с хрустом поднялся. – И мне жаль, Киеши, однако я вижу, как он вытягивает из тебя соки, как ты бьешься, и все напрасно. Воспоминания хороши, когда не мешают будущему. Подумай об этом».  
Хьюга пошире раскрыл створку седзи и вышел наружу. Киеши поднялся за ним.  
«Меня коробит не то, что она предложила продать, - сказал Киеши, прислоняясь к столбу и наблюдая, как Хьюга натягивает сырые от росы кеды. – Я ожидал чего-то подобного, зная ее здравомыслящий характер. Но она не видит в продаже ничего страшного. Для нее продать дом все равно что продать старые кроссовки. Это надо сделать, чтобы двигаться дальше, сказала она, даже не подумав о моих чувствах. Ты, Хьюга, знаешь, что значит для меня это место. Что я должен сделать, чтобы поняла она?»  
«Значит, в этом дело? – спросил Хьюга, вставая и отряхивая штаны. – Тебе всего-то нужны правильные слова, чтобы решиться на такое? Мия-чан, и правда, скупа в том, что касается сантиментов, но я могу сказать тебе за нее. Я знаю, что значит для тебя это место, и знаю, что раньше здесь была твоя семья. Теперь у тебя есть человек, готовый стать твоей семьей, но ты отказываешься от него. Да, не смотри так, очевидно, что твой выбор сейчас стоит между Мией и домом. Ты не сможешь сохранить обоих, Киеши, - Хьюга развел руками. – К сожалению, не сможешь».  
Он пошел к выходу, помахав на прощанье рукой из-за плеча, и скрылся за тяжелыми выцветшими воротами. Киеши сел на запыленные доски и, погрузив ладони в волосы, уткнулся лицом в колени. Он сидел так, не слыша шума с дороги и трескотни многочисленных прохожих, пока солнце не стало клониться к горизонту. Потерев обветренные глаза и сделав несколько быстрых движений, чтобы размять тело, Киеши пригладил всколоченные волосы и отправился убирать брошенный завтрак. В этот вечер он попрощался с домом.   
Продажа свершилась на удивление, быстро, словно некто вел их невидимой рукой. Во всех службах гладко подписывали бумаги и, деловито подышав, лепили красные печати.   
Дом выкупил некий художник. Очень известный автор сюрреалистичных картин, качал головой его поверенный, а Киеши никак не мог запомнить их имена и понять, зачем тому, кто занят современным искусством, покупать агонизирующее строение.  
Киеши подписал все бумаги, скрепил их своей личной печатью и не успел перевести дух, как снова пришлось выуживать печать и подписывать ворох бумаг – теперь на апартаменты, выходящие окнами на юго-восток, и с видом на далекую Токийскую башню. Киеши шлепал печатью и подписывал, Мия неустанно следила за честностью сделки, и вот наконец в гладкой безликой папке вручили то, что теперь представляло его имущество. Киеши взял ее и облегченно выдохнул.  
Мия предложила недвусмысленный способ отметить покупку, но жить вместе отказалась. Никаким уговорам не было дано поколебать ее решение, и помня свои недавние бесполезные попытки достучаться до нее, Киеши уступил.  
Новое жилье горделиво посматривало на нового хозяина надежными крепкими стенами, высокими потолками и исправно работающим краном в ванной. Первый год Киеши спал на футоне, ел за маленьким столиком, перекочевавшим из старого дома, пока не стало хватать денег на друга-коллегу из дизайнерского отдела. Тот в мгновение ока наполнил комнаты кожей, стеклом и обесцвеченными красками, а Мия, попав впервые в их объятия, радостно закружилась. Теперь ее возлюбленный жил в подходящем ему месте. Но все же в решении жить отдельно Мия оказалась непреклонна, и Киеши смирился. Оба без продыху трудились над будущим, а становящаяся все более крутой карьерная лестница, как известно, не терпит к себе пренебрежения и не мирится с главенством уютных семейных вечеров.   
Только спустя несколько лет, когда веха бесконечного разгона прошла, стало возможным замедлиться и наконец дать себе передышку. Киеши зашел в магазин и вышел с маленькой коробочкой в кармане. Вскоре сделал предложение, а под тонкими пальцами раскрылось бархатное нутро с сияющей каплей посередине. Но Мия не обрадовалась. Она в замешательстве смотрела на ладони, и ее губы не вспыхивали счастливой улыбкой, как всегда воображал Киеши. Наоборот, она как-то по-детски приопустила уголки и бегло подняла взгляд. А потом схлопнулись створки, погружая во мрак предвкушение торжества, и Мия опустила коробочку на столешницу.   
«Я не могу дать ответ сейчас» - глухо сказала она, смотря в сторону, где обедала пожилая чета. Повисло молчание. Киеши сцепил пальцы в замок, сжал кисти.   
«Почему?» - спросил он.   
«Пока не могу, - поправила себя Мия. – Я не ожидала. Прости, Киеши, я просто не ожидала».  
Мия наконец посмотрела на него – глазами, просящими сожаления и понимания. Киеши был знаком этот взгляд – предложение застало ее врасплох, а, значит, Мия не догадалась, не просчитала его возможность; не смоделировала свой ответ и будущее после него.  
Это было непонятно: они столько вместе, давно сплелись знанием друг друга, привычками и мыслями, его поступок уместен – отчего же Мия так удручена?  
Киеши спросил, на что прозвучали обернутые в тяжелый вздох слова: «Я должна обдумать. Тебе ли не знать – скороспелые решения не по мне. Дай мне немного времени».  
Мия подвинула коробочку с кольцом. «Подаришь ее снова. Когда я дам ответ».  
Киеши открыл глаза – он сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к холодному камню кухонного стола. Казалось, с той встречи прошла вечность. Пропасть пролегла между тем Киеши и настоящим, разорванным чужим безумием и непреклонностью. Плеснуло страхом – одиночество, настоящее, а не привидевшееся в плохом сне, как это бывало раньше, сжало изнутри. Киеши терял не раз, но именно сейчас пустота, совершенно невыносимая, накрыла его ледяной своей крышкой, забрала дыхание и стук сердца, остановила течение крови и погрузила на черное дно безразличия.   
В следующий раз очнулся в сумерках. Неприятно давил мочевой пузырь. Киеши поднялся и обессилено прислонился к стене. Мысли о Ханамии не отпускали, как сильно он въелся в плоть, неужели за всю жизнь Киеши так и не избавится от его все еще ядовитых отметин. Возможно, все было бы по-другому, если бы когда-то Киеши не совершил тот мелкий, несерьезный и, как оказалось, роковой проступок.   
Он стал исходной точкой. Вовсе не делимый на пятерых титул и не травма во время матча, впервые окрасившая имя Ханамии Макото черными красками эмоций, положили начало их совместному безумию.  
Темный веер юбки и вытянутые на цыпочках девичьи ноги, ворох длинных волос и заломленные на темно-зеленой спине тонкие руки – человек, склонившийся над маленькой фигуркой, оказался капитан Кирисаки, принимающий личное поздравление болельщицы после только что случившейся игры с Шутоку.  
Здесь, в гулком коридоре, влажные звуки поцелуя и тихий выдох, когда пальцы сжали белую под форменной рубашкой грудь, показались оглушительными. Ханамия вдавил девушку в стену и, просунув колено ей между ног, почти усадил на себя. Его желание было настолько открытым и жадным, что Киеши обожгло стыдом от того, каким уязвимым Ханамия выглядит сейчас со стороны.   
Шаг назад. Пылали уши, зачастило сердце, подгоняемое собственным, неуместным интересом; рука Ханамии проползла в распахнутый воротник, оттянула голову назад, открывая пульсирующую жилкой шею, тонко ахнули пунцовые, искривленные страстью губы.   
Шаг назад. Киеши сглотнул и вдруг заглянул в остановившиеся на нем глаза. Девушка вскрикнула, извернулась, отталкивая Ханамию, вынуждая его прерваться и недовольно посмотреть через плечо.  
«Простите, - пробормотал Киеши, отступая за поворот, и неловко вскинув ладони, повторил: - Простите».   
Расплата началась на следующий день. Она приняла облик Ханамии, скрытый ненадежной тенью отцветающей сакуры. В слепящей пелене дня он казался вялым черным контуром, по недоразумению приглашающим жестом указавшим на пыльную землю около себя. Киеши мимоходом оглянулся: никого знакомых, но приближаться все равно не стал. Тогда Ханамия сам вальяжно скользнул из-под дерева и не спеша подошел.   
«Понравилось?» - сухо спросил он вместо приветствия.   
На его облепленной солнечным жаром макушке запутались три лепестка, и Киеши все скатывался к ним взглядом – слишком ярко горели они на волосах, гладких, словно лишенных силы трения. Киеши подавил желание смахнуть неожиданное убранство, отдав это право ветру, вместо этого дружелюбно улыбнулся.   
«Это, правда, вышло случайно».  
«Я не об этом спрашивал, - отбрил объяснение Ханамия. – Я спросил – тебе понравилось?»  
«Не понимаю, что ты пытаешься узнать», - досадливо пробормотал Киеши. А Ханамия шагнул вперед и, вытянув шею, заглянул Киеши в лицо, от этого предательски покрасневшее.   
Протянулось молчание. Киеши косился вниз, отмечая, что впервые видит Ханамию так близко, – под опушенными ресничным дымком веками, на матово-серой радужке, линии складывались в его, Киеши, собственное отражение, а на розовой от загара щеке размочалился кончик пряди. Мимолетный отпечаток, – но так уже случалось, – он замечал что-то совсем обычное, бессмысленное в любой другой миг, кроме этого, - и после видел это всегда. И сейчас Киеши разглядел вдруг лицо напротив. Он сразу отвел глаза, но поздно, его прочитали, и ушей коснулся беглый смешок.  
«Понимаешь, - вкрадчиво протянул Ханамия и другим, будничным, голосом сообщил: - Она сбежала сразу после тебя. Место разонравилось».  
Присутствие Ханамии стало тяготить. Его появление, гладкий, намеренно тихий голос, неудобные вопросы грызли нервы, тая непонятную угрозу. Тренировка вот-вот начнется, наверняка, кто-нибудь из команды пойдет мимо.   
«Надеюсь, ты не станешь мстить на площадке?» - вяло спросил Киеши.  
«Полагаешься на мою порядочность?   
Киеши отрицательно покачал головой.   
«Правильно, - удовлетворенно сказал Ханамия, - но на площадке ты теперь не интересен».  
Киеши удивленно вскинул брови, но Ханамия уже отвернулся, небрежно взмахнув рукой. По коричневой утоптанной земле метнулись розовые крупицы.  
Потом они виделись так, как сходятся в одной точке и разбегаются два идущих навстречу поезда. В этих встречах не было ни времени, ни слов, но оставался мимолетный шлейф осязаемости другого человека – то обнимающего спинку кресла, ниже по косой, с кривой округлого плеча и черной прядью на нем; а в другой раз сквозь топь разговоров, мишуру голосов долетает именно эта манера переливать гласные и рождать звук глубоко из горла. Была и совместная игра, самая обычная, лишенная ожидаемых остроты и эмоций, и этим удивившая всех, кроме, возможно, самого Ханамии. Он так и не приблизился в промежутках, скрываясь на периферии зала, но желание победы однажды столкнуло их под корзиной, и когда Киеши вернулся домой, как обычно принеся на влажной ткани майки букет чужих запахов, он мог поклясться, что среди них явственно выделяется один, щиплющий нос дух Ханамии.   
Когда майским вечером Киеши шел болеть за Кайджо, он держался за надежду, что гроза минует его, ветер, бушевавший в его мятущейся душе уже месяц, стих, оставив после себя пустую звенящую оболочку, и стало достаточно мелькнувшего впереди серого знакомого контура, чтобы она треснула и ссыпалась внутрь себя мелким щемящим крошевом. В свете прожекторов размывались прозрачные фигуры игроков и пестрели возбужденными лицами трибуны напротив, тянулся густым смогом волнообразный хор криков, в середине второго периода Киеши, успокаивающе хлопнув по плечу недоуменного Хьюгу, наконец вырвался в благодатный холод фойе. За все время не найдя Ханамии, он облегченно перевел дух - вероятно, его глаза и выдохшийся разум тогда, перед входом, ошиблись.   
Киеши направился в туалет и долго мыл руки, а потом держал кисти под холодной струей в надежде, что ее холодность просочится сквозь кожу и охладит раздражение. Когда пальцы онемели, Киеши закрыл кран и, обсушив руки, направился к выходу. Толкнул двери и запнулся.   
В коридоре к стене напротив привалился Ханамия. При виде Киеши он склонил голову набок и скучающим тоном спросил: «Ну что, теперь готов?» и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил за рукав и стремительно потащил за собой. Несомненно, он все знал наперед: и время, и путь, и место. Согласие взрастило в нем уверенность, уверенность договорилась с бесстрашием, оно же пробудило действие. Ханамия вел, не отвлекаясь на далекие взлетающие приступы ликования болельщиков, пропуская удивленные взгляды и смех, - а Киеши послушно шел вслед.   
Самая обыкновенная дверь скрывала пропасть, в которую рухнули оба, едва щелкнул замок. В глаза ударило сплошной темнотой, а в ноздри – старым запахом пота. Чужая ладонь скользнула по плечу и тут же грубо отбросила Киеши назад, к гладкому дверному полотну. По спине прошел дребезжащий зуд, в ушах зашумело; волна оторопи выбила из легких воздух, и Киеши начал шумно выдыхать, но до конца не успел - его рот запечатали губы Макото Ханамии.   
Киеши сжал пальцами обветренную саднящую кожу нижней губы – за много лет это воспоминание не потеряло остроты. Ханамия всегда оказывался далеко впереди: его воображение, рассуждения, смелость лежали за гранью постижения. Это была игра в догонялки, но сколько бы Киеши не бежал, Ханамия неизбежно оказывался вне досягаемости. То, к чему Киеши готовился, для Ханамии было естественным. В его голове не существовало неправильности и оглядок, но были инстинкты и желание. Они без раздумий толкнули его в объятия мужчины, до этого вызывающего лишь неприязнь и досаду, отдали ему тело, поменяли ход мыслей. Такое попрание условностей одновременно страшило и пленяло Киеши. Он отвечал на поцелуй непривычно твердых губ, впускал бесцеремонный язык глубоко в рот, проседая под незнакомой доселе откровенной жадностью, с ужасом открывая, что тоже возбужден, а руки вжимают в бедра плотную живую черноту, жарко стенающую низким волнующим голосом.   
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем их, красных и растрепанных, снова исторгло на свет. Долетало эхо шума – матч кончился и коридоры мерно наполнялись клокочущей людской массой, отсюда еще не видимой, но отчетливо приближающейся. Ханамия быстро повернулся к Киеши, взлетел по нему взглядом и, потянувшись, сноровисто пригладил всколоченные волосы. Киеши ошеломленно воззрился на него.   
«Иди», - небрежно приказал Ханамия, отводя глаза, и легонько толкнул его в плечо. Сам же, не прощаясь, сунул руки в карманы брюк и зашагал в обратную сторону.   
Киеши так и не спросил «почему?». Почему Ханамия возжелал его? Почему так распределил роли? Почему не сопротивлялся? Задай Ханамия эти вопросы ему самому – Киеши не ответил бы вразумительно. Время их короткого умопомрачения оборвалось так скоро, что он не успел истолковать собственных чувств, чужие и вовсе остались подлинной загадкой.   
\- Куда же мы себя завели? - пробормотал Киеши, отлипая от стены и, шатаясь, пошел в спальню. Голова коснулась подушки, и одновременно с этим тишину квартиры прорезала трель звонка. 

\- Во что ты превратился, - не то сказала, не то спросила Мия, взирая с холодной брезгливостью. – Впусти.  
Она зашуршала упитанными пакетами и, оттеснив Киеши плечом, прошла внутрь, на кухню, где тут же принялась деловито закладывать стол покупками.   
\- Что это? Устроим пир на моей могиле? – спросил Киеши, складывая руки на груди.   
\- Ты знаешь, что тебя уволили? – игнорируя выпад, вопросом ответила Мия.  
\- Я сам уволил себя.  
\- Как глупо.  
\- Моя копилка бездонна.   
Мия пронзительно посмотрела на него и не ответила. Она пошла к холодильнику и вдруг наткнулась на разбитый стакан, осторожно подняв осколок побольше, покачала головой.  
\- Тебе сколько лет, Теппей?  
Потом закатала рукава и, присев на корточки, начала собирать стекло.  
\- Он случайно разбился, - сказал Киеши. – Я помогу собрать.   
Он двинулся было к ней, но Мия замахала рукой:  
\- Иди в душ. И не выходи оттуда полчаса, - она покосилась из-за плеча и сурово повторила. – Полчаса, понял?   
За полчаса Мия, конечно, не успела. Киеши наблюдал за ее быстрыми, словно птичьими, перескоками и выжидательно молчал. Он расточал ароматы мыла, пены для бритья и мяты; влажно пахли волосы и чисто – смененная одежда. Мия, заложив мешающие пряди за уши, споро наполняла чашечки маринованными овощами. Тек пресный запах распаренного риса. Тишина мыслей, шипение на плите, цоканье металла о фарфор, - все это наполнило воздух чем-то совершенно обыденным, житейским. Так могли протекать их семейные ужины. Киеши подпер подбородок ладонью и, прикрыв веки, очутился в одном таком вечере – усталом и бестревожном. По спине пробежала дрожь от ленивой, расслабляющей томности. Заструилось по лицу тепло.  
\- Эй, - сказала над ухом Мия, - Просыпайся.   
Киеши открыл глаза, перед ним исходил жаром рис. Мия сидела напротив, подозрительно глядя из-под челки. Ее щеки пунцовели, обеляемые невесомыми белесыми завитками пара. Себе она положила совсем мало, больше для поддержки, чем для насыщения. Сейчас, запретная для него и в то же время невероятно домашняя, Мия предстала в новой, прежде невиданной красоте.   
\- Зачем ты вернулась? – тихо спросил Киеши. – Не для того же, чтобы меня накормить?  
Мия фыркнула.  
\- Я догадывалась, что увижу тебя именно таким, - заявила она, посмотрев на него. – Тебе же не впервой, да? – Киеши вздрогнул, а Мия со вздохом продолжила: - Не питай особых надежд, я здесь больше из-за себя. Я слишком много вложила в наши отношения, Теппей, чтобы так запросто отказаться от них, - Мия поковыряла палочками рис и, облизнув их, опустила поверх чашки. – Ты же знаешь, рассудок я ставлю выше сердца, поэтому твое предательство, каким бы жестоким оно ни было, я склонна рассматривать как возможность сильнее закалить характер, - она всмотрелась в окаменевшее лицо Киеши и обдуманно продолжила: - Мы не вернемся назад, а мои чувства к тебе не станут прежними. Но наше будущее устраивает меня, и, думаю, ты и сам не желаешь его лишаться.  
Какие глупости она говорила, устраивающее обоих будущее – разве оно возможно, после того, что произошло. Мия всегда обреталась в какой-то другой плоскости, которую Киеши много раз примерял на себя, и каждый раз проигрывал уже на этапе ее осмысления. Всеобщая правильность игнорировалась, если шла вразрез с ее планами, Мия пестовала собственный путь, не ограничивая себя чувствами других людей. В том, что она сидела сейчас напротив Киеши, был смысл для нее, но не для него.  
\- Ты решила вернуться, - утвердительно сказал он.   
Мия кивнула.  
\- И переехать. Придется подождать со свадьбой, но жить теперь я планирую с тобой.   
\- Как же ты собираешься быть со мной теперь, после того, что узнала?  
\- Я переборю отвращение, - просто сказала Мия.  
Киеши смотрел во все глаза. Произнесенные слова несли одновременно надежду и замешательство. Волоски на руках встали дыбом. Мечты, которые он лелеял столько лет и совсем недавно сожженные его ошибкой, снова обрели явь, но теперь казались искалеченными, как и гнетущее заявление, произнесенное будничным тоном. Мия приняла решение, Мия вернулась, и без сомнения ей удастся изменить отношение в угоду себе, но что было делать самому Киеши? Он провел ладонью по лбу, вытирая несуществующий пот. Голова шумела, он едва не падал со стула от внезапной слабости.   
Картина их будущности предстала перед ним. Возвышалась Мия, сбросившая себе под ноги новые правила игры, а его, Киеши, воображение отказывалось ставить рядом, настойчиво помещая чуть поодаль, а при каждом приближении к ней, вымарывая с него все краски.   
В дурной тишине снова заговорила Мия.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты размышляешь, - сказала она. – Тебе кажется, что потеряв положение, ты разочаруешься в нас. Этого не будет. Ты слишком гибкий, чтобы долго мучиться изменениями. В конце концов это я сделала шаг назад - к тебе. Ради нас пожертвовала своей гордостью. Не думаешь ли ты, Киеши, что и тебе стоит поступиться чем-то?  
\- Задетое честолюбие вернуло тебя назад, - разлепив губы, пробормотал Киеши. – Ханамии удалось расколоть камень, теперь и мне легко заглянуть внутрь.  
Мия недоуменно вскинула брови.   
\- Хьюга как-то сказал, что я стал видеть в тебе семью, но не человека, - отрешенно говорил Киеши. – Однако он не задумывался, кем видишь меня ты. Час назад я считал, что быть твоей семьей – вершина моих желаний, и неважно, что человека ты во мне вообще никогда не видела. Это казалось неважным – быть в глазах другого не частью его мечты или планов, - Мия вздрогнула, - а всего-навсего иным человеком. Сейчас, когда ты здесь, я понял, как ошибался. Мне жаль, Мия, что я не понял тебя раньше. Я заставлял тебя быть моей частью, а теперь ты то же самое собираешься сделать со мной. Наверное, даже обладая чудовищной гибкостью, я бы не хотел быть тем, кого весь остаток жизни будут переставлять твои холеные руки.   
\- То есть ты отказываешь мне? – изумленно спросила Мия.  
\- Именно.  
\- Как это возможно, Теппей? – она рассмеялась. – Ты не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от меня. Посмотри, во что ты превратил себя за эти дни. Можно ли быть еще более жалким и беспомощным, чем ты сейчас? В этом мире нет никого, за кого ты можешь держаться так же крепко, как за меня. Даже Хьюга не способен выдержать твою мягкую, набитую пухом душу.   
\- Не вплетай сюда Хьюгу, - поморщился Киеши. – А мои страдания не имеют к тебе отношения, Мия, уж прости. Ты часто кусала меня, но никогда не умела причинять должной боли. Даже после сегодняшней попытки тебе не сравниться с тем, кто еще в далеком прошлом умел выворачивать меня наизнанку.   
Мия хлопнула ладонями по столу и резко поднялась. Скатились палочки с чашки, упали рядом с тихим двойным стуком.   
\- Не понимаю тебя. Какие странные обвинения. Нет бы радоваться, что я вернулась, согласиться на предложение. Ты же толкуешь о каких-то нелепостях. Что, и правда, до сих пор не исцелился от Ханамии Макото?  
Киеши дернулся, вцепился взглядом в Мию, надменно возвышающуюся над ним.   
\- Откуда… Хьюга?!  
\- Разумеется, - кивнула Мия. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я вернулась, прежде не узнав всей подноготной твоих с Ханамией отношений? И, даже зная о твоем постыдном прошлом, я здесь, почему ты не ценишь этого?   
\- Вряд ли ты имеешь право называть его постыдным, ничего в действительности не зная…  
\- О, прошу тебя, - перебила Мия, повышая голос, - только не начинай делиться воспоминаниями. Оставь хотя бы немного уважения к себе. Достаточно того, что я услышала, можешь как угодно оправдывать себя в своих собственных глазах, но не марай своим прошлым меня, - она перевела дух, сказала уже тише: - Ты ненормальный, Киеши, слепой, отказываясь от меня, чего ты ожидаешь? Какое будущее видишь?  
\- Я его не вижу, - признал Киеши, опуская голову, - ни с тобой, ни без тебя.   
Мия подошла к нему, обдавая запахом дорогих духов и жареных овощей, провела ладонью по влажноватой макушке.   
\- Ты ведь умеешь только строить, - мягко сказала она, - разрушать не в твоих силах. Ханамия – вот кто пляшет на осколках наших отношений. Сумасшедший, в чьи руки мы поневоле вложили свои судьбы, - не поддавайся ему, Киеши, - Мия обняла руками его подбородок, потянула вверх, заглядывая в глаза. – У него больше нет над тобой власти, как когда-то я исцелила тебя от него, так и сейчас исцелю.  
Она потянулась губами вниз, но большая ладонь, запечатав ее рот, перекрыла ход дальше.  
\- Есть разные пути разрушения, - устало сказал Киеши. - Ханамия сделал это открыто, ты – невидимо, и не только для меня, для себя тоже. С твоим возвращением оно и началось – это разрушение, и на осколках не Ханамия будет плясать - мы сами. Уходи, Мия, это правильно, что ты меня презираешь, не жди, что получится перебороть, этот подвиг имеет срок, ждать который я не хочу.   
Мия задрожала, резко отпрянула. Сощурив глаза, оглядела жалко сгорбленную фигуру перед собой, а потом, фыркнув, быстро направилась к выходу – последние слова отбросили Киеши за границу ее прощения. Мия держалась достойно до самого конца. Скупо обулась и, подхватив сумку, коснулась дверной ручки.  
\- Хьюга ждет встречи с тобой, - сочла нужным сказать она перед уходом. – Я попросила подождать, но надолго его не хватит. Подготовься к разговору с ним лучше, чем сейчас, если не хочешь потерять и друга. 

Стоило телефону обрести жизнь и запестреть значками, как экран потемнел и высветил имя Хьюги. Избегать его теперь бессмысленно, не ответь сейчас – Хьюга объявится на пороге. Киеши ответил.  
\- Эй, - зло проговорил динамик, - жив там?  
Киеши подтвердил, что жив, и в ухо облегчено выдохнули. Хьюга настаивал на встрече, и голос не скрывал его взбешенного состояния. Киеши смиренно попросил выждать, дать время прийти в себя, но напрасно, через три часа, заявил Хьюга, на набережной парка Хамарикю. И пусть только Киеши попробует опоздать.   
В парке было солнечно и очень сухо, даже сень деревьев скупилась на прохладу, дозволяя объятья рваной тенью, но не более того. Пробираясь по лабиринту облитых цветочными запахами тропок, в декорациях лимонников, магнолий и причудливо искривленных столетних сосен, Киеши воодушевленно приближался к набережной парка, а когда достиг древесной границы и ступил на поле с выцветшими плешивыми бобриками недавно подстриженной травы, сразу увидел вдалеке знакомую черноволосую макушку. Хьюга сидел на одной из голубовато-серых, будто из прошлого столетия, лавочек и, наклонившись вперед, созерцал убеленный небом канал и прямоугольник насосной станции напротив. Трава зашуршала под подошвами, и Хьюга по-особенному медленно оглянулся.   
Он терпеливо ждал, пока к нему подойдут, и принял исходивший вертикальными потеками запотевший стакан чая с полурастаявшей колкой стружкой над светло-коричневой толщью. Киеши устроился рядом и потянул через трубочку ледяную горчащую жидкость. Хьюга пить не торопился. Вдоль канала подбирался к причалу пароходик.   
\- Ты только скажи, - произнес Хьюга, - это из-за нашего прошлого разговора ты молчал?  
\- Я просто не хотел увеличивать долг перед тобой, - отозвался Киеши.   
Хьюга усмехнулся:  
\- Пожалуй, это весьма глупое объяснение от человека, который снова по своей воле решил оступиться. Такого исхода ты ждал, когда позволил Ханамии вернуться?  
\- Не такого, – с улыбкой признал Киеши. – И я прошу прощения, что не доверился тебе, ближайшему другу. Но причину ты и сам знаешь, вы с Ханамией друг другу противопоказаны.  
\- Рад, что на этот раз ты не разучился смеяться и не нужно собирать тебя по кусочкам, - сухо сказал Хьюга, отставляя стакан на дощатую рейку сидения. – Только паршивости ситуации это не убавляет. Ублюдок добился, чего хотел.   
Киеши хмыкнул.  
\- Как далеко ты собираешься зайти? – спросил Хьюга и пояснил: - Я говорю о Мии. Ты ввернул ситуацию против нее, мстишь за отказ выйти за тебя? Если так, клянусь, Киеши, я тебя ударю.   
\- Ты же сам в это не веришь.  
\- Не верю. Но о другом объяснении слишком жутко думать.  
\- Тем не менее, оно будет вернее.  
Хьюга резко повернул голову:  
\- Даже не смей заикаться об этом. Прошлое повториться не может, - Хьюга замотал головой. – Ни один человек не захочет пережить такое снова. Ошибка – на то и ошибка, чтобы, совершив ее раз, суметь обойти в следующий.  
\- Посмотри на меня, разве я похож на себя прошлого, - вздохнул Киеши. – Я отказал Мие не из-за Ханамии, а потому что мы тянем друг друга в разные стороны.  
\- Это не новость, - вставил Хьюга.   
\- Ее уход был верным решением, возвращение – криком рассудка. Однако Мия ошибается, когда думает, что он главенствует над ее сердцем. Она просто не любит замечать, когда ее поступки диктуются душой, - Киеши выдержал паузу и тихо закончил: - У меня с ней больше нет будущего, Хьюга, я лишил себя этого камня и мне жаль, что от этого больнее всего тебе.   
Тот процедил:  
\- Замолчи, слышать не хочу. Не из-за него, значит, да? – Хьюга фыркнул. – Опять лжешь себе, я думал, ты отучился это делать. Но вот Ханамия снова появился, снова нашел, как влезть в твою жизнь, и ты, зная, чем это закончится, как же можешь идти ему навстречу?  
\- Хьюга, как хорошо ты знаешь его? - Киеши закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. – Все эти дни я перебираю его слова, его действия, я пытаюсь думать как он, но чем больше я влезаю в его личность, тем больше у меня вопросов. Столько лет не видеться, а потом с разбегу начать жить вместе. Верить в беспамятство и узнать, что все это игра. Разбить ему челюсть и выгнать - разве это называется «идти навстречу»? Тебя, - севшим вдруг голосом продолжал Киеши, - тебя, Хьюга, какая бы причина заставила решиться на такой подлог?   
Тот не ответил. Обнял ладонями лоб, стирая бисер пота. Какое-то время растекалась тишина, полная солнца и испаряющейся ватной сырости. Киеши запрокинул голову и вгляделся в лепнину облаков, нарастающую из-за белого зубчатого кольца башен за каналом. Тихо гудели станционные насосы, ерошило водную ленту за низким трубчатым ограждением. Пароходик причалил и задремал у пристани в полуденном оцепенении. Сонность окружающего пейзажа и Киеши накрывала слепящей прозрачной вуалью, но угрюмо притихший Хьюга, лишившийся опоры и цели и не подозревающий о том, что ему предстоит вскоре услышать, не давали воли закрыть глаза и отдаться далеким шумящим улицам и неспешному, будто вечному, течению воды. Хьюга тоже откинулся, поднял стакан, всколыхнул им густой воздух. Перекатились ледяные крошки. Киеши вздохнул.  
\- Хьюга, я собираюсь найти Ханамию.   
Хьюга оторопело уставился на него. Было видно, как расширяются зрачки за стеклами очков.  
\- Ненормальный, - в бешенстве воскликнул он, - о чем ты думаешь? Тебе, что, не хватило? Сколько раз он должен бросить тебя себе под ноги, вывалять в своей гнусности, чтобы ты наконец понял, за кого хватаешься? Киеши, не узнаю тебя. Посмотрись в зеркало, выглядишь, словно только что слез с больничной койки, а рассуждаешь, как брошенная школьница. Кого ты собираешься искать, что дадут его ответы?  
Киеши покачал головой и виновато улыбнулся. Ответа на этот вопрос у него не было. Хьюга возвел глаза к небу.  
\- Ты удивительный человек, Киеши, - уязвленно сказал он,- кажешься прозрачным, пока не присмотришься, за все годы нашей дружбы, как бы я ни старался заглянуть внутрь, ты так и не пустил меня. Как другу скажу прямо, я против твоего решения. И не торопись рвать то, что называлось твоей жизнью все эти годы. Замену этому так просто не найдешь.  
\- Не найдешь, потому что заменять уже нечего, - откликнулся Киеши. – Моей жизни сейчас не существует. Она осталась только в твоем желании моего благополучия, - Киеши испытующе глянул на Хьюгу. - Как друга я прошу дать мне шанс самому решить, что мне надо, даже если я сам пока не представляю, в каком направлении идти.   
\- И что, именно Ханамию ты попросишь тебе в этом помочь?   
\- Мне жаль, Хьюга, но Ханамии удалось то, что не удалось тебе, заглянуть внутрь меня. Преграды ведь никогда его не останавливали, и благородство ему чуждо, возвращение только подтвердило это.   
Хьюга с неверием смотрел на него.  
\- Лучше замолчи, еще слово и я решу, что ты предвкушаешь эту ненавистную мне встречу, - враждебно сказал он и отвернулся. Чуть погодя едва слышно спросил: - Киеши, что мне сделать, чтобы оградить тебя от этой ошибки?   
Киеши со вздохом вытянул ноги и размял плечи.  
\- Просто понять, что это не ошибка, - ответил он, рассматривая, как то соединяются, то разъединяются носы ботинок. – Даже у такого человека как Ханамия должна быть серьезная причина решиться на такое.   
Раздалось насмешливое хмыканье.   
\- Серьезная причина? Тогда какая «серьезная причина» толкнула его вторично повредить твою ногу? – Хьюга поднялся и посмотрел на Киеши сверху вниз. - Вот что, Киеши, добротой и порядочностью Ханамии можешь обманываться сколько угодно, но не заставляй меня выслушивать эту чепуху. Я говорю тебе – Ханамия Макото – мерзавец и боли ты от него еще хлебнешь.   
Он было пошел прочь, но через несколько шагов остановился. Не поворачиваясь, сказал:  
\- Если будет совсем невыносимо, будь добр, найди силы мне позвонить.   
Зашуршала трава за спинкой скамьи - Хьюга уходил не торопясь. Шаги позади вскоре стихли, и Киеши покосился на полный, отчетливо посветлевший стакан донельзя разбавленного чая. Через секунду ветер подхватил и развеял над водой запоздалую просьбу о прощении.


	7. Души

Вокруг со смехом пробегали старшеклассницы, боящиеся опоздать не меньше, чем замочить в отливающих обманчивой синевой лужах свои белоснежные гольфы, и все же они расцветали – эти пятнистые серые звездчатые пятна на туго обтянутых тонкой тканью девичьих икрах; множились к вящему негодованию учениц, отчего улица наполнялась недовольным стрекотом и ахами ужаса. По серебристому умытому асфальту переплетались многочисленные цепочки влажных следов. Лило всю ночь, и теперь в сырой духоте нарождавшегося дня стекался к разморенному школьному зданию бело-зеленый поток. Он дышал юностью и остатками снов, говорил на своем языке и уже с утра ждал вожделенного обеда. Тут и там его прорезывали чинные учителя; сразу заметные по степенному шагу и снулым плечам, несших на себе ответственность за сотни ветреных голов, они неуклюже взмахивали портфелями и лавировали меж луж и учеников, кивая то влево, то вправо на протяжно-хоровое "доброе утро, сенсей".  
Она тоже шла в толпе, неотличимая от себя в их прошлую встречу, будто и волосы, и костюм, и тонкую нить губ, и неизменно твердый взгляд скопировали из закатного кабинета, окаймили сонными лицами и томящимся в воздухе беспокойством города.  
Киеши стоял подле ворот, неприятно обласканный десятками удивленных глаз, обернутый в слои любопытства и несмелых догадок, кто он и кого здесь ждет.   
Его взгляд настиг через колышущиеся головы, скользнул по блестящей макушке и восковому лбу к непроницаемым, словно глухое черное стекло, глазам. Кимура-сан тоже увидела Киеши в слепяще-серой рубашке и темных брюках, с призраком виноватой улыбки и непонятным блеском в глазах. Она вынужденно направилась к нему, а внутри зашевелились, застучали желчными боками озлобленность и негодование.   
Подошла. Всколыхнулось осознание, что этот вор осунулся и поблек, а глаза у него, сцепленные за границей зрачков тонкой красной сетью, как у долго болеющего человека. И этой общей его изможденности совсем не пошел тот вдруг родившийся отблеск, словно по лицу мазнули кистью с лучащейся краской, и свежая, шелковая улыбка, которой обычно одаривают близкого, встреченного после долгой разлуки, человека.  
\- И как вам, Киеши-сан, хватило наглости явиться передо мной? - сухо прошептала она, сжимая ремень сумки и поводя взглядом - мало ли кто из любопытствующих слышит ее. Но в шепоте размылась намеченная угроза, а Киеши не нашел ничего лучше, чем поклониться, отчего волна разговоров за спиной усилилась, обливая ладони холодным потом.  
\- Прекратите, - возмущенно и с предательской мольбой зашипела Кимура-сан. - Не видите, на нас смотрят? Сплетен не оберемся.   
\- Вижу, - Киеши перегнулся и, сунув руки в карманы, неожиданно приблизил лицо, обдавая терпким запахом. - Вам очень идет такое выражение, совершенно женское и, уж простите, совершенно нелепое, - Кимура-сан дернулась, слова ударили пощечиной. - Не злитесь, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Киеши, - Я не насмехаюсь. В ваше человеческое лицо смотреть гораздо приятнее, - она сжала зубы. Он стрельнул глазами вбок, и Кимура-сан тоже невольно покосилась: казалось, все голоса на этой улице собрались в один тихий рокочущий вал из перетолков. Положение - забавное для наглеца и бедствие для нее. - На нас, и правда, смотрят. А ваше лицо привлекает больше внимания, чем мое присутствие рядом. Зачем вы довели себя до такого?  
\- Вы… как смеете, - процедила она Киеши в лицо, но усилием воли ослабила захват ремня и смела прилив гнева. – Это низко - так пользоваться ситуацией.  
\- Вы не оставили мне выбора, Кимура-сан. В другом месте вы бы и слушать меня не стали. А мне, как бы вы не сжигали меня в своих мыслях, нужна ваша помощь.  
В ответ его полоснул неверящий взгляд.  
\- Вы в своем уме? Просить о помощи после того, что сделали?  
\- К сожалению, - Киеши развел руками и с благодушием пояснил: – Иногда мне еще кажется, что я мыслю здраво, но сегодня тот день, когда я точно повязан безрассудством.  
Она непонимающе сморщила лоб, Киеши казался пьяным, но спросить не успела - знакомый надтреснутый голос окликнул ее спину по имени. Пришлось повернуться и, непринужденно искажая улыбкой рот, сказать маленькому, ей по плечо, коллеге с блещущей на солнце, будто выглаженной, головой и морщинистыми наплывами под глазами, что все в порядке и она, Кимура-сан, вот-вот уже идет. В ответ сжался рот в плотный комок, на объяснение кивнули, но с сомнением. Киеши получил скользящий недоверчивый взгляд, сразу ее убедивший, что непременно будут вопросы, докучливые и придушенные советами блюсти репутацию школы. Протянулась бесконечная пауза, а потом толпа сместилась, всасывая в свое спешное течение плотную фигуру-кубышку, и понесла ее через широкую кирпичную пасть с железными скобами раздвинутых ворот.  
Кимура-сан снова обратилась к Киеши.  
\- Чего вы хотите? У меня рабочий день вот-вот начнется.  
\- Лишь малость, - ответил тот, и снова перед Кимурой-сан зарябила эта странность - лицо напротив казалось навощенным светом, глубинным, мимолетным, но в эти мгновения явственно кусающим ее своими атласными лучами. Кимура-сан нахмурилась, и тут просьба Киеши достигла ее ушей, заставляя вытянуться стрункой, глянуть испытующе, не шутит ли.  
\- Адреса Хара Кадзуи и Ямазаки Хироши? - удивленно протянула она. - Зачем вам?  
Лица Киеши тут же коснулась тень. Он качнул головой и не ответил.   
Кимура-сан воспрянула духом: в ее вселенной прогремел маленький взрыв триумфа, потянувшийся волной ликования, присыпанный щепотью надежды. На безлюдном поле ее жизни тлел морок двух изумительных ночей с теплыми простынями, затекшей шеей от долгого лежания на чужой руке и тихой мелодией сдвоенного дыхания. На третью ночь она долго сидела на краю кровати, машинально проводя по холодной поверхности, не то пытаясь ее согреть, не то успокоить себя; ничего не выходило, только неприятно зачесались подушечки пальцев, и тогда она смела руку, встала, излив на ноги водопад мягкой ткани, никем не видимой, никому не нужной, лишь синие тени маленького жилища проводили гладкие волнующиеся изгибы по дороге на кухню, к шкафу, к залежавшейся бутылке вина. Последующие дни завернули жизнь в надежные серые лоскуты, и хотя мысли продолжали сыпать искрами проклятий и взываний к судьбе, безукоризненно выкованный механизм самосохранения уже начал неспешный процесс ее душевного исцеления. И надо же, стоило вернуться на свой твердый путь и извести все пустые надежды, как несколько просительных слов за миг смяли защиту, возвращая к исходной точке неразумных иллюзий.   
\- Неужели и вы остались ни с чем?  
Хотела спросить язвительно, а вышло как-то жалостливо, словно ровняя их в общей неудаче. И Кимура-сан рассердилась, на себя и на него, снова распрямившего плечи, снова глядящего сверху вниз, снова улыбающегося с этим блаженным искрящим воодушевлением и пахнущим невозможным торжеством.   
\- Увы, - сказал Киеши. – Миражи в руках не держаться. Я забрал его у вас, а от меня его забрала память.   
\- Он вспомнил? – встрепенулась Кимура-сан. – Память к Ханамии-куну вернулась? Когда?   
Киеши неясно качнул головой. Взгляд его карих глаз был быстрым и унизительно понимающим.   
\- Кимура-сан, вы не увидите больше вашего Ханамию, - донесся скраденный голос, - а тот, другой, вам и не подойдет.  
С этими словами в душе оборвалась и так стихаемая мелодия изначально приговоренной влюбленности, и на последних, самых рьяных аккордах сердце вконец вытолкнуло все надуманное, что заполняло его эти месяцы, возвращая себе былую серую изнанку.   
\- Ясно, я поняла вас. Адресов не помню, - заторопилась Кимура-сан. - Дайте мне вашу почту, отправлю туда. Сегодня, нет, сейчас, как только дойду до кабинета.  
Она выудила телефон, всегда обретавшийся во внутреннем кармане сумки. Выжидающе глянула куда-то в область шеи кипенной на солнце и с одиноким холмом кадыка. Короткий переступающий звук школьного звонка совпал с первыми буквами, когда Киеши начал диктовать. Экран не справлялся с потоком света, излитым на его поверхность, бликовал, играл яркостью, почти не давая понять, правильно ли она записывает. Но и переспрашивать себе не позволила.  
\- Кимура-сан, мне жаль.  
\- Не стоит.   
Она сохранила адрес и, не глядя, бросила телефон обратно.  
И с этим ее жестом выдохлась их встреча, в последние свои секунды еще успевшая донести кроткие слова благодарности все тому же строгому затылку и выпорхнувшей из-за дымчатого воротника, кивнувшей на прощание родинке.  
Киеши проследил, как эта маленькая идеальная в своей суровости женщина быстро простучала точечную линию сквозь узорную площадь, как запечатал ее в себе тяжелый стеклянный вход, а потом снова открылся, сжалившись над запыхавшимися опоздавшими учениками.  
Потянулась улица, Киеши шел, на секунды примеряя свой старый гакуран и снова поднимаясь на крышу Сейрин. В ушах загремел собственный голос, более гладкий, чем сейчас, выкрикнув слова, оставшиеся мечтой, а последние годы и вовсе забытые. Время чудес и королей, слез, парений и выхолощенных граней давно прошло, оставив впечатляющий след в душе и вечное клеймо на сердце каждого, кто всплывал сейчас пред глазами. В уголках глаз щипнуло, горячий ком заклокотал в горле, Киеши остановился, моргнул несколько раз – нельзя сожалеть, нельзя возвращаться, довольно только помнить. Они оставили хорошее прошлое, такое, что всегда будет высекать искры, от которого кровь будет гореть так же, как горела когда-то.   
В кармане пискнуло входящее письмо, Киеши улыбнулся, отметился конец очередной вехи в новом течении его будущего. 

В этой части Токио Киеши не бывал. Отпустив таксиста на перекрестке, он свернул в лабиринт узких темных улиц спального района в Нэриме и, сверяясь с путеводителем на телефоне, прошагал несколько узких, втекающих один в другой проулков; запахи и длинные черные провалы из-за мертвых фонарей напоминали блуждание по сточным трубам. Окна изредка отпечатывали на асфальте полупрозрачные желтые лужи света, еще более чернившие ночь за своими границами, поэтому когда закончилось это слепое путешествие, Киеши не сдержал облегченного вздоха. Заблаговременно забитый в память телефона номер так и венчал список, Киеши позвонил.  
\- Слушаю, - ответил в трубке низкий мужской голос.  
\- Ямазаки Хироши?  
\- Кто говорит?  
Киеши назвался, но в трубке молчали. Тогда Киеши начал было объяснять, кто он, но Ямазаки грубо прервал его:  
\- Зачем звонишь?  
\- Я около твоего дома.  
Ямазаки чертыхнулся и, сказав в сторону что-то неразборчивое, отключился.  
Киеши ждал, подперев спиной прохладную щербатую стену, с любопытством оглядывая темный вход напротив, ближайшие минуты покажут, правдиво ли предположение. В какой-то миг тишина сглотнула все звуки, даже самые мелкие, и Киеши показалось, что он провалился в черный колодец, со дна которого смотрит на далекий тусклый свет вдали. Тут в глухом ритме запела лестница, и чернильная тьма над ней родила Ямазаки.   
Не было нужды вглядываться, ища подтверждения, кто нетерпеливо подходит к Киеши. Ночь съела детали и краски, но фигура и походка остались теми же, Киеши шагнул вперед – он нашел свою путеводную нить.  
\- Киеши Теппей, - скривился Ямазаки. - Предполагал, что ты явишься, да только не так скоро.  
\- Рад, что моя догадка оказалась верной, - поприветствовал его Киеши. - Наконец ложь Ханамии хоть кого-то обошла стороной.  
Ямазаки вскинулся.  
\- Ложь? – повторил он и сплюнул. - Ублюдок, скажешь еще хоть слово об этом, изобью тебя до полусмерти.   
\- Остынь, - примирительно сказал Киеши, поднимая ладони. – Я искал тебя по делу.  
\- Да уж, догадываюсь.   
Ямазаки пошел вперед, обдавая Киеши запахами терпкого одеколона и еды и через несколько шагов обернулся:  
\- Чего застыл? Посреди улицы хочешь обсуждать свое дело?  
Киеши двинулся вслед. Далеко идти не пришлось - три пролета меж домами, и они вышли на крошечную детскую площадку: двойные качели, пластиковое чудовище неясного цвета с горками и лесенкой, вертушка. Здесь было видно, фонари стояли далековато, но света хватало. Киеши с интересом оглядел Ямазаки. В нем продолжало оставаться нечто акулье: и в хищно вздернутых уголках длинных глаз, и в злой линии губ, и в грубости черт, правда, теперь сглаженных, не таких нарочитых.   
\- Ну так, - нетерпеливо сказал тот, доставая мятую пачку сигарет и вытаскивая зубами одну. – Говори, чего надо.  
\- Где сейчас Ханамия?  
Тренькнула зажигалка. Смешок Ямазаки смазался в шелесте прикуриваемой сигареты, и все же сквозь неплотный сумрак было видно, как тот улыбается. Иронично и зло.  
\- Где ему и положено быть. В психушке.   
Киеши застыл было, но тут же обмяк. В тоне, которым были произнесены слова, не было отчаяния или настоящей злобы, Ямазаки шутил.  
\- Ложь, - твердо сказал он.  
Ямазаки хмыкнул, почесал висок рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.   
\- Так чувствителен стал к правде? – ухмыльнулся он, но под каменным взглядом сдался: - Не знаю я, где он. Как от тебя вернулся зализывать раны, с тех пор и не виделись.  
\- Это было больше месяца назад.  
\- Ты его трахаешь, вот сам и следи, - ощетинился Ямазаки. - Чего от меня надо?  
\- Я его не трахаю.  
\- Сука ты, Киеши Теппей, - вдруг сказал Ямазаки, сминая недокуренную сигарету и тут же доставая новую. Покрутил между пальцами и грустно сказал: – Оставь его. Хватит. Вы и так достаточно уже натворили, то дерьмо, в которое себя загнали, вам обоим еще разгребать и разгребать.  
\- Мне надо его увидеть, - требовательно сказал Киеши. - Раз не знаешь, где он, подумай, где он может быть. У него есть семья?  
Ямазаки поперхнулся и с неожиданным удивлением воззрился на Киеши.  
\- Ты… до какой же степени ты его не знаешь, - проговорил он. Потом как-то сжался лицом, сокрушенно забормотал: - Столько лет, столько времени, нервов, отказов, и все из-за кого...  
Его голова мелко затряслась, будто ссыпая терзающие ее мысли, подмигнул раскаленный глаз сигареты, дугой полетевший в сторону, в толстые валики травы.  
\- Ненавижу тебя. – Ямазаки быстро шагнул к Киеши, остановился, почти его касаясь, свирепо, глотая слова, заговорил: – Из-за тебя, толстолобого ублюдка, мне пришлось избить его. Ты когда-нибудь избивал своего друга, а? Разбивал ему лицо? Бил так, чтобы кровоподтеки по всему телу? Или, может, разбивал бутылкой ему голову? Осколки стекла и кровь повсюду, а звук до сих пор в голове стоит. Это я сделал с Ханамией. Просто потому что он попросил, а друзья обязаны помогать. Чтобы все было по-настоящему. Чтобы в больнице поверили. Я бил и бил. Ему не нравился результат, и я бил снова, пока живого места не стало. А меня потом сутки тошнило. Но делать было нечего, потому что, если бы этого не сделал я, он отправился бы куда-нибудь в Роппонги, и кто знает, что бы там с ним сотворили местные ухари.  
Ямазаки так же стремительно отступил, снова зашарил по карманам. Когда прикуривал, стало заметно, как дрожат у него руки.   
Из Киеши словно выжали воздух. Перед глазами снова предстал Ханамия, еще тот, страшный, больничный, в ссадинах и кровоподтеках. В голове почернело от осознания, как Ханамия их получал. Не в силах стоять прямо, Киеши неловко попятился, пока оперся спиной на шершавый ствол.  
\- Поделись.  
Ямазаки глянул исподлобья, но протянул пачку и зажигалку.   
Киеши вдохнул слишком крепкий для него дым. Заледеневшие пальцы не чувствовали сигареты.  
\- Ямазаки, - едва слышно пробормотал Киеши, - зачем все это?   
\- Ты - тупой? Правда, не понимаешь?  
Тот замотал головой. Теперь Ханамия казался еще более непостижимым, безумным. Киеши поднял на Ямазаки взгляд, неуверенно спросил:  
\- Он так хотел спасти меня от брака, что позволил другу разбить бутылку о свою голову?  
Ямазаки сплюнул и коротким молниеносным ударом врезал Киеши под дых.  
\- Я предупреждал тебя, - бесстрастно сказал он, наблюдая, как Киеши, согнувшись пополам, хватает судорожно воздух.  
\- Яма…заки, ты… - Киеши закашлялся, от боли растекалось тусклое пространство перед глазами. Вот шевельнулись два вытянутых темных пятна.   
\- Всегда удивлялся, что он в тебе нашел?   
Ямазаки нагнулся, поднимая сигарету. Подул на нее и протянул обратно Киеши. Тот взял.  
\- Он по тебе восемь лет сох. Как со школы выпустились. Все не мог забыть. В одиночестве страдал. Верил, что мы не замечаем. Только знаешь, Киеши, такое скрыть трудно. Так что мы все равно замечали, хоть он и старался изо всех сил. Мы тоже не думали, что его одержимость настолько затянется, и уж точно не могли предугадать, что он решится на такое. Знаешь, у нас у всех давно своя жизнь, не всегда было до Ханамии, иначе мы бы постарались… - Ямазаки запнулся, потом едко рассмеялся. – Дерьмо, как будто возможно остановить Ханамию, когда он что-то решит.   
Киеши гладил ноющий живот. Язык рвала непривычная горечь.   
\- Он знал мою невесту.  
\- Знал, - согласился Ямазаки, - он все про тебя знал, никогда не полностью не выпускал из поля зрения. И с ней стал работать из-за тебя. Вот только не для того, чтобы разрушить твой брак, - вдруг насмешливо заметил он. – Надо же такое ляпнуть, Киеши, хорошо что сам Ханамия этого не слышит. Обладать таким умом и не замечать очевидного.   
\- О чем ты?  
\- О том, что ты его ошибка длиной в годы. Я всегда думал, что дело в нем, но это не так, знаешь, Ханамии можно было позавидовать, кабы рядом был не ты.   
\- Ну, спасибо, - хмыкнул Киеши и вдруг серьезно сказал: - Не знаю, что Ханамия говорил тебе о нас, но ошибку совершил он. Если бы на матче он не отдал тот приказ, что разрушил все, что у нас было…  
\- Это у тебя было все, - грубо оборвал его Ямазаки. - А у него был только ты. Даже нас тогда не было. И баскетбола не было. Тренировок не было. Потому что его глаза видели только тебя. Уши слушали только тебя. Рот говорил только о тебе, уроде. Вот черт, как вспомню то дрянное время, аж блевать тянет.  
Киеши виновато улыбнулся. Хьюга наверняка сказал бы то же самое о Ханамии.  
\- Но с ногой твоей нехорошо тогда получилось, - признал Ямазаки. - Только Ханамия не причем был. Хару тогда случайно на тебя упал. Сам потерял равновесие, зацепившись одной ногой за другую. Вечно из-за своих волос ничего не видел.  
Киеши вынул изо рта сигарету и, покачнувшись, закрыл глаза.   
\- Случайно… – едва шевеля губами повторил он и спросил: - Почему не объяснили?   
\- Ты ж в больнице был, - пожал плечами Ямазаки. – А потом Ханамия сказал, что разберется.   
Сунув руки в карманы, он пнул основание качели. Раз. Два. Потом посмотрел в застывшие глаза Киеши и виновато добавил:  
\- Сейчас поздно, наверное, но за это ты нас прости.  
Киеши поднялся, бросил окурок и сильно потер ладонями лицо.   
\- Разберется…   
Вдруг он текучим движением бросил вперед руку и вырвал сигарету изо рта Ямазки. В следующий миг тряхнул его за грудки и ввернул его на то место, где сам только что стоял, ощутимо шмякнув о дерево. Зло прорычал:  
\- Думаешь, я проглочу то дерьмо, что ты пытаешься мне скормить?   
\- Отпусти…  
Ямазаки ударил по запястью Киеши, но тот даже не поморщился.   
\- Значит, Ханамия сказал, а вы и рады? Какие вы все, оказывается, …хорошие.   
\- Что ты…  
\- Поддерживали друга? Переживали за него? – Киеши грубо стиснул ткань и приподнял Ямазаки так, что их лица оказались близко-близко: - Поразительная забота, Ямазаки. Ханамия разобрался, и вы снова получили и его, и баскетбол, и тренировки.  
\- Ты... – глаза Ямазаки блеснули, – на что намекаешь…  
Киеши фыркнул ему в лицо:  
\- Известно, на что. Способ ваш оказался действенным да слишком дорогим. Знаешь ведь, кто за это заплатил? И до сих пор платит.  
\- Тебе ли судить нас? – выплюнул Ямазаки. - Отшвырнул его, как только перестал быть удобным. Как же ты бесил своим чистоплюйством. Конечно: защитник, друг с большим сердцем – таким, и правда, можно гордиться, только почему-то на Ханамию этого сердца не хватило, - Ямазаки вздернул подбородок. - Знаешь что, ты защищал свое, а мы защитили свое.  
Киеши отпустил его, сделал шаг назад.  
\- И что, - глухо спросил он, - удалась она, ваша защита?   
\- Не удалась, - признал Ямазаки, глядя в сторону и поправляя одежду, - но на нас вину не надо вешать. Не из-за нас вы порвали, а из-за себя, потому что делить постель это одно, а делиться жизнью - другое. И ты, и он так и остались по разные стороны, а случившееся просто растащило вас еще больше.   
Ямазаки похлопал по карману, но больше курить не стал. Покачался на пятках, глядя на Киеши исподлобья. Тот встретил взгляд.  
\- Мне надо его увидеть, - твердо сказал Киеши, - теперь еще больше надо.  
\- Киеши, - вздохнул Ямазаки, – Ханамия, конечно, сволочь, но он не заслуживает такого дерьма. У тебя свое представление о правильности, у него свое. Согласиться с ним не всегда легко, да и мотивы его часто непонятны, но каждый из нас ему верил, и, знаешь, мы никогда не прогадывали. Так что ты сначала в себе разберись, а потом уже бросайся на поиски. Сомневаюсь, что он выдержит очередной раунд с тобой.  
Ямазаки вложил руки в карманы и шагнул прочь. За спиной раздался оклик:  
\- Я буду благодарен.  
\- Да, будешь, - сказал Ямазаки, поворачиваясь. - Ладно, мне пора, дочурки заждались, наверное.  
\- У тебя есть дети?  
Ямазаки хмыкнул:  
\- Я нормальный мужик, Киеши, у меня жена и двое детей. И они, кстати, обожают дядю Ханамию.  
Через полминуты черная расселина меж близстоящих домов поглотила его, а еще через три дня Ямазаки позвонил сам.

Впереди ритмично защелкало, и машина свернула влево, на обочину широкого перекрестка в Удагавачо. Здесь все цвело пестрыми огнями: улица тонула в электрическом свете, пульсировали неоном лоскуты рекламных щитов; приглушенный шум оживленного района стегал окна, а стоило открыть дверцу машины, забился внутрь, облепил водителя и самого Киеши, отсчитывающего плату за проезд.   
Сибуя приняла его в свои объятия, словно дорого гостя; предлагая поесть, выпить, купить, развлечься, но Киеши, не замечая этих заманчивых даров, шел вдоль улицы, а потом свернул вправо, в узенький проулок, донельзя забитый автоматами с напитками и угасшими на ночь ресторанчиками и магазинами. Клуб, в котором обретался Ханамия, располагался в длинном, сложно скроенном кирпичном здании, что напоминало нос корабля, и казалось чужаком в компании плечистых светлых кубов зданий вокруг, а своим арочным входом с коваными воротами относило мысль во времена западного рыцарства. Киеши пошел вдоль. Вход нашелся в двухэтажной пристройке с лестницей, которую облепила молодежь, вычищающая забитые дымом и музыкой головы. В воздухе плыли запахи алкоголя, рвоты и духов. Киеши поднялся по грязноватым ступеням к темной двери с эмблемой клуба и вошел внутрь.   
Его накрыло рубиновое безумие: мозаика янтарных стен, захлебывающихся в лавине искр, алые полотна, духота и тела, за которыми бушевало звуковое бесчинство; оно объяло, всосало, потянуло за собой. Киеши, в миг оглушенный, следовал в этой беснующейся волне, пока наконец его, измочаленного и ослепшего, не выплюнуло около барной стойки в одном из круглых залов. Здесь было потише. Приходя в себя, Киеши подождал, пока освободится место, а потом присел на длинноногий деревянный стул, но не успел еще ничего заказать, как к нему подошли.  
Она поздоровалась, завладевая вниманием. Киеши выхватил взглядом скуластое лицо: раскосость глаз подчеркнута крутыми стрелками, пунцовеют губы. Тонкая белая рука метнулась вперед; девушка оперлась локтем на стойку, заводя кисть под голову, красновато-рыжие кудри хлынули на предплечье; ласкающий взгляд растекся по телу Киеши. Платье, тонкое и переливчатое, обтянуло ее второй кожей; длина беззастенчиво намекала на щедрость обладательницы.   
Киеши заказал виски себе, девушка выбрала неразбавленный джин. Потом нырнула пальцами в крошечную сумочку, вытянула сигаретку. Официант привычным движением поднес зажигалку. Пыхнул огонек. Глубоко затянувшись, девушка хитро глянула Киеши в глаза, потом наклонилась, обдавая сладким запахом духов и сигарет. Грудь в разрезе платья колыхнулась, приблизилась, – дрогни рука, прикосновения не избежать.   
Им придвинули стаканы на пошлых алых кругах-подставках. Киеши поболтал свой, понюхал.   
\- Не бойся, - насмешливо сказала незнакомка, - здесь таким не балуются. Кампай.  
Она опрокинула в себя сразу половину, Киеши лишь пригубил. Виски обожгло рот, потекло по гортани, и правда, весьма хорошее. Второй глоток, более явственный, он сделал без опаски. Она следила.   
\- Похоже, ты сюда забрел не ради выпивки.  
Собеседница не заботилась о вежливости, используя в разговоре неформальный стиль. Впрочем, для этих застенков он подходил более всего.  
\- Не ради, - согласился Киеши.   
Она допила. Пустой стакан рассек воздух. Ей тут же повторили. Киеши расплатился.  
\- Людей влечет это место, - сказала девушка, небрежно полоща фитильком с атласной лентой дыма и глядя вперед, чтобы Киеши мог любоваться ее профилем, - овцы встречают здесь волков, львы наслаждаются антилопами; чего бы ты ни желал: своего усмирения или чужого послушания; кого бы ни искал: хищника или агнца, - в нашем бестиарии ты найдешь, - она оглядела Киеши и многозначительно добавила: - Или найдут тебя.  
Киеши хмыкнул:  
\- Значит, на сегодня твоя добыча – я?  
Она не стала безобразить себя скромностью и лживой чистотой. Кивнула:  
\- Если захочешь.  
\- Боюсь, тебя опередили, - вздохнул Киеши, допивая виски и отставляя стакан, в порыве вдохновения объяснил: – У меня уже есть зверь, который так давно всадил в меня клыки, что они уже срослись с моей плотью.  
\- Жаль, - ее улыбка не скрывала разочарования. - Значит, ты не такой невинный, как выглядишь. Придется искать новую жертву для заклания.   
Девушка осушила стакан и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Киеши схватил ее за плечо.  
\- Постой, помоги мне найти его.   
Она сначала не поняла. Потом удивленно спросила:  
\- Твой зверь сбежал от тебя?   
\- Он где-то здесь.  
Киеши наклонился к самому ее уху, сразу касаясь и волос, и руки, и теплого бедра, описал Ханамию.  
\- Он? – иронично взлетели брови. Девушка посмотрела на Киеши каким-то обновленным взором.   
Но тут же оглянулась и схватила за плечо проходящую мимо худенькую, угловатую девчушку-панка с фигурно выбритыми висками и щеточкой белоснежных волос на макушке и, наклонившись к уху, что-то сказала. Та скосила на Киеши испещренные красными нитями глаза, коротко ответила. Собеседница обернулась:   
\- Иди, она проводит.  
Киеши с сомнением оглядел ее. Девушка топталась на месте: призрачный взгляд; скуластое востроносое личико с россыпью сережек, занемелое скукой и равнодушием; плотное кольцо лохматого воротничка-колье из светлого меха, сбегающий на живот водопад тонких цепочек; лаковый комбинезон. Она вдруг круто повернулась и тотчас исчезла меж колышущихся спин. Киеши бросился за ней.   
Гибкая спинка мелькала впереди: девчушка, не оглядываясь, лихо ныряла под руки и проворно скользила прочь. Киеши врезался в толпу, вежливо теснил ее, а когда почти потерял знакомую фигурку из виду, уже не сдерживая силы, прокладывал себе путь сквозь стиснутые тела. Белый хохолок мелькнул около стены и Киеши рванул туда. Она ждала - все с тем же угрюмым лицом оперлась о стену рядом с плотной алой занавесью и исчезла за ней, едва увидев задыхающегося Киеши. Он отдернул ткань, и в глаза ударило чернотой, но стоило сделать шаг, и она смылась, являя ступени короткой лестницы. Квадрат пола впереди испускал ровный красный свет, обагряя темные стены. Перед лицом Киеши вдруг мелькнули острые лопатки с набитыми часовыми стрелками: девушка прыгнула в размытую алую пустоту и в следующий миг исчезла в боковой стене.   
Киеши сбежал вниз, за ней, сквозь проем, завешанный черными лентами, и с маху врезался с хрупкое тело - она ждала сразу за входом. Их понесло вперед, Киеши вцепился в костлявые плечи. Девушка шатнулась вперед, освобождаясь от хватки, и, вывернув шею, посмотрела на Киеши снизу вверх. Красногубый рот приоткрылся: она ощерилась, являя мелкие, словно у грызуна, зубки. Они застыли – онемевший от неожиданности Киеши и его странный проводник.  
В следующий миг девушка вновь помчалась вперед. Киеши, ускоряя шаг, двинулся следом. Его вели по узкому коридору, который гнулся лабиринтом прямых углов, ветвился сумрачными нишами тупичков; тонкие двери, густо обклеенные плакатами и фотографиями в несколько слоев, беспорядочными рядами изрезали неровные пятнистые стены. Поверху тянулись гирлянды круглых светильников, испускавших густой алый свет, чье тусклое свечение смывало другие краски, и любой, кто попадал в его объятия, тоже начинал казаться безликой красной тенью. Дверь, перед которой они остановились, была одной из множества себе подобных. Ткнув в нее пальцем и скупо кивнув, девушка стремительно обогнула Киеши и, не дожидаясь благодарности, исчезла в очередном хитросплетении коридора. Киеши выдохнул и открыл дверь.  
Крошечная рубиновая комната без углов втиснула в себя три круглых дивана, меж ними - заваленный бутылками, стаканами полными окурков и трескучими лентами презервативов низкий столик. Пол терялся в сизом дыму, таком плотном и сладком, что Киеши едва смог вдохнуть. Голова закружилась после первого же вдоха. Все диваны были заняты: на них полулежали плотно сплетенные меж собой пары, так что сразу не различить, какого они были пола.  
Ханамия лежал справа, пристроив голову на коленях нависающей над ним девушки. Обнаженные до пояса, с рассеянными улыбками они раскуривали одну сигарету, поочередно выпуская дым друг другу в лицо. Вот девушка сильно затянулась и опустила голову ниже, скрывая лицо Ханамии завесой черных волос. Его кадык задвигался, когда Ханамия обхватив рукой голову девушки, притянул к себе еще ближе. Ее же свободная рука потянулась к его запрокинутой шее; пальцы провели по кадыку; затем ниже, по усыпанной темнеющими неровными пятнами коже, к соскам; прищипнув ореолы, пальцы спустились к расстегнутой ширинке джинсов и нырнули под ткань. Ханамия вильнул бедрами, приподнял их; мелко-мелко задвигал в такт ласкающей руке.  
\- Хочешь так же?  
Киеши обвили за талию, сзади прижалось мягкое, горячее. Киеши вздрогнул:  
\- Нет.   
Он расцепил твердые запястья, отвел их от себя. Раздался смех, девушка вынырнула из-под локтя. В светлой прозрачной тунике, оставляющей спину открытой, она прошла вперед и вытащила одну из сигаретной россыпи. На спине ее изогнулся сине-зеленый дракон. Киеши видел его оскаленную пасть, плети усов, гибкое змеиное тело, остальное пряталось за плечом. Дракон был слеп. Его обладательница повернулась, и оказалось, что раздвоенный острый хвост оплел ключицы.   
\- Так что?   
Киеши посмотрел ей в лицо: не девушка, молодая женщина, с густо подведенными черным глазами и пурпуром на губах; под тонкой ячеистой тканью полушария с острыми сосками; на лобке еще одна татуировка тянулась вниз по бедру и терялась на его внутренней стороне. Киеши не мог разглядеть, что изображено там. Женщина наклонила голову, изогнула губы в понимающей улыбке.  
\- Дать рассмотреть?  
Справа застонали, и Киеши заморгал, приходя в себя. Он помотал головой, и перевел взгляд на извивающегося Ханамию.  
\- Так ты к ней?   
Хмыкнув, женщина обогнула столик и опустилась на диван рядом с изогнувшейся над Ханамией девушкой  
\- Фукуро, - пихнула ее в плечо, - хватит его мучить, к тебе гость.  
Девушка оторвалась от Ханамии и вытащила руку из-под джинсов. Киеши облегченно выдохнул.   
\- Ты кто?   
Ее голос оказался хриплым и вялым; глаза большие, сонные, немного выпуклые, с тонкими разлетами складок под нижними веками и мягкими фиолетовыми полукружиями блекло смерили его; на вытянутом лице с цепким подбородком медленно проявлялась заинтересованность. Девушка щелчком сбросила окурок на пол, потянулась, отпихивая голову Ханамии с коленей.   
\- Разве это важно? - усмехнулась хозяйка дракона. – Раз пришел, значит, знает, во что тут играют. Раз к тебе, значит, любит странные игры.  
Но та, что назвали Фукуро, продолжила буровить Киеши недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Не похож он на любителя таких игр. Ты точно ко мне, здоровяк?  
\- Нет, - раздался голос Ханамии, - он ко мне.  
Ханамия сел, подогнув под себя ногу. Глаза прятались за спутанными волосами; ключицы остро натянули кожу, плечи, запястья, живот покрывали россыпи отметин, в которых Киеши с ужасом узнал следы зубов и нити царапин.   
Ханамия взял со стола новую сигарету и, прикурив, уставился на Киеши. Рот дрогнул в недоброй улыбке.  
\- Киеши Теппей. Что, у твоего счастья сегодня перерыв?  
\- Я за тобой.  
Ханамия замер, не донеся сигарету до рта. Потом иронично изогнул бровь.  
\- Мне и тут неплохо. На твоей святой горе таким как я не место, а здесь, - Ханамия затянулся, - не место тебе.  
Киеши закрыл и открыл заслезившиеся глаза. Дым проникал в легкие, вымывал из них кислород. От него и от чудовищного вида Ханамии Киеши начинало шатать.   
\- Свою святость я потерял, - медленно проговорил он.   
\- Поразительная злопамятность, - понимающе сказал Ханамия. – Я знал, что она не простит.   
Ханамия склонил на бок голову, выпустил струю дыма. За их разговором с интересом наблюдали.  
\- Я разорвал отношения с Мией.   
Выражение глаз Ханамии неуловимо изменилось, но в голосе звучала все та же ирония.  
\- Зря, - сказал Ханамия, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Вы так чудесно не подходите друг другу, что оба только проиграете от разрыва. Ты страдал от ее силы, она от твоей слабости – вы могли бы прожить долгую, мучительно прекрасную жизнь…  
\- Ханамия, хватит, - жестко ответил Киеши. – Посмотри на себя, не тебе сейчас говорить о мучениях.  
Ханамия подчеркнуто тщательно оглядел себя, крутя перед глазами запястьем, провел указательным пальцем по следам на животе. Рядом усмехнулась Фукуро.   
\- Что-то ты совсем обленилась, - заметил Ханамия. – С каких пор щадить меня решила?  
\- С тобой не интересно, Мако, - ответила та. – Нет нужного отклика. Ты отдаешься головой, а не сердцем.   
\- Ну, свое-то ты все равно брала.  
Девушка хищно улыбнулась, провела рукой по шее Ханамии; подушечки пальцев слегка сдавили горло.   
\- Брала.  
\- Видишь, - косясь на Киеши, сдавленно сказал Ханамия, захваченный капканом цепкой ладони, - не мешай мне тонуть.   
\- Хватит, поговорим в другом месте, - Киеши сделал шаг вперед. И в сторону Фукуро: – Убери руку.  
Та непроницаемым тусклым взглядом смотрела на Киеши, в глубине птичьих глаз таилась угроза. Она не боялась: это были ее владения, ее правила, ее мужчина. Она медленно высунула рассеченный язык, повела по верхней губе. Пальцы надавили сильнее – Ханамия засучил ногами.  
Киеши сжал кулаки. Новый шаг.  
\- Фу-чан, не стоит оно этого, - холеная рука обвила локоток, обладательница дракона вклинилась, разбила напряжение.   
Фукуро перевела взгляд, снова облизнула губу. В следующее мгновение она расцепила пальцы. Ханамия, морщась, откинулся, помассировал шею. На коже наливались багрянцем полукружия от ногтей.  
\- Тогда сегодня будешь вместо него, - сказала Фукуро и неожиданно ловко выпорхнула из глубины дивана. – Идем, - девушка протянула руку татуированной. – Хочу сейчас до дна выпить твой яд.  
\- Мамуши, - сказал Ханамия, - Фу-чан сегодня наточила чересчур острые когти. Тебе одной не насытить ее.  
\- У тебя сейчас другая забота, Мако-кун, - отозвалась та. - За нас не переживай. У меня есть чем полакомить такую жадную птицу. А ты, как разберешься, так и присоединяйся.  
Она плавно поднялась, гладко провела по бокам и, нарочито не замечая протянутой руки, приобняла Фукуро за плечи.   
Ханамия проводил их горестным взглядом. Потом смял истлевшую сигарету и, отбросив ее, потянулся к другой сигаретной горке - маленькой и полностью серой. Киеши перехватил его руку, под ладонью сквозь тонкую кожу надрывалось чужое сердце.  
\- Достаточно.  
Ханамия лениво улыбнулся. Выпростал руку из захвата.  
\- Будешь продолжать портить мне удовольствие? Не понял еще? Игра с тобой закончилась. Победителей нет. Я получил презрение, ты – попранные мечты. Наслаждайся, как наслаждаюсь я. Ты получил то, о чем всегда мечтал, – отсвет жизни, от которого меня тошнит.  
\- Чушь.  
\- Не веришь?   
Ханамия вновь потянулся к сигаретам.  
\- Видел бы ты свои глаза – тоже бы не поверил.   
Киеши рванул его на себя, зажав до боли запястья; плеснули на лицо волосы. Ханамия вдруг оказался очень близко, удивленно взирал серыми мутными глазами. На шее расцветали пятна синяков. С дивана невнятно зароптали.   
\- Мне больно, - спокойно сказал Ханамия.  
\- Разве не этого ты сейчас желаешь?  
Киеши обхватил его и, дернув хлипкую дверь так, что едва не выдрал из петель, потащил по коридору.   
Он шел наугад, петляя по червонным закоулкам и крепко удерживая липкое от пота предплечье; повороты мелькали один за другим. Из-за дыма, которым он надышался в комнате, слабели колени, глаза видели размытыми всплесками; в горле тошнило. Киеши остановился, посмотрел на Ханамию. Тот выглядел не лучше: дрожал и дышал рвано и шумно, рука зажимала живот – Ханамию тоже едва не выворачивало. Им был нужен воздух.   
Киеши прислонил Ханамию к стене, сорвал с себя ветровку, заставил влезть в нее руками. Молнию заело. Тогда Киеши бросил полы, выпростал кисть из чересчур длинных рукавов и, крепко обхватив ее, снова двинулся вперед - в очередной поворот. Ханамия вдруг остановился. Не пытаясь освободить руку, он привалился к стене и сполз на пол, потянув за собой Киеши. Тот разжал кисть.  
\- Ханамия…  
\- Надо было… направо… - прохрипел Ханамия, и его вырвало.   
Киеши ждал, пока того отпустит. Когда он наконец вытер рот, Киеши посмотрел на пол: тошнило желчью.  
\- Руку, - сказал Киеши и протянул раскрытую ладонь, но Ханамия остался недвижим. Его усталые, потухшие глаза заволокло хмарью, рот мучительно скривился.   
\- Ты что, правда, никогда не сдаешься? – невнятно прошамкал Ханамия.  
\- Иногда сдаюсь ненадолго, - жестко сказал Киеши и повторил: - Руку.   
Ханамия смотрел снизу вверх, и в зрачках его не было отражения.   
\- Я не выдержу, Киеши, - жалобно прошептал он и поднял запястье вверх.   
Киеши промолчал. Помог встать, подставил шею. Ханамия послушно забросил руку.  
Дальше вел он: Киеши без колебаний сворачивая то влево, то вправо, пока перед ними не оказался знакомый проход из черных лент.  
Киеши с облегчением выдохнул и посмотрел вниз: Ханамия жался виском к его плечу так, что был виден лоб в испарине и волосах и кончик носа. Внутри - словно распрямилась долго сдерживаемая пружина – что-то лопнуло, и по телу растеклась горячая эйфория. Киеши крепче стиснул худое запястье – он почти закончил.  
Около клуба не могли продышаться, а потом Ханамию снова стошнило. Долго ловили такси: никто не останавливался. Пугал Ханамия, а может, пугали оба – вид обоих не внушал доверия. Наконец их подобрали, таксист, – пожилой окинавец, – вовсе не устрашился, он возил и не таких пассажиров – эти места в Сибуе были весьма хлебными. Небрежно крутил пальцем руль и вытягивал шею, хитро подмигивая в зеркало, вспоминал свою лихую молодость; слова и словечки, которые Киеши не мог разобрать, лились, забивая салон, убаюкивали Ханамию; клокочущий смех расшвыривал их в стороны, и Ханамия дергал головой, чтобы тут же снова припасть к Киеши. Потом водитель долго потрошил бумажник в поисках сдачи, бормоча себе под нос, пока Киеши вежливо попросил не беспокоиться. Он выволок сонного Ханамию из салона, взвалил на плечи, не чувствуя веса, и потащил домой.

В коридоре, не зажигая света, Киеши опер Ханамию о стену и проворно стащил ветровку. Следом с глухим туком приземлились кеды, носков не оказалось. Ханамия словно болванчик поднимал руки и ноги, до странного послушный и молчаливый. Запротестовал, когда Киеши взялся за пояс брюк, но его руки были тут же отброшены.   
\- Не время стесняться, - пробормотал Киеши и, раздев догола, повел за собой.  
Он втолкнул Ханамию в сияющее нутро с мозаикой искаженных бликов на стенах и сам прошел следом, сразу к ванне, на ходу закатывая рукава.  
Зашипело, и хромированная трубка крана выплюнула гладкий синеватый поток. Киеши сунул в него руку, разбрызгивая по стенкам бесцветный капельный веер, покрутил регулятор. Потянуло стеклянным духом теплой воды. Киеши плеснул зеленым из пластиковой бутылочки, одной из двух, чуждыми яркими прямоугольниками разбавляющими белизну комнаты. Ханамия оперся на край подвесной тумбы и смотрел, как расползается темное пятно на рубашке, похожее на вытянутое устье реки; как увлажняется ровная линия стриженого затылка - два месяца назад волосы были длиннее; как темнеет полоска загорелой кожи над воротником. И закрыл глаза.  
\- Плохо?  
Плечо сжала горячая ладонь. Потекли щекочущие капли с тяжелым запахом фантомных цветов. Ханамия поднял голову - Киеши нависал - на лице испарина и тошное выражение заботы.  
\- Все нормально. Отпусти.  
Он вяло дернулся, но Киеши не дал вырваться - держал крепко, надежно - только головой покачал.  
В комнате вдруг стало невыносимо душно: под мышками защипало, а по спине, наоборот, покатился ледяной ком; в шуме воды Ханамия услышал свое имя, а потом неразборчивый возглас, заглушенный нарастающим стрекотом в ушах. В животе стегнула карябающая резь, будто под дых впились тонкие проволочные концы. А потом Киеши подхватил его и, подняв фонтан брызг, скинул в середину невесомой горы. Из легких выбило воздух, когда горячие укусы прошлись по телу; волоски поднялись дыбом, защипало свежие царапины на спине и ягодицах.   
\- Эй, - позвал Киеши, приседая рядом, пока Ханамия убирал с лица пену и заглаживал назад волосы. - Не горячо?  
Он был близко, так, что боковым зрением можно было уловить, как мыльный клочок плавно съезжает с кромки волос, а под липнущей тканью рубашки в пузырящихся разводах проглядывает плоть с темными кругами сосков.   
\- Ты подстригся, - невпопад ответил Ханамия, и Киеши почти незаметно кивнул, повел рукой по голове, ероша волосы и стряхивая пенные хлопья.  
Дрожь еще билась в кончиках пальцев, но от жара воды, затекающего под кожу и поднимающегося вверх по скрученным судорогой мышцам, понемногу наступала, сжимала члены ватная усталость. Ханамия подтянул ноги, положил подбородок на колени, отгоняя кособокие ноздреватые конусы.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал Ханамия, отвлекаясь от качающегося перед глазами пенного безумия, - раньше я мог только мечтать, чтобы ты вот так преданно на меня смотрел.  
Киеши хмыкнул и свесил руки через бортик так, что пальцы в воде почти касались Ханамии.  
\- Хочешь, буду делать это каждый день?   
\- Не хочу. Из тебя выйдет плохой наблюдатель.  
\- Пожалуй, худший, чем ты… - начал было Киеши, но споткнувшись о красноречивый взгляд, сглотнул остальное.  
\- Не надо со мной сравнивать, - глухо сказал Ханамия. – Между моей одержимостью и терпеливостью не так много общего, как тебе кажется.  
Он замолчал, и Киеши тоже притих. Близость рождала ненужные, сочащиеся эхом стыда, воспоминания. Не давала покоя рука, лениво перебирающая пальцами около бока: ее жар доставал через тепло воды, от него судорожно поджимались мышцы и покалывало кожу. Затылок потянуло щемящим, сводящим лопатки, позывом – зачатком возбуждения, откликнувшимся в чреслах неуместным желанием.  
\- Киеши, - сипло заговорил Ханамия, подавляя озноб. – Вызови мне такси.  
\- Не вызову, - сказал Киеши через паузу.  
Ханамия покачал головой:  
\- Напрасно. Знаешь ведь – я тут не к месту.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Киеши. – Ты сжег все, что я знал. Мне пришлось вывернуть мозги наизнанку, прежде чем я понял, куда мне теперь нужно двигаться.  
\- Понял? – спросил Ханамия. – Глупец, привыкший болтаться на чужих нитях, – он растопырил пальцы и пошевелил ими, роняя капли. – Понял бы – не притащил меня сюда.   
\- Думай, что хочешь, - упрямо выдвинул подбородок Киеши. – Я о своем решении не жалею.   
Он умолк, ожидая ответа, и не дождавшись, вздохнул:  
\- Ханамия, я не отпущу.  
Ханамия зло улыбнулся и, накрыв ладонью ближайший мыльный конус, расплющил его о воду.  
\- Не отпустишь, потому что Ямазаки поведал о моих душевных терзаниях? – спросил он. – Не понимаешь, что снова делаешь это? Снова гнешься по чужим линиям. Сменил фигуры и решил, что все по-другому?  
Он услышал, как скрипнул зубами Киеши. Хлюпнуло. Вода сбоку колыхнулась и крутнулась щекочущей пустотой. Но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, Киеши, наоборот придвинулся ближе, вцепляясь пальцами в гладкую поверхность борта.  
\- А ты чего ожидал? – горячо заговорил он. - После стольких лет ненависти и порицания? Что я, узнав, как ты жил все эти годы, позволю тебе и дальше упиваться агонией? Я видел, как лечат твои раны. – Киеши замотал головой. – Калечить тело, пытаясь облегчить душу, как ты мог до такого додуматься?  
\- Почему нет? - Ханамия с усмешкой оглядел алые линии, охватывающие запястья. – Плоть и кости не стоят жалости. И вовсе я не пытался исцелить душу – не делай из меня страдальца.   
Ханамия спрятал руки в воду и пристроил голову на колено.   
\- Наверное, восемь лет иллюзий источили мой разум, - устало сказал он. - Фантом, что я лелеял, оказался все тем же Киеши Теппеем - добряком, от участливости которого всех выворачивает, но от которого никто толком не может отказаться.   
\- Ханамия… - хрипло начал Киеши, подаваясь назад и опускаясь на пол.   
\- Ломать твою душу оказалось вовсе не так занятно, как я представлял, - равнодушно перебил Ханамия. – Как жалок ты был в своем послушании, а я – в своей бредовой эйфории. Ты ведь не мог по-другому, Киеши, на что я надеялся? Даже ненавидя, ты протянешь руку, проглотишь гордость, найдешь оправдания, - Ханамия криво улыбнулся, - я достал тебя, Теппей, с этого и началось мое падение.  
Киеши всматривался в его лицо, ища понимания в полных черного тумана глазах, но Ханамия, как всегда, был глух к его просьбам, мольбам и уязвимости.   
\- Зачем ты так? – наконец спросил он.   
\- Разочарован? Чувства к тебе я обезобразил так, что больше нет смысла держаться за них, - сказал Ханамия. – То, что сказал тебе Ямазаки, было правдой до того, как мы снова встретились. Фальшивая идиллия, в которую я загнал нас обоих, удалась, особенно в ту ночь, когда ты вернулся с убитыми глазами, вусмерть пропахший табаком, - он пронзительно глянул на Киеши и снова отвел глаза. – Но и это был тупик. Когда я уходил, то чувствовал лишь облегчение. Все закончилось не так, как я хотел, а потому закончилось правильно.  
Киеши молчал.  
\- Ты защитил человека, которого любишь, - кивнул самому себе Ханамия. - Так и должно быть. Наконец ты научился это делать. Когда-то мне просто не повезло.  
Он вдруг с шумным плеском поднялся, проливая каскад мыльной воды, и покосился на Киеши.  
\- Подашь полотенце? – сухо спросил, расслабляя плечи и опуская руки по бокам.   
Киеши кивнул и отвернулся. Потекло молчание, полное касаний и скользящих взглядов. Ханамия обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и, откинув с глаз подсохшие волосы, пошел к двери, когда тяжелая кисть легла на плечо и дернула назад – вминая спиной в грудь, замыкая капканом рук.   
\- Твои нити оказались крепче стальной проволоки, Ханамия, - тихо сказал Киеши, прижимаясь лбом к макушке, - боюсь, тебе их не подрезать.  
\- Отпусти, - Ханамия вцепился в мокрую ткань рукавов, безуспешно потянул.  
\- Я уже сказал, что не отпущу.   
\- Ты, и правда, никудышен, Киеши Теппей, – горько сказал Ханамия, сдаваясь. – Не повторяй моей ошибки. Ты придешь к тому же – разобьешься о собственное заблуждение.   
\- Замолчи, - зарычал Киеши, до хруста костей притягивая Ханамию еще ближе, лишая воздуха, заставляя прогнуться вперед. - Ты… кто бравировал своим превосходством, кто так уверенно взялся кроить три жизни, как смеешь заикаться о таком? Теперь ты потерял право решать самому. Сломать чужую душу – думаешь так легко? Гораздо сложнее, чем свою. Так увлекся мной, что прозевал, когда там, внутри, - Киеши грубо зажал кожу на груди слева. Ханамия охнул от боли, – все пошло трещинами. И что, снова сбегаешь, всадив в меня жало?   
\- Киеши, - слабо просипел Ханамия. Голова закружилась, впереди поплыли цветные пятна, - не могу дышать…  
И сразу отпустило, хватка ослабла, но объятия не разжались. Ханамия судорожно, мелко и высоко задышал. Его толкнули вперед, прочь из ванны, обессиленного горячей водой, придушенного чужой злостью. Прохладный воздух гостиной остудил горящую кожу, затек в ноздри, возвращая телу жизнь, а голове - разум. Киеши повел его сквозь комнату, в спальню, не расцепляя рук, трезво полагая, что любое послабление сразу даст пленнику шанс высвободиться. Пленник послушно передвигал ноги.   
Дверь спальни открылась с легкого нажима плечом. Внутри синеющий сумрак, чистота и холод. Кровать застелена темным. Тускло отражается далекий свет на стене против оголенного окна. Второй раз Ханамия зашел сюда, и снова обнаженный, снова горит от глубокого дыхания и трения о кожу, только сейчас голова и тело не взрываются желанием, наоборот, при виде кровати подогнулись ноги и тело вконец источило силы.   
Только здесь Киеши отпустил его, бережно усадил на край. Ханамия тут же заледенел. По затекшей, влажной спине побежали мурашки. Он подавил порыв обхватить себя за плечи и замер на мягкой кромке, наблюдая, как Киеши прошел к двери и закрыл ее, отрезая их от теплого спасительного конуса света.   
Казалось, выдохни и пред лицом заклубится белесый пар. Стоило попросить выключить кондиционер, но Ханамия, одеревенев, продолжал молчать. Киеши, видящийся сейчас чересчур огромным, чересчур полным сил и гнетуще темным, стянул через голову рубашку и с тяжелым шлепком бросил ее под ноги. Бесшумно распахнулась дверца шкафа, и оттуда сразу тихо, тканево зашуршало.   
Киеши вернулся с белым свертком, оказавшимся футболкой, источающей сладковатый запах порошка. Шепотом приказал поднять руки и, споро просунув кисти в рукава, протянул полы вниз. Сразу стало теплее. Ханамия поднял голову, уставившись в нависающее лицо с размытыми чертами.   
\- Что дальше? - без тени интереса спросил он. Киеши поднял руку к его голове.  
\- Еще не высохли, - тихо ответил он, протягивая пальцы сквозь волосы ото лба к макушке. - Принести фен?  
Ханамия перехватил его запястье, нещадно сжал.  
\- Чего ты пытаешься добиться?  
\- Не пытаюсь. С того момента, как ты там, в клубе, подал мне руку, все кончилось, Макото, - Ханамия шумно втянул воздух. От внезапно произнесенного шепотом имени внутри оцепенело. Киеши нагнулся ниже, оперся коленом на кровать, почти касаясь животом груди. – Ты принял приглашение в мою жизнь, - докончил он, и, не пытаясь высвободиться от руки Ханамии, заскользил вниз, накрывая ладонью скулу и запрокидывая лицо вверх.   
Палец скользнул по рту, стирая зарождающийся протест. Следом зубы поймали нижнюю губу, оттянули, по коже смазано прошелся кончик языка. Вторая рука заползла под волосы на затылке, распахнулась пятерней, поддерживая голову в удобном для Киеши положении. Во всех этих движениях не было ни задора, ни торопливости, зато открывалось нечто чужое, несовместимое с тем гладким и предсказуемым Киеши, который всегда так растравлял душу. От их неумолимости и дерзания унизительно горели уши, исходила потом спина, Ханамия всадил ногти в другое запястье, но Киеши даже не дрогнул, продолжая свою медленную вдумчивую ласку.   
Запылали губы под напором его рта: россыпью мелких, словно щипающих, укусов, а следом томительно-коротких лижущих мазков. И все - по границе, без единой попытки забраться внутрь, долго и все более мучительно, с растущим раздражением и вместе с ней чувствительностью. Стало неудобно сидеть от затекающей спины и зудящего жара между бедер, Ханамия сжал плотнее колени и напряг ягодицы. Бок защекотала покатившаяся из подмышки капля пота. Киеши наконец оторвался от него, чтобы вдохнуть.   
\- Ты меня не слушаешь, - проговорил Ханамия, едва шевеля онемевшими губами.  
\- Я выслушал тебя.  
Киеши выдохнул горячий воздух и снова потянулся вниз. Он уперся лбом Ханамии в переносицу и прихватил влажными губами кончик носа.  
\- Я не верю твоему рту, - бесстрастно продолжил он, собирая в кулак волосы сзади. - Верю твоим действиям, Макото, телу и глазам, но не словам. Я понимаю твои намерения, но не принимаю их.  
\- Я не лгал, - выдохнул Ханамия, морщась от потянувшей боли на затылке. – Во всем, что я сказал, ни слова лжи.  
\- Во всем, что ты сказал, ни слова лжи, но и правды мало, - прошептал Киеши ему в губы. - Почему ты так боишься? Сколько границ ты пересек в своей жизни, что же сейчас не дает сделать этот шаг?   
Ханамия заскрипел зубами: раскручивающаяся спираль напряжения хлестала его изнутри, испаряя кровь, воздух и способность мыслить. Граница, к которой взывал Киеши, была пугающе близко, она тянулась вдоль его рук к потным оцепенелым пальцам, из последних сил вцепляющимся в чужую плоть, и по стиснутым до боли ногам; полосовала сердце жгутами непримиримой нежности и била тараном его защиту.  
\- Мы, - прохрипел он, - не будем счастливы. Посмотри - на нас пепел отношений с Мией. Я украл у тебя семью, а ты - мой рассудок. Что мы дадим друг другу? Ничего, кроме уродливых чувств.   
Киеши рассмеялся ему в лицо облегченно и радостно. Он выпрямился и тотчас выпустил волосы и убрал руку с лица, вызывая у Ханамии судорожный вздох. Тепло колена исчезло, а следом Ханамия глухо хлопнул о покрывало безвольными руками. Отсмеявшись, Киеши посмотрел на него сверху вниз и опустился на колени, прижимаясь обнаженной грудью к острию колен.   
\- Так и будет, Макото, - сказал он. – Так и будет, если мы пойдем за тобой. В твоих руках мы сгораем, но кто знает, что с нами будет в моих, - Киеши положил кисти поверх полотенца, ладонями вверх. – Взгляни, мои руки достаточно большие, чтобы вместить двоих. Даже тебя я теперь удержу. Забудь прошлое и свои чувства ко мне. Ты страдал по другому Киеши, а я ненавидел другого Ханамию. Они оба - уже не мы.  
\- Ки…, - беззвучно прошептал Ханамия и тут же захлебнулся, схватил себя за горло. Гортань разодрал приступ кашля.   
Киеши вскочил.  
\- Воды. Я принесу.  
\- Не надо, - сипло выговорил Ханамия, дыша тяжело, часто. Пальцы гладили горло. – Проходит уже.   
На макушку опустилось тяжелое. Ханамия выпучил глаза – Киеши ласково гладил его по голове, медленно и успокаивающе, - совершенно по-отечески, совершенно унизительно. Ханамия было дернулся, но потом неожиданно для себя притих, опустил голову ниже, чтобы скрыть лицо. Вскоре ладонь исчезла, и Ханамия тихонько выдохнул. Киеши распахнул покрывало, обнажая лиловую белизну простыни, выжидательно повернулся. Ханамия, избегая поворачиваться, бочком перебрался на подушки.   
\- Лежи.  
Ханамия созерцал, как ноги Киеши переступали рядом, когда сверху опустилось невесомое одеяло, оставив взору черный край столика и расплывающееся от чрезмерной близости серое пятно ткани. Мягкая поступь босых ног отдалась в изножье кровати и дальше, около гардеробного шкафа. Он не заметил, когда Киеши прошел обратно, услышал лишь кроткий стук закрываемой двери. И начал отсчитывать секунды.  
Горло саднило. Голова пульсировала бездумьем и грозила скорой болью. Он не успел застать ее. Рядом стукнуло с иллюзорным стекольным звоном, и тихий голос монотонно забормотал где-то в вышине. Висок и щеку мазнуло холодом, слишком быстрым, чтобы отозваться в согретом теле, но Ханамия недовольно сморщился, и уха коснулся далекий, прозрачный смех. Потом все начало стихать, и Ханамия наконец переступил границу, за которой его ждало ублаготворенное ничто.  
Когда он проснулся, снова была ночь. Казалось, только закрыл глаза и вот уже они открываются все в той же темной синеве спальни с гуляющими по стенам пятнами и прохладным воздушным течением. Часы на тумбочке окрашивали в зеленый высокий стакан, покрытый матовой испариной от заполнявшей его холодной воды. Было начало девятого.   
Ханамия поднялся. Тело ломило от долгого лежания, но было легким, выспавшимся. Выпив всю воду, он встал и быстрыми скупыми движениями размял еще сонные мышцы. Стояла тишина. Ханамия пошел к двери и потянул за ручку.   
Киеши сидел на диване, окруженный россыпью бумаг, как темная скала, вмерзшая в белоснежное зимнее озеро. Он был в очках, сразу придавшим его облику нечто профессорское, и, скрестив ноги, изучал содержимое черной пристроенной на колене папки. Ханамию он поначалу не заметил, и тот еще с минуту наблюдал, как Киеши рассеянно постукивает карандашом о твердый пластик, как морщится и решительно что-то вычеркивает. Но вот Киеши потер переносицу под очками, рассеивая по стеклу радужные пятна, и поднял глаза.  
\- Тебе идут, - первым заговорил Ханамия после продолжительной паузы.  
\- Пожалуй, - улыбнулся Киеши, прикасаясь к дужке. Опасливость почти зримо стекала с его лица.   
\- Работаешь? – Ханамия прошел вперед под внимательным взглядом и, освободив кресло от пластмассового плена еще нескольких папок, опустился в кресло.   
\- Покупаю.  
Ханамия вскинул брови.  
\- Это купчая на мой старый дом, - со вздохом пояснил Киеши. Вблизи стала заметна темная дымка щетины и круги под глазами. В отличие от Ханамии, эти сутки прошли для него не так безмятежно. - Тот, в котором я вырос. Новый владелец сделал там галерею своего имени и за продажу просит целое состояние.  
\- А это место? – спросил Ханамия, рисуя подбородком полумесяц.   
\- Продано. Съезжаем на выходных.   
Ханамия пронзительно глянул и получил такой же ответный взгляд. Охоты спорить не было.  
\- На твоем месте, я бы продал и мебель, - вяло проговорил он. - Она не подойдет по стилю, - он запнулся, - тому дому.   
\- Так и сделаем, - живо согласился Киеши, стягивая папку на диван и подаваясь вперед, к Ханамии.  
\- У меня есть свой дом, - въедливо заметил тот, забираясь в кресло с ногами и из этой кожаной крепости взирая на веселящегося Киеши.  
\- У тебя есть своя квартира, - последовало возражение. – Теперь твой дом - это я.   
Ханамия усмехнулся:  
\- А ты теперь слишком полагаешься на свою самонадеянность.  
С этими словами он выскользнул из кресла и, не поворачивая головы, отправился в ванную.   
Холодная чистота ванной сразу проглотила его бравурность. Спина бухнула о дверь, а ладони заскользили по лицу, неприятно обтирая кожу, которая тут же заалела, заныла. Под ложечкой сосало от длительного голода, который выпитая вода только подстегнула, и страха, что поначалу курился слабым, миражным, дымком - сказывалось недавнее пробуждение и впечатление от неожиданно приодетых в очки счастливых глаз Киеши. Они-то, пышущие восторгом, и зародили в Ханамии эту боязливость, буйно разраставшуюся здесь, в одиночестве, и все сильнее оплетающую и так растрепанное противоречиями сердце, отшлифованное вчера блестящими и правильными словами, но по-прежнему испорченное множеством червоточин.  
Ханамия опустил руки и вздохнул - последнее слово останется за ним. Киеши спасовал ему мяч и расчистил путь, осталось решиться на бросок, который так ждут там, за дверью. Бросок, который заново перекроит их судьбы, совсем недавно иссеченные самим Ханамией.  
На широкой кайме раковины топорщили пухлыми боками два полотенца, сложенные плотной башенкой с надстройкой из упаковки нового белья и толстых трубочек сменной одежды и макушкой из зубной щетки в лаковом пакетике и бритвы с горящей нитью лезвия. И у них была настолько одинаковая аура с тем запотевшим стаканом холодной воды, что у Ханамии невольно потеплело внутри.   
Он использовал все предметы, один за другим, совершенно механически, пока сам плавал глубоко в мыслях, привычно изучая возможные пути своего дальнейшего существовании, тут же изменяя их, стирая и строя новые. После свежий, но вконец обессиленный он уселся на борт ванны, скрестил протянутые ноги и, отразившись размытым профилем на сокрытой паром зеркальной глади, возвел глаза к потолку и прикрыл их.  
В душной комнате потянулся его негромкий голос, поплыли неразборчивые, все повторяющиеся слова: «Что же мне выбрать?... Бог на небесах говорит, его послушай… так что же мне выбрать?... Бог на небесах говорит, себя послушай… что же мне выбрать…». Они путались в мокром воздухе, оседая в испарине стен и вскоре, казалось, все вокруг уже нашептывает этот незамысловатый мотив, заплетаясь цепочками из вопроса и двух равноправных ответов.  
Ханамия напевал все тише, пока наконец его губы не застыли, а потом вдруг сильно хлопнул себя по коленям, вызывая трепет во всей задремавшей под его монотонный шепот комнаты. Наскоро пригладив почти обсохшие волосы и дернув подол слишком просторной футболки, он быстро прошагал к двери и, напоследок громко выдохнув, провернул хромированный шар ручки.   
Окно было настежь распахнуто, и залетавший ветер гонял парной запах только что приготовленного риса и острый – карри. Размеренно и далеко гудела улица, разбавляемая злым шипением сковороды и нетерпеливым бульканьем из сотейника. Их демоническая гармония поддерживалась брызжуще-трущим звуком от раковины, над которой взлетали локти и гнулась спина Киеши Теппея.   
Ханамия запнулся, на миг застыл, внимая всем звукам, втягивая каждую деталь, каждый оттенок раскинувшегося перед ним зрелища. Потом сунул руки в карманы и быстро пошел вперед: к этому душному ветру, к этому зычному шуму и к содрогающейся от сильных движений спине.


End file.
